


Club Avfall

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, At the start, Baby Isak, Cute Isak Valtersen, Daddy Even, Daddy Kink, Dead sister, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Even doesnt have bipolar disorder, Even is not bipolar, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, False Accusations, Feminization, Fucking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, Sex Trafficking, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Teen Angst, Underage Smoking, Undersge drug use, age gap, but then he does, chapter22isdark, dont do drugs, femboy, feminine Isak, just saying, skam au, slight bullying, underage stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 44,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Isak seems like your normal average teenage boy. Straight A's in all of his classes are what keeps him going in his school life with his three friends Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi. Joking around about how guys can act like girls sometimes....That's just his school life.His life outside of school?It's far from innocent.Illegal drugs and strip clubs are Isak's life. Money from his boyfriend, the owner of Club Avfall who is also his sugar daddy can definitely complicate things.Good thing no-one knows from his school.Right?





	1. Home, Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently Avfall means waste in Norweigan. (I'm trying to be creative guys!) Also if you're not into the whole guys acting or wearing feminine stuff like make-up or skirts and dresses, then this fic isn't for you. This is gonna be hard to write because the characters are waaaay ooc but who cares. Writing fanfic is all about having fun, and i'm having fun so leave me be. Uhh...hope you enjoy? Also...smut....lots of it....not in this chapter though. I'm a slow burner. Enjoy!

Torsdag 13:05

 

"Jonas! Please?! I don't get it...."

Jonas scrunched his nose and shook his head yet again, taking a sip of his milk.

"I told you already Mags...no. If you wanna go down on a girl, then go down on them! I'm not telling you how or when to do it!"

Magnus crossed his arms and blew a puff of air towards his hair that began to fall into his eyes. He was so dramatic sometimes, even going as far as to stomp his foot once against the floor and glare at Jonas. Mahdi was currently finishing an assignment for physics and Isak? Isak was busy glancing at his two friends and wondered how on Earth he was stuck with someone as ridiculous as Magnus.

"Isak! You're gay!"

"Really?" Isak sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! You go down on your boyfriend right?"

"Uh?! Personal much?!"

"Well?"

"Magnus, i'm not telling you if i go down on Even! Go find someone else to ask!"

As soon as Magnus stood up from the table, Jonas firmly gripped onto Magnus's wrists and shook his head.

"Don't you dare ask someone else. You're lucky we haven't already given you black eyes cause of your fucked up mind..."

Magnus shrugged and sat down when Jonas released his grip. "Can't a man be curious?"

Jonas snorted and elbowed Isak.

"You're not a man...you're the equivalent of a baby girl!"

"Ha!"

Magnus pouted and decided to just take out his phone and scroll through random memes, screenshotting and making a mental note to send them in the group chat later. Isak munched on the half eaten apple that was slowly turning brown and he sighed.

'Magnus wasn't a man, he was the equivalent of a baby girl....'

'A baby girl...'

'Baby girl'

Was that really Jonas's opinion about...guys who weren't 'manly?' That they were the equivalent of a girl? What was wrong with a guy if they liked something femini-

"Isak!"

Isak snapped his head up to look at Jonas who had his eyebrows furrowed and his hand on Isak's shoulder.

"You spaced out there...you ok?"

Isak nodded.

"Just lost in thought..."

"I saw...i was wondering if you wanted to come for a kebab after school? Magnus says he's got family issues and stuff and Mahdi's going out with that girl later"

"Oh. Uhh...i can't. I've got something on..."

Looking over to Magnus's empty seat, he decided to ask Jonas the question.

"Jonas...do you have anything against...like guys who crossdress and stuff?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Just wondering"

"Uhh, no i'm cool with that. As long as it's not like flaunted right in front of my face and they try and get me to sit on their lap and stuff"

" 'They?' "

Jonas nodded and started cleaning up his tray of food, cleaning quickly before the bell rang.

"Yeah, like when you go to those...what do you call them? Burlesque clubs and stuff. You're not planning to go there or something...are you?"

"Nei!"

'Yes, i kinda have to'

"Ok...just a question..."

Jonas stood and slung the strap of his bag over his shoulders and picked up his lunch tray, empty wrappers and a carton of milk lay on it. Isak's tray was carried by him and he also put his bag on and sighed. He would tell Jonas another day....maybe one day....

"Jonas?"

"Hmm?"

"If...i mean...would you ever go to those burlesque shows? Like strip clubs and stuff?"

Jonas shook his head.

"Not really a fan of seeing older woman flaunt their chests in front of the whole world to see...i think that's kind of a private thing you know?"

"I guess"

"Are you going to a strip club with Even or something?"

"Or something"

Jonas hummed in thought and after clearing his tray, he shoved it on the counter, near the trash bins and began walking to his next class. Sure, Jonas could be a little opinionated about a lot of things, but when it came to women, he was the perfect gentleman.

"Isak! You coming or not?"

"Sure!"

......................................................................................

Torsdag 16:37

 

Home! Home! Home!

Home, where Isak could let loose and relax and not worry about anything except his homework he would need to work through later. Two steps inside the apartment and his bag was thrown beside his shoes which sat at the door and he began unbuttoning his jeans, zipper down and ran to his room. He opened the drawers attached to the bottom of the double-bed and almost whimpered. He missed this so much.

In his hands, was a perfectly pleated pastel pink skirt and a pair of cotton white panties with an image of a pink heart on the back. He immediately tore off his stupid man jeans and his ugly grey socks and his grey boxers which were hideous looking, to put on the new garments in his hands. As soon as the new outfit was on, he ran a hand up and down his legs. They were slightly prickly since Even hadn't bought him new razors recently, but surely he would be able to get him later.

Reaching for his phone, he instantly went on his contacts and hovered over the name of his boyfriend. He let it ring out twice before he answered, in a voice that was slightly higher pitched and more feminine and...soft.

"Hello?"

"Even! I'm all ready and waiting...shouldn't you be picking me up right now?"

"Of course baby. Wait a few minutes ok? I'll get Sonja to pick you up"

"Nei....not Sonja. She's a bitch...and i don't like being in a car with her alone...she was your ex after all..."

Even chuckled on the other side and hummed.

"Ok. I'll send John ok? He's gonna be there in five minutes. See you soon!"

"Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too. Better hurry. There's a new gift here with your name on it"

"Oh! Thank you!"

Even laughed once more and hung up, Isak immediately frowning upon that. Even was his boyfriend...he deserved some attention dammit! Still...

Throwing the phone towards the bottom of the bed, he grabbed a large baggy white t-shirt that clearly belonged to his boyfriend and let it fall over his shoulders, almost like an off the shoulder top. He grabbed his cocoa butter Vaseline and smeared that over his lips, giving it a shiny look. Afterwards, he grabbed his gold shimmery highlighter and brushed a couple of strokes against his cheekbones.

Pleased with his results, he grabbed Even's black hoodie that hung up over the coat hanger and changed his grey socks to a pair of white ankle socks. He managed to find his brand new Adidas trainers with the holographic stripes that Even had bought him recently and slipped them on. Finally, the buzzer rang and he grabbed his bag and put his hood up over his golden curls, face hidden from people outside and rushed into the silver car waiting for his presence.

He smiled at John and did his seat belt up and texted Even.

 

Got in the car with John. See you soon daddy ;) xxx


	2. Waiting For a Star To Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are pretty. This is beautiful on you....so fucking hot..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song Waiting for a star to fall by Boy Meets girl. Hopefully, you guys realize the titles are from songs.

"Are you sure? I can get John to-"

Matthew smiled and hugged Even.

"I told you. It's fine. I'm a tough guy. I can handle walking a couple blocks home"

After hesitating and mulling it over in his brain, Even agreed and patted his employees back twice before letting go and waved goodbye. He watched Matthew leave and turned to head back into his small office. The music here was starting to get on his nerves, but hey, as long as everyone did their job then who cared?

He opened a half empty pack of cigarettes and took one out, lit it and inhaled. The small and neatly wrapped up gift sat on the corner of the desk and he flicked the end of the cigarette into the ashtray when the burning end grew too big. Suddenly, the door opened and another one of his employees poked their head in. Samantha, or Sam as she liked to be called.

"Even?"

"Hmm?"

"I've got the new trainee in....she's here for the interview?"

"Huh? Now? She's an hour early..."

He huffed and stubbed the end of the cigarette out. Fixing his shirt of any creases and wrinkles, his phone vibrated and he fished it out, smiling widely at the new text Isak sent him.

 

_Waiting outside....where's my red carpet xxx  
_

 

There was a heart and a laughing emoji beside it and Even shrugged his shoulders, looking at Samantha apologetically. He began guiding her out of his office and spotted the new girl here for the interview.

"Hi! Susan is it?"

Susan smiled and nodded.

"Well Susan, Samantha here is gonna interview you. Somethings come up..."

"Wait what?"

Susan nodded and agreed.

"Of course! That's perfectly fine with me"

Even nodded and took a step forward, halting immediately when Samantha grabbed his wrist and hissed in his ear.

"Umm...hello? The interview?"

"Listen...if she gets the job, then she'll grow to know one thing only..."

"What's that?"

Even saw Isak stand in the entrance, making his way over to Even. He made an attempt to wink which made Isak giggle and he shrugged Samantha's hand off of him.

"That Isak comes first"

....................................................

"So how was school?"

Isak hummed and continued playing with Even's strands of hair around his ears. It wasn't a happy hum, more of a slightly agitated hum, and that worried Even.

"Baby?"

"I tried asking Jonas about his opinion of...like cross-dressing and stuff and then it went straight to strip clubs...and Jonas basically said he's not a fan of women showing their chest for the world to see..."

Even rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Isak's golden curls.

"What a gentleman..."

"Hmm...are you sure i'm not taking you away from work?"

"I'm sure"

"You're a little distracted Evy..."

"How can i focus on my work if I've got the most gorgeous human being in my lap?"

Isak giggled and pecked Even's cheek quickly before turning in his lap so his back was against Even's chest. Even immediately handed Isak the present and kept firm arms wrapped around his waist. Isak gasped in surprise and untied the ribbon and carefully took the wrapping paper off, setting the paper on the desk.

He held out the present in front of him and smiled so hard, his eyes looked like crescent moons.

"Oh my god Evy! I love it so much! Thank you! Thank you!"

Even chuckled and placed a kiss on the back of Isak's neck, fingers playing with the bottom of the hoodie and grinned. He hadn't even realised his baby was wearing his hoodie, then again, he should've known. Isak doesn't usually wear black...

"I know you wanted this one cause of when we went out....it was this one right?"

Isak nodded and shifted in Even's lap again so he could kiss him. Even's hands rested on the back of Isak's neck as he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and slid his tongue across the bottom of Isak's glittery ones. Before it could get too messy, however, Isak pulled back and looked down at the new skirt.

It was a lavender colour with pleats, similar to his pink one he was currently wearing, but something about lavender, wow! Needless to say, Isak adored this. He literally squealed and leaned back to sit on his taller boyfriends knees, trusting Even to make sure Isak didn't fall off. The chair Even sat on squeaked from the strain of holding up two grown boys and he ran his hands up and down Isak's legs.

"Do you want me to buy you more razors?"

Isak nodded and pouted.

"Don't you think it's stupid you need to be eighteen to buy razors? Like....why?!"

"True. But i like buying you it..."

"Hmm...do you want me to try this on?"

Even smirked and nodded. Isak stood and was thankful that the door had a lock on it. He took off his pink skirt and replaced it with the brand new lavender one. He giggled when Even wiggled his eyebrows when he had to shimmy his butt into the skirt and Even sighed. Isak looked at the skirt in awe and when Even stood, held his hand above his head, Isak twirled and awed at the material again.

"I feel so...pretty..."

"You are pretty. This is beautiful on you....so fucking hot..."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm..."

Even leaned in to press a kiss on Isak's lips, closer and closer when they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Isak whined and pressed his forehead into Even's chest, a blush forming on his cheeks. Even cursed a loud 'Fuck!' into the air and stomped over to the door, swung it open and huffed at Samantha who stood there, eyes wide in fear.

"Even, there's a fight..."

Even ran out and Isak followed behind him, staying close to his boyfriend. Sure enough, there was a fight going on with one of the customers and a stripper. Alex, the stripper immediately stopped the fighting and pointed at the customer.

"He's trying to-"

The customer frowned and crossed his arms.

"I was giving him money and he started getting all pissy cause he can't appreciate a little touching!"

Even sighed and pointed at the door.

"Listen, this is a strip club, not a whore house. You don't touch or sleep with the employees, watch only. I'm going to have to ask you to leave before i force you to"

The arrogant customer simply crossed his arms and smirked. He was clearly drunk and full of too many drinks at that. His gaze fixed on Isak immediately and he scoffed.

"Don't want me to touch, then don't dress like that"

"Sir, leave now. I won't ask you again..."

The man stood, slung his jacket over one shoulder and roughly slammed his shoulders against Even's as he walked by. The two bouncers stood at the door, waiting for him to leave and when Even heard a smack, Isak yelping loudly, he saw red. Spinning on his heel, he threw a punch to the man's cheek and yelled. Even wasn't usually an angry person, or a violent one at that. He was usually a calm, suave kind of guy. But as soon as someone stepped over the line for Isak? They were a dead man walking.

The bouncers grabbed the man before he was able to get another punch in and dragged him out, Even shouting after them.

"Make sure you get a picture! Preferably before the bruising starts!"

Even huffed and turned to the rest of the club.

"Sorry about that everyone! Please, continue!"

The music was turned up louder and Even was still seething. Isak stood in front of Even, hands cupped around his cheeks and he kissed his lips softly. An 'I'm here, nothing's going to happen' kiss.

"Evy? Baby it's ok...calm down...calm down...I'm here...always here"

"He can't just-! Fuck! He can't-!"

"Evy...come on...I'm ok...I'm ok..."

"But-! He's jus-! You're just getting used to wearing this and he has the balls to say-! You're not dressed slutty or anything! He's dege-!"

Isak giggled and Even stopped his rant. He hummed and kissed Even's lips again and Even's shoulders slumped.

"It's kinda cute when you get all protective...kinda hot"

Even raised his eyebrows.

"Kinda? I think you mean 'really' hot"

"My mistake, come on, I want a drink"

Even nodded and brought him over to the bar. He sat down on the counter and ordered them both a small glass of beer each, pulled Isak onto his lap and both of them watched the club around them, relaxed. More relaxed than Isak was in school and more relaxed when Even had to handle the club alone. Susan, the new employee pointed at the pair before whispering in Samantha's ear.

"Are they...?"

"They're together. Isak Valtersen..."

"He looks like he's 14..."

"He's 17 actually"

"17?! Underage...so...what's the age gap?"

"Even's rules can be shifted for Isak. And there's only a five year age gap"

"Oh"

"By the way, another quick tip? Whenever you see the purple bow on the door-knob of Even's office? Stay away from it"

Susan glanced at the couple who were happily kissing and swaying to the music and then at Samantha, getting the message instantly. She flushed red for a second and nodded.

"I see...Ok, thanks for the tip"


	3. Let It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So when...are you introducing us to him anyway?"

Their nightly routine was like everyone else, except for Isak's who was exhausted. He still had homework and math studying to accomplish by the end of the night. Unfortunately, he was currently in the bath, soapy bubbles up to his chin and leaning in to Evens hand. Even was currently kneeling on the bathroom floor, giggling and constantly kissing Isak's soap covered face. Despite their small argument about Isak begging Even to join him in the tub, Even had strictly told him that he had school work and a round of sex wasn't going to help Isak study any better.

Even picked up a handful of bubbles and blew it towards the tiled wall.

"So..."

Isak giggled and rested his forearms against the edge of the tub, chin coming down to lean against the top of his arms.

"So?"

"So...did you like the skirt?"

"I did. I love it"

"I ordered you those socks you wanted, the ones with the frills?"

Isak nodded and mumbled a 'thanks' before yawning. Even stroked the top of Isak's hair, accidentally getting some bubbles on top and he sighed happily.

"Isak?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

With that asked, Isak's head snapped up at the question and frowned.

"Of course i am! I'm always happy with you an-yes, i am. Why? What's wrong? Is everything ok Evy?"

Even smiled and adjusted his position on the floor when his knees began tingling. Here come the pins and needles that would last forever...

"Everythings ok. I just mean...is our relationship ok?"

Isak sat up properly and his eyes widened. Fear, worry and a wave of anxiety flooded his brain.

"Evy please don't say-"

"No! I would never! I'm sorry baby...i just wanted to ask when you were planning to introduce me to, like your friends and stuff...."

Isak exhaled and scooted forward a bit closer to Even. At least he was no longer thinking of the fear of Even breaking up with him. It was just about introducing him to his frie-

"Huh?"

"Evy....I...I'm not embarrassed of you or anything, quite the opposite. But you gotta see my point of view....when they realize the age gap and the whole....money thing....they'll see me as some...moocher or something..."

Even raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"A moocher?"

"Yeah! A moocher! Like, someone who mooches someone off for money...that's basically what I'm doing...."

"Baby, you're my boyfriend, not a gold digger. Besides, we met at my work...."

"And your job too...what would they think? They'd get all some sort of weird ideas in their head and shit. I can't be bothered with the drama..."

"So you're planning to keep me hidden forever?"

"No! I'll introduce you...just...not now..."

Even nodded, understanding and he dipped his hand in the water before beginning to rub off the highlighter from Isak's cheekbones with the pad of his thumb. Isak leaned in to the touch and mischievously bit his thumb gently. When Even sighed, in fake disappointment, he shook his head.

"You...have school-work to do"

Isak whined like a child being told off.

"But Evy....I'm already ahead of all my classes and I'm getting sixes..."

"You're so smart baby...."

"I am...i guess....plus i can thank you? For the skirt?"

"Oh? Thank me?"

Isak hummed a yes and surged forward to kiss Even's smiling lips. He bit the bottom, licked into his mouth until Even pulled away and stood and practically jumped into the tub, knees pried open on each side of Isak's hips and kissed him again. He rested his hands against the edge of the tub for balance and ground down on Isak, soaked denim against soft skin, lips against one another and soaked cotton against Isak's chest. The water splashed out from the edges, soaking the ground when Even pulled back to glance at it.

"We'll dry it later"

............................................................................

"Maybe we should get a book or something! Like a...like a kink book!"

Mahdi face-palmed and Jonas shook his head, even going as far as to smack it lightly against the table. Magnus gave them all a look as if to say 'what?!' and whistled loudly when Isak walked over, dark blue jeans and Even's baggy red hoodie.

"Have fun with Even last night Isak?"

Isak absentmindedly brought a hand up to the side of his neck where he could clearly feel the dark red and purple bruise sucked into his skin and blushed before mumbling a 'shut up.' Jonas crooked an eyebrow and nodded towards Isak.

"So when...are you introducing us to him anyway?"

"When I'm ready. I thought we discussed this already..."

"Isak, it's been over a year"

"Yeah? Good observation Jonas"

"So are you never going to introduce us to him? You expect us to believe in this 'Even' dude?"

Isak groaned and pointed to the hickey on his neck.

"You think i gave myself a hickey?! I told you, i need time..."

"Pfft! How much more time do you really need?"

Jonas stood from the table, the legs of his chair scraping against the floor and he slumped away in a bad mood. Isak frowned and rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the wrong here, was he? No. He wasn't. Why couldn't Jonas just respect his need for more time?

Looking at Magnus and Mahdi, who sat in awkward silence, he raised an eyebrow and smiled, not fully, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"So...what were you talking about? A kink book?"

Mahdi groaned dramatically and pointed at Magnus.

"This retard thinks keeping a kink book is arousing. What the fuck?"

"Well think! If you wanna hook up with someone again, then you should know how to make them feel better, right? So why not make a kink book on the girls who enjoy certain kinks?"

Mahdi face-palmed and Isak scrunched his nose.

"That's a little degrading, don't you think?"

"Does Even keep a kink book on you?"

"Nei, cause we don't have to write it down to remember what kinda kinks we have..."

The words just seemed to spill out of Isak's lips before he was able to stop and he regretted it immediately as soon as he saw Magnus's face light up.

"Eh?! You and Even are so kinky!"

"Fuck off Mags!"

"What, is hickeys your kink?!"

Mahdi snorted and elbowed Magnus.

"Nah, man, his kink is glittery lips"

Isak froze, and he swore he felt his heart stop for a second, but then Magnus was laughing and shouting an agreement and pointed at Isak's lips and he was sure he couldn't feel his blood circle his body anymore.

"True. Does Even wear glitter?"

"No! I mean, like, his lips are chapped so...we used those glittery Vaselines that Vilde DIY'd over christmas..."

So that wasn't necessarily a lie. They did have a bunch of glittery Vaselines that Vilde gave Isak during the christmas party during school, but if Isak had a choice of smearing Vaseline, or shiny lip-gloss? No doubt the gloss would win.

Magnus nodded and Mahdi chuckled. Isak stood from his chair and made his way to the next class, stopping at a bathroom on the way. He was thankful no-one was in and it was empty so he could grab a tissue, wet it and start dabbing it at his lips. He wiped his lips, and sure enough, when he removed it, there was a trace of glitter. Suddenly, the tissue was like poison and he dropped it down the sink, tap turned on to soak the stupid thing. he felt sick. His stomach began to churn and suddenly, the cocktail he had last night didn't sit right in his stomach anymore.

"Fuck..."

Turning around, he fell to his knees, dry heaved into the toilet bowl and huffed. Tears sprung to his eyes and he whined. Usually when he was sick, Even was there to rub his back and pull back his hair that fell in his eyes. Even would rub small circles into his back, kiss his temples and tell him everything's ok, it happens to everyone, it's not disgusting if i still find you attractive.

Isak stood, wiped his mouth again and left to head to biology. When he sat down beside Sana who was engrossed in her Facebook messages on her laptop, Isak chose to joke and nudged her slightly.

"Talking to Yousef hmm?"

She turned to him with a slight glare and slammed her laptop shut.

"Says the boy who's come in with that on your neck...? Who's it from anyways? Even?"

Isak nodded shyly and took out his books. Sana was such an easy-going girl to talk to. Tough, but easy-going. She didn't take shit from nobody and as her motto went, no-one fucks over her friends indeed. She was actually one of the strongest people Isak knew and despite everyones beliefs of her being 'homophobic' because of her religion, she was actually one o the only people to give Isak support. Isak had actually mulled it over in his brain at times if he was going to tell Sana about his...passion for...feminine clothing. Sadly, his anxiety won that battle and he never did get around to the positive outcomes.

"By the way Isak, when were you going to tell me you go to strip clubs?"

And just like that, Isak's world stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, smut will come soon, as I've said, i'm a slow burner for writing so....this fic actually might be long. Also, any theories so far, as to what will happen?


	4. Cryin' In The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But Evy...It's not! Nothings ok! Everything's just going to go to shit and i know it!"

Sana waited for her answer, crossing her arms and she huffed when Isak just continued to stare. He had to think of a lie, had to think of something. How did Sana even get to be around that area? She lived in a completely different area! No-one from his school lives near Club Avfall! No-one's supposed to know about the only safe haven Isak had. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What was he supposed to do?

"And what was with the shorts? Don't you realize it's literally minus two degrees?"

Shorts? Maybe she hadn't seen all of him then. Even's hoodie was big enough to cover his ass, yeah, that had to be it. Why she thought he wore shorts and not a skirt.

"What...what were you doing around that area?"

"I was going to the lake...now answer my question"

"My....my dad wa-uhh....he was sorta drunk and I had to go get him..."

Sana simply narrowed her eyes and gave a sarcastic 'mhmm' to which Isak gulped at.

"So...you had to get him, in your shorts, whilst getting out of a very expensive looking car?"

Shit, the car. John. His escort.

"Oh. yeah, he's my dad's assistant....he's the one who called me...an...and i was getting ready for a work out and then....yeah"

Isak gave that usual nervous chuckle he did when situations like this got awkward fast. It had happened last year with Emma, a girl who Isak never wanted to speak or see again. He never wanted to even think about her....ugh. She was enough to send shivers through his body, and not the good kind.

"Uhuh...ok. Sorry for...I didn't mean to ask something personal..."

"It's ok. You didn't know"

Sana nodded and brought her books out, switching the topic, thankfully, to biology and started bickering with Isak in record time about the right and wrong answer. She was right, she had to be. Isak was the wrong one here....

........................................................

"Even?"

Even glanced up from his laptop and towards Samantha and crooked an eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Samantha blushed a little and mumbled an apology. She stepped in the room and Even quickly minimized the website he was currently on. Currently, he was busy ordering the new lip-gloss that Isak had said he wanted because 'Wow Evy! Look how much glitter comes out of it!' and just like that, Even had managed to track down the lip-gloss, ordered it and had yet to accept the other order on the other tab. A new hoodie with the words Prince written on it, beside it were animated letters, handwritten and saying ss, so technically, the hoodie said both words.

Isak would love it because Even couldn't wait to see how it would look on him very soon.

"So what is it? Another fight?"

"No. Just fake ID's been handed in. Shame, they were fairly cute as-well, especially the blonde one. They're only 18 though, not old enough..."

Even nodded and took the two ID's, laughing at them when he spotted the date.

"I remember getting a fake ID! They weren't this shit though. Did....Euan McGreggor...isn't he an actor? Really think he looks 43 in this?"

Samantha shrugged, amused with these and turned to walk out.

"Whatever, I'm going back to work...oh hi Isak!"

She walked by Isak who stepped in and shut the door behind him, leaning against it while huffing and staring at his boyfriend.

"You're here late..."

"I uhh...had..."

Noticing the scared tone in Isak's voice made Even worry and he stood up quickly to rush over to the trembling boy. He also noticed Isak's attire. Where was his pretty little skirt? His cute ankle socks? His gold highlighter?

Something must have been wrong because only Even knew how much Isak hated to wear what he wore right now, his 'manly' clothes. His fake clothes.

Even cupped Isak's face in his large hands and kissed the tip of his nose, pressing their foreheads together and nuzzling their noses softly against one another. Isak sighed and then he bit his own lip and burst into tears to which Even wiped away quickly.

"Isak...Isy...baby hey...hey...It's ok....It's ok..."

He brought him in for a hug, allowing Isak to bury his face into his chest. Luckily, Even was tall enough to wrap his arms all around Isak and he could literally hide him away from the world if he could. Still, Isak needed a hug, and if you were born with the lucky genes of a lanky tall man, then yeah, Even could give the best hugs.

"But Evy...It's not! Nothings ok! Everything's just going to go to shit and i know it!"

"Shh...shh...come on Isak, i need you to tell me what's going on...please?"

The door opened again and Even glared at Samantha who quickly shut it again, thankful Isak didn't realize her presence since he simply continued being a sobbing mess.

"Someone saw me come in here! They saw! And...and they...they didn't actually see me wearing a skirt, she thought it was shorts...but-!"

Even squeezed Isak tighter and kissed his hair, running his fingers through the curls, smoothing out any tugs that were through it.

"And i had to lie to her and say i was getting my dad outta here....fuck...Evy what do i do?"

"You could tell the truth...but i know you're not ready so....it's ok. We're going to take this minute by minute...remember? You said that to me....can i do the same for you?"

Isak calmed down a lot and nodded. Even nudged his nose against Isak's and smiled at his cute little giggle. When Isak shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, Even smiled.

"Do you want...to get dressed? In comfy clothes?"

Isak nodded eagerly and Even turned to grab his jacket before draping it over Isak's shoulders and pulled the hood up. Even though Even would prefer if Isak just came out to everyone about their relationship, his passion for 'female' clothes and the club, he knew Isak wasn't near ready. And that was ok. Isak had only came out last year and...that was pretty good for him, so incredibly brave, even with his schizo mother and his asshole of a father.

Even started guiding him out of the club and into his car at the back. Isak had just got in the seat when Even groaned loudly.

"What is it?"

"I forgot my laptop. Wait here baby..."

And Even left to head back inside. He quickly grabbed his laptop, told Samantha to lock up despite her short protest about having to do it more often. As soon as Even told her she would be allowed two free drinks, she agreed and took the keys. Even walked out of the place, clothes stinking of whatever the heck everyone was smoking in there and roughly, but accidentally bumped into someones shoulder. They didn't even seem to notice his presence because they were bickering with one another while heading away.

"So much for 'I know a guy who does great fake ID's! Way to go Mags! Fucking idiot..."

"Eh?! I swear he used to be great! Jonas told me it was him who did his!"

"That's it, I'm going to Jonas's. He actually can get us into places..."

"Wait for me!"

Even snorted when he realised this so called 'Euan McGreggor' was actually the blonde boy from earlier. Wow...what an idiot. He got in the car, threw the laptop into Isak's lap and kissed him slowly.

"If you open the laptop, you'll see the little surprise i bought you..."

"Oh! I actually got you something too! Hold on..."

Even raised his eyebrows and waited for Isak to take out whatever was in his oversized jacket pockets. Isak usually wasn't able to buy Even anything eccentric thanks to his constant broke ass not having any money. Then again, it was sort of Even's job to provide it. So Isak bought him something? How thoughtful.

"Tada!"

Isak sang as he pulled out the box and Even swore he wanted to kiss this boy forever.

"I remember you saying you love strawberry tea....i dunno why, cause i like normal tea...but we ran out and you were complaining this morning an-mmph!"

Even kissed him, kissed him hard enough to make Isak drop the box in slight shock and make him breathless when he pulled back.

"Isak...you...are the best...fuck, i love you so much..."

"I love you too....so you like the gift?"

Even laughed and picked up the box before setting it in the back seat.

"I love it. Thank you..."

"It's just...like i feel bad cause i can never actually get you stuff, but you always..."

"Isak?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop talking. You just gave me a super thoughtful gift and somehow that's turning me on...so thank me when we go home...ok?"

"Ok. Evy?"

"Yeah?"

"I know...i don't even know what the gift is, but thank you in advance ok?"

"Minute for minute...remember that"

Isak hovered his hand over Even's as he started to steer the wheel with one hand. A little dangerous, but it was ok. Even had been driving for years now, so no need to worry. Besides, Isak couldn't go a whole car ride without pressing kisses to Even's knuckles and whispering in the silent air how much he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy with all the positive responses on this story. Remember, I'm a complete rookie, this is my second ever fanfic, inspired by the works of someone on Wattpad. She actually writes Septiplier stories, not really something i ship, but her writing is phenomenal, my favourite story of hers would be Mr Fischbach. Despite her going through such a hard time right now, i can only wish Otakuchan431 the best of luck and all my prayers.


	5. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Theme? Umm....I dunno, how does grey sound?"
> 
> "Grey? What about yellow?"
> 
> "Yellow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this au, it's been super fun to write so far!
    
    
      
        **lørdag 8:58**
      
    

 

The weekend was fun for Isak for many reasons, mainly because he was able to chill and relax with Even, watching movies and listening to him point out what exactly was happening in every single frame. How the actors and actresses got the part, how long it took the director to come up with the movie and how many years it took to make the actual movie. Who the actors and actresses were married to, their families, how they discovered their sexuality...Isak could go on and on....still, he wouldn't change a thing. Cuddling up to Even during movies made up for the rambling.

They were halfway through watching Romeo and Juliet for the thousandth time, the scene where Romeo and Juliet lay in bed, soft pillow-talk shared between them as Romeo's hand ran up and down Juliet's naked back. Even had paused it a second ago.

Even was currently standing in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to finish boiling so he could make Isak a cup of coffee, himself a cup of strawberry tea. While he was waiting, Isak was busy fiddling with the frills around his ankle socks, the little pearls that drooped from the edges were fascinating and he had managed to file his nails earlier, so he was admiring how neat and tidy they looked more than usual. 

"Evy?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you done with the tea?"

"The kettle's not boiling quickly...i think we should get a new one"

"Sure! Same one than before or...?"

Even poked his head out the kitchen and looked a little lost in thought.

"Actually, i think maybe we should redecorate around here? Maybe change the kitchen? The wallpaper's starting to peel..."

"I told you we should have just painted it..."

Even hummed in agreement and scanned the room, his creative brain starting to mull over what colours and what theme the kitchen should be. The living-room had the theme of 'cozy' the bathroom, the theme of 'dolphins' with stickers of them stuck all over the bathroom walls.

"What theme?"

"Theme? Umm....I dunno, how does grey sound?"

"Grey? What about yellow?"

"Yellow?"

Isak walked towards him and pretended to think it over, as if it was the hardest decision in the world to choose. He nodded shyly before Even was pushing him slightly into the wall and kissed him softly.

"Yellow then?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

Isak gave him one quick Eskimo kiss before he was smooching him again, peppering kisses all across Even's face, his cheeks, his nose, his chin, his neck, the pulse points...everywhere really. They were about to just forget the movie and take this somewhere else, preferably the bedroom when Even's phone went off. Isak whined pathetically when Even pulled back and Even bit his tongue, rolling his eyes and gripped the phone.

"I'm seriously considering firing Susan..."

"Just answer it so we can continue..."

Even sighed and threw himself on the couch, answering the phone and patting his lap for Isak to sit on. Isak sat down on Even's lap, chest to chest and rested his head in his chest.

"Susan. What is it?"

"Even! There's some guy here and he's saying he's willing to invest something to expend the club! Samantha's off sick today, but she left me your number in-case something happens"

"Where's John?"

"He's out driving to get you"

Even, without thinking, ran his hands up the back of Isak's skirt, squeezing his ass and Isak yelped, unaware of Even's intentions. He gave Even a glare when he laughed at Isak's reaction and pecked him on the cheek.

"Do i have to be there Susan?"

"Yes! Oh...did i interrupt you and Isak? Sorry..."

"We'll be there in two minutes. Also, tell the guy he can fuck the offer, I'm not investing anything with anyone else, it's my business, mine only"

Susan mumbled an ok and hung up. Isak watched Even toss his phone carelessly onto the ground and he kissed the stress away.

..........................................................................

"So....we're here because...."

"Because we're not going to get a peaceful night after that douchebag....well, i'm too stressed....fuck, and i really wanted today to go so well....we haven't had a proper date in a while with me being so busy with work..."

"Well, bringing me here is sort of like a date...you know? We can dance, and sing, and eat..."

Even smiled and stroked Isak's cheek. He couldn't believe that this cute innocent sweet boy, (maybe not so much innocent) could make him happy, bring out the positive's in such a negative situation. The world could be ending and Isak could come up with something like 'Well, at least we're together, right?' Fuck, Even loved him....

"So...dancing? I take it you wanna dance tonight?"

"And show off my new skirt? Definitely"

Even raised his eyebrows, asked for two of Isak's favourite cocktails and rolled a joint while Isak sipped at his drink. He let Isak take a drag after lighting the joint and instantly, Isak felt whatever worries he had in his head disappear. He was not only tipsy from the large alcohol intake (So maybe a vodka cocktail wasn't the smartest idea) but now he was slightly high, dying to dance to the music and show off his skirt, maybe bat an eyelash or two towards other guys just to rile up Even.

He stood on the counter, along with the other girls and guys who were stripping, something Isak wouldn't do, but he liked to dance, so that was good enough. He swayed his hips, hands in the air as people cheered him on. He danced with the other strippers, even getting a twirl from the guy beside him. Everyone could definitely see up his skirt, spotting his pastel pink panties he wore, Even glaring at a couple of people who were touching his ankles. Every-time someone did though, Isak was sure enough to step further away from them and continue his dancing, body dancing to the bass. 

When Isak grew tired a little, he dropped to his knees on the counter, right in front of Even, bending his neck down to meet him in for a kiss. Even made a hand signal towards the bartender, two of the same blue cocktails sliding over until Isak released from the kiss and picked one up, drinking it a little and kissing Even open mouthed. When Even pulled back, he swallowed the drink and started pulling a clingy Isak out the club.

"Fuck...baby you kiss so-"

"Evy! I want-can i pleeeease get money to buy a surprise?!"

Oh God. Drunk Isak was clingy and very cute Isak. Although, maybe giving him a smoke wouldn't have been the best idea since...

"I'm gonna be sick....like vomit sick..."

And Isak ran towards the nearest bush, puked out all of his guts and got in the car with Even, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheeks, despite the horrible sicky smell. Even, being the polite gentleman he was, wiped Isak's face, smearing his lip-gloss a little and kissed the top of his head. Isak was nearly falling asleep against Even's shoulders and after a couple of minutes listening to Even hum Jason Myraz's I'm Yours, he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter ;)


	6. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well? Come here then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut.....sorry for being terrible with smut writing. Not my strong point. Fluff is though. 
> 
> Also, I listened to a clip accidentally on YouTube called 'Sweater Weather but in a bathroom at a party' which I found fitting so....yeah....enjoy!

So it was completely normal for Even and Isak to have sex in Even's office. Why else would there be a sofa tucked in the corner of the room? There were two black fluffy blankets which were hardly used and an additional small bathroom attached to his office. Realistically, you could live here, if you weren't so snobbish and picky about your living arrangements.   
  
Isak loved being here though. At times, like right now, if his insomnia kicked up again, interfering with his life and screwing with his studies, then he would easily crash on this couch, with Even in the room, telling everyone to stay away from his office and quit the damn screaming. It's a strip club, not a shouting contest.  
  
As if Isak could say anything.   
  
During sex, Isak was....loud, very loud and vocal actually. If there was something he liked, as in one of his kinks, it would be public spaces. Hello? Even wouldn't stop teasing him about finding gay porn on his phone and one of the tabs just happened to be 'gay sex in public toilets' along with college sex.  
  
Don't judge him, he used to be turned on easily with watching two hot college guys get it on. Especially if it was a threesome, foursome even....  
  
Fuck.  
  
He was drooling.  
  
Another thing? If Isak wanted something, he was bound to get It, no matter the price or consequence. He was spoiled. Always had been by Even. Gets everything he wants and asks for. Not once has he been told no, and Isak....liked that.  
  
He liked being spoiled by Even, asking for money to buy something extra secret between the two of them. So it wasn't just for Isak's benefit, but for Even's aswell.  
  
"Isak...I'm trying to work...."  
  
Isak sat on the arm of the couch, swinging his legs back and forth as he tried so desperately for his boyfriend's attention. Usually Even would just straight up say yes and they'd get right to fucking.  
  
Now?  
  
Even was being...awkward to say the least.  
  
He had claimed he was too busy working and of course, that pissed Isak off because he hadn't just embarrassed himself by going into that lingerie shop...what the fuck was it called? Marinka!  
  
He had not embarrassed himself by going in there and picking out sexy underwear just for Even to ignore him.  
  
No way!  
  
"Evy...please?"  
  
No response. The only sound in the room was the sound of Even typing away on the computer and eventually, Isak knew he had to pull out the big guns. Even was a romantic and romantic shit turned him on no doubt. Even if it did make Isak cringe.  
  
"Evy? You wanna give up 'making love' to me? For typing shit on your computer?"  
  
Even froze and turned his head enough so he could look over his shoulder. Isak was busy playing with the hem of his skirt, the lavender one, and so, Even shut the laptop and patted his thighs.  
  
"Well? Come here then"   
  
Isak widened his eyes and nodded eagerly. He rushed over, the sides of his legs wrapping around Even's waist and Even pulled the hem of the skirt up, peeking at the prize underneath.  
  
"Oh....this is the surprise? Fuck baby you're so hot. So hot, should be illegal...fuck..."  
  
Isak smirked at that, happy with the praise and he wiggled his hips, just slightly. He loved this pair of panties, a red wine colour and low waisted, practically falling off when he walked. It was all just sheer lace, and when Even hooked a finger around the elastic band, his other hand roaming the rest of the material, he simply raised an eyebrow and decided to tease the poor boy.  
  
"You bought this? What store...would allow you...a baby, to go buy such adult underwear? Hmm?"  
  
"I..I'm not a baby....."  
  
"I beg to differ. Yes you are. You're my baby...my baby boy, baby girl...my baby..."  
  
Isak whined and wiggled his hips down again, feeling that little bump through Even's skinny jeans. Oh. Ok. So this plan was definitely working. That's good.  
  
"Evy...."  
  
"Isy...I need you...to reach in the drawer and give me...yeah that's it"   
  
Isak already knew what he was going to say so he grabbed the lube from the drawer and shut it. Handing the small bottle over to Even, Even wedged it between his waist and the arm of the chair, making sure to keep it in perfect reach at all times. Isak ran his hands up and under Even's shirt, feeling his chest, his nipples, his rhythmic heartbeat.  
  
"Fuck...."  
  
Isak let his hands drop to Even's hips and he hovered his hands over the button before popping it with his fingers, zip pulled down and the dark blue waistband of Even's boxers peeked out from underneath. Even's hands continued to roam Isak's ass, feeling his hard cock through the panties. He leaned in and kissed Isak's lips that were sticky with glitter lip gloss and he licked into his mouth, tongues dancing and fighting. Even won and he lifted one hand to rest on the back of Isak's hair, pulling slightly and allowing a moan to spill from Isak's lips.   
  
Isak brought his arms up to circle Even's neck and he deepened the kiss, absentmindedly rubbing and humping Even's thighs. Suddenly the panties felt like they were suffocating him and Even pulled them to the side, freeing Isak's cock.   
  
Isak allowed Even to kiss and nibble his neck, his collarbone, the shell of his ears. He allowed Even to lightly grip his arms as he tried so desperately for a trace of release. Even removed his hands, his lips going back to Isak's lips, biting the bottom and....oh....ok...Even wanted to be quick.  
  
Ok.  
  
Isak pulled the waistband of Even's boxers down far enough for his own cock to be free and he wrapped his fingers around it, pumping slowly. Even took this time to coat his fingers with the lube before reaching behind Isak, underneath his skirt to press one finger into his waiting hole. Isak stopped and groaned slightly. Even's fingers were long, perfect for sex....  
  
"Evy....can...can I get-"  
  
"Fuck....yes..."  
  
Even shoved another finger in, kissing and biting Isak's neck and when Isak impatiently bounced slightly, Even removed his fingers, lubed up his cock and lifted Isak right on, slamming into him with one thrust. Isak yelled loudly, being very vocal of course, tears sprung to his eyes and he whimpered, death grip on Even's shoulders. He wouldn't be surprised if there were crescent moons bleeding on Even's shoulders.  
  
"Fuck....Evy....that..."  
  
"Did I hurt you? Fuck baby you feel so good....remind me to never ignore you again...never again..."  
  
"Evy....Evy....just wait a second...lemme... oh fuck...."  
  
Isak let Even kiss him slowly and softly, nice enough for Isak to forget about the pain shooting up through his body and apparently too nice enough that the other people on the other side of the door would just walk right in. Susan, the new girl, looked down at her sheet in her hand before she opened her mouth to talk, freezing when she looked up and saw...Even hugging Isak? How cute.   
  
Even gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He knew how much Isak hated to actually be caught having sex in public, despite his serious kink of it, he didn't actually like the thought of being caught. Isak whimpered, mistakenly moved his hips and Even moaned before flushing and glaring at the girl.  
  
"Susan....I'll...I'll talk la-ah-ter!"  
  
She slammed the door shut, face burning red and she glanced over at Samantha.  
  
"I thought you said when theres a purple bow..."  
  
Samantha smirked.  
  
"You think they actually have the patience to get up and put it on? Hardly. Seriously didn't you hear Isak?"  
  
"Well...Even's pissed at me..."  
  
"No wonder. You nearly upset Isak...now excuse me. This is why I'm the good assistant"  
  
Samantha walked over to the music, turning it up louder than before.  
  
Isak could hear the music getting louder, as did Even and he smiled slightly. He could hear the muffled music of sweater weather by the neighbourhood and Isak wrapped his arms around Even's neck.  
  
"Fuck...I love this song..."  
  
Even nodded and gripped Isak's ass, lifting him up slightly only to drop him back down. The chair they sat in creeked slightly, with the strain of holding up two boys. The loud music sent a slight vibration on the floor and up into the boys and Isak finally, finally started increasing his pace.   
  
He lifted himself up, lowered himself down quickly, moaning loudly. Even didn't even try and silence his moans, allowing his boy to be as loud as he wanted.   
  
Every time Isak bounced, his skirt at the back flapped in the air and Isak could feel the air on his ass everytime. He threw his head back, shouting little 'ah, ah, ah's' in thr air. His back arched and his eyes stung with tears because Even was never-ending teasing him, never meeting him for a thrust.   
  
"Evy...Evy...please....please....just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Screw making love...just...just fuck me...please...."  
  
Even kissed Isak's temple, hand playing with Isak's cock.   
  
"You can do better than that..."  
  
Isak whined and Even grinned.  
  
"Come on Isy..."  
  
"Fine...can...can you please fuck me?"  
  
Even raised an eyebrow, not pleased, until Isak said that one word.  
  
"Daddy...."  
  
Even stood on shaky feet, Isak in his arms and still inside him. For a lanky boy, he still had a lot of muscle, a lot. He carried Isak over to the couch, laying him down and began fucking him quickly. He fucked him until Isak was sweating little beads, he fucked him until Isak came. He fucked him until he had milked everything out of Isak, came himself, and all Isak could do was lie there, kissing Even and crying out of bliss.  
  
When he pulled out of Isak, he saw his little boy drowsy, ready to sleep. He walked into the bathroom after tucking himself back into his boxers and jeans and washed Isak down with a warm wet cloth. He lay Isak down properly against the pillows and wrapped the blanket around him.  
  
"Evy...I love you so much...like more than...everything....combined....in the world...so much....so...so much..."  
  
Even chuckled and kissed Isak. Sleepy Isak was the cutest Isak. He let the boy sleep and went back to his desk, sitting down on the chair and opening his laptop back up, getting right to work.  



	7. Adrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So...Adrian right?"
> 
> "Uhh...yeah?"
> 
> "Well, Isak, i have something for you...maybe next time, don't lie to the manager, ok? You're lucky, you're cute..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter for how the pair met

Samantha rushed in Even's office, door swung wide open and she stood there, almost breathless, one strap of her top loose against her shoulder. Even's first thought went to the worst when he assumed someone had tried something with his assistant and he stood up quickly.

"Sam...is everything ok? You're ok?"

Samantha nodded and beckoned him out with a hand gesture. When Even stepped out the office and stood beside her, she whispered in his ear and pointed at the figure sitting at the bar.

"I'm pretty sure he's nowhere near 18...i think he sneaked in or something...but he's too drunk to actually respond to me....maybe he'll listen to you"

Even huffed loudly and ran a hand down his face. He mumbled an 'ok' and walked over to the boy. The bartender shot a weird look at Even when he walked over and decided that small talk with this boy would be a start. Maybe find out his address and get John to take him home. When he walked over, however, he noticed that the boy wore a hoodie with the sleeves a little too short, a snapback sat on the table and he wore a grey pleated...skirt?

He didn't look like the kind of person who would wear feminine clothing, but hey, he wasn't judging.

Even sat down beside him and ordered a drink, a vodka wicked cocktail which was exactly what it was, a blue wicked mixed in with vodka. Simple and nice.

"So...you don't look anything near 18...."

The boy with...gorgeous golden curls simply shrugged and took a sip of his drink. Even took notice of the gloss that stained the rim of the cup. This gorgeous angelic boy was wearing cute pink lip-gloss that matched his skin tone and he was wearing a small bit of glitter on his cheeks, super cute. Angel boy didn't answer and he crossed his arms.

"It's so fucking annoying.....like....what even is clothes?"

Even raised his eyebrows and looked down at the boys shoes. He was wearing black converse, the laces undone and he patted the boys shoulders slightly.

"Well, it's nearing 2019...who cares about gender crisis's....right? You can....can wear whatever you want, and what you like as makeup...it doesn't have to be for girls..."

"You're wrong, if someone saw me like this...i would....fuck i don't know..." He turned to look at Even and when he did, his eyes widened, his mouth opened slightly and he almost gasped "Fuck, you're gorgeous...."

Even chuckled and pointed at the drink.

"Thanks, so as i asked earlier, mind telling me your age? Name even?"

"My names Adrian...i'm of age, don't worry, i can have sex!"

"But can you drink? You look...fifteen..."

Adrian shook his head stubbornly, like a child and he crossed his arms, pouting slightly.

"No! I'm....of age...you know, i'm a virgin? Like...this girl, Emma, she tried to like....give me a blowjob, in a bathroom of all places...fuck her! I deserve more than a bathroom! I don't even like girls...they're yucky..."

Even almost wanted to laugh at the 'i deserve more' statement. Of course he deserved more. Fuck, Even was in love with this strange Adrian already and he already knew he wanted to give Isak the world.

"Wait what?"

Even shut his mouth. Shit. Did he say that out loud?

"I deserve the world?"

Adrian gave him that look with wide eyes, almost resembling a puppy's and he hooked an arm with Even's.

"So...I didn't mean to say that out loud, but i wanna say....maybe you should go home...you're really drunk, don't know what you're saying...look, i can get someone to take you home, does that sound ok?"

"Will you be there?"

"Uhh...I'll walk you to the car?"

"Well, I'm not going home. You can't make me, what are you, the manager?"

Adrian snorted and Even nodded. Might as well say he was, after all, then this Adrian would listen and he couldn't say no.

"Actually, I am..."

Adrian froze, blinked twice at Even before reaching over to his snapback. Even thought he was going to put it on himself, when all of a sudden, all of Even's hard work this morning to get his quiff to sit properly was ruined when Adrian put the hat on him instead. He laughed at Even loudly before hooking his arm in his and rested his cheek against his shoulder. When Even heard the boy do nothing else against his shoulder, he looked down and took a mental picture. The boy was asleep...fuck, had he passed out?

Even groaned when he realised that Adrian hadn't even shared his address, so how was he going to get home? Well, easily said, there was a sofa in his office. He supposed Adrian could lie in there for a bit until he was awake enough to tell him where he lived. As for now?

Even stood up awkwardly, lifted Isak up over one shoulder when he realised how light he was. He wasn't even that strong, and this boy seemed to be just bone. Seriously, did he eat? That wasn't what worried Even slightly though, what worried him was....the fact that when Adrian slipped a little, Even's hands shifted up to his ass to adjust him in place...which meant his hand had slipped up underneath Adrian's skirt, getting a feel of...

Shit.

Was he wearing silk panties?

Ok...ok...ok...it would be completely wrong to have a boner over some guy who was passed out, and someone who could be a minor too. Think of horrible things. Dead puppies, that annoying guy who comes in to try and invest in his club....yeah that worked.

He walked to his office and gently set Adrian down on to the couch, locked his office door and sat at his desk. Adrian's soft snores filled the room and when he dropped his wallet, Even picked it up, opened it, thankfully finding ID. His real ID.

Ok...Isak Valtersen....

And somehow, even with the loud music blaring in the next room, Even fell asleep at his desk. The next day was...eventful to say the least. When Isak woke up, he freaked out and smacked the back of Even's head, waking him up and started yelling at him, saying if he raped him then-

"Chill! I didn't do anything! All i did was put you to sleep..."

"You drugged me?!"

"No! Wait! Those weren't the right words...i mean i put you down!"

When Isak widened his eyes even further, Even smacked his own forehead. Seriously? He was a fucking master with words, could easily charm anyone, and this boy walks in and suddenly...not so much...

Isak's facial features softened and he hummed, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"I believe you..."

"Oh. Good"

There was a little awkward silence, but when Even found Isak staring at him with a cute blush spread on his cheeks, he had to let out a smile and reveal what he knew.

"So...Adrian right?"

"Uhh...yeah?"

"Well, _Isak_ , i have something for you...maybe next time, don't lie to the manager, ok? You're lucky, you're cute..."

Isak sheepishly took his ID back and mumbled a sorry. After pocketing everything, making sure he had everything he came with, he realized what Even said and blushed even further if that was possible.

"Cute? Me? Do you say that to everyone?"

"Only the cute ones..."

Ok. Isak could play this game....

"Are there...many cute ones?"

"Eh, always a first for everything"

"I'm the first?"

"And i hope you're not the last?"

Isak scoffed and Even laughed loudly, way too loud for Isak's hangover. As soon as he noticed Isak's wince, he stood and unlocked the door.

"Do...you wanna go for coffee?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure..." Isak paused in his step when he looked at his skirt and shook his head. "...actually no. I'm wearing..."

"So? It suits you"

"No, it's not that, people don't know...i wear these sort of things..."

"Ah, well, there's a kettle in the back, I'll boil it for you"

Isak smiled and followed Even out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already planned out the rest of this story! Super excited for you guys to read all this drama. You'll think it's over until....BAM! Drama hits back again!
> 
> The only hint i'll give you is that it revolves around Even and....Susan....


	8. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isak...baby, you're not making sense...I haven't done anything..."

When Isak arrived back to school, the first thing he did was head straight to his broken locker. He gave it a mean stare off when stopping right in front of it and pulled down the handle. Nope. Not working. He punched the hinges, like Even told him to do one day when he was complaining about it. Still not working.  
  
He entered the little passcode a million times before giving up and punched the middle of it. Finally, it opened and of course, his books fell out. He groaned loudly, picked up the biology textbook and kneeled down to pick up the rest of the scattered papers.   
  
He was about to pick a sheet up when someone else did and Isak looked up at the person. Jonas.   
  
"Hey...can we talk?"  
  
"Uhh...yeah sure. Thanks..."  
  
Isak began stuffing his bag with the papers. Began making more space in his locker for future reference.  
  
"Umm...I guess i kinda wanted to say sorry? I know how long you struggled to make.. like come out with your own sexuality...and I thought it would be unfair to try and pressure you into showing us... well introducing us to Even. I know he's real by the way. Didn't mean to say he's imaginary..."  
  
Isak smiled a little and tucked a strand of hair behind his ears.  
  
"All forgiven. I know I've kinda been...a bit douchey with this. But Yeah, I need time..."  
  
"Bro, you know i wouldn't ever like judge you for liking this 'Even' right? So if he's the weight of a hundred stone, then who cares? As long as you love him right?"  
  
Isak laughed and shook his head.  
  
"No! He's not fat or anything! It's more of...huh? What's this?"  
  
Isak took out the small package, the brown paper completely unappealing to him. But Jonas was there...there was no name on the package...did Even put this here?  
  
Jonas kind of just waited for Isak to move or do something with it because he was impatient enough to say...  
  
"Well? Open it"  
  
"Maybe later..."  
  
"Huh? Come on! I wanna see what's inside!"  
  
Isak bit his lip, opened the small package and sure enough, a clear bottle of Silver nail polish sat inside. Jonas looked at Isak with a confused expression and Isak was....horrified to say the least.   
  
His hands shook and what used to feel so...normal and calming against his ajndd suddenly felt like poison. He threw the bottle in his bag as well as the paper and stormed off, accidentally nudging Sana on his way and leaving a confused Jonas behind.  
  
He couldn't bring it in himself to go to class. He just felt tired, exhausted even. He wanted to sleep for a thousand years and he wondered if Even felt like this a little during his depressive state. Even wasn't working at the club until later today, so he was confused when he heard nothing when he walked in his home.  
  
He walked to the livingroom, finding the reason why as Even lay asleep on the couch. Isak nudged his shoulder and when Even opened his eyes, finding his boy who was supposed to be at school, he was confused.  
  
"I swear I was asleep for five minutes...."  
  
"Seriously Even? I ask for time, and you throw it back in my face? What's your problem?!"  
  
Even sat up, alarmed at Isak's expression. It was rare for the pair to fight, and with Isak this upset, there was no getting through to him.  
  
"Isak...baby, you're not making sense...I haven't done anything..."  
  
"Bullshit! You put the package you ordered for me in my locker! Who does that?!"  
  
"Package? What package?!"  
  
"This!"  
  
Isak opened his bag and took out the nail varnish, paper and the box it came in, and threw it at Even. As soon as Even was attacked by the items, Isak stormed off to their room and slammed the door shut. He threw himself on the bed, angry tears pricked in his eyes and he exhaled loudly. How could Even try and out him like that?  
  
Meanwhile, Even was busy going through the package. Yeah, this was the exact same thing Even had ordered him, but...He didn't put it in Isak's locker. How could he? Not as if the school allowed men in their 20's to just waltz in. 'Hey Mrs Mun, I'm just here to put a package in my boyfriend's locker! Ok bye!'  
  
Oh please.  
  
And this wasn't even the wrapping that the lip gloss usually came in. It was supposed to come in the purple wrapping, the people there knew that because Even orders everything out of there so many times. Even the little message card inside was no longer there. And there were no details....  
  
Someone had opened this, wrapped it up again in brown wrapping paper and put it inside Isak's locker. But who? Who would do that? What if they were just being nice and they got the wrong package and didn't want to embarrass Isak? Wouldn't that be amazing. Although...highly unlikely since it was just mainly assholes that attended Nissen. Actually, Bakka was worse. There were actual stabbings that happened there. Nissen just seemed to attack people mentally rather than physically.  
  
...........................................  
  
When Isak woke, he was wearing Even's hoodie that rested mid-thigh and a pair of plain cotton panties. He wandered out the room in bare feet, eyes rimmed red and face clearly exhausted. He was surprised to find Even at the cooker, frying something that smelt like fish in a pan.   
  
Definitely fish.  
  
He stood at the doorway, hands fiddling with the sleeves that draped off his hands and cleared his throat. "Arent you supposed to be at work?"   
  
Even turned around and then back to the pan.  
  
"I chose to look after you"  
  
"Oh. Wh...what are you making?"  
  
"Well, I'm making fish. If you don't have a... ' _problem_ ' with it..."  
  
Even lifted the fish from the pan onto a plate and Isak huffed and rubbed his eyes again, wiping away tears that threatened to fall. As soon as Even heard Isak sniffle, he turned around and ran straight to him, engulfing him into a hug.  
  
"No...no Isak I'm sorry...sorry...look it's ok. I forgive you....you didn't kno-you were just pissed earlier. It's ok...it's ok..."  
  
Isak wiped his tears and nose against the sleeve of his hoodie and pulled away from the hug.  
  
"Sorry...I'm Sorry for accusing you....I know it couldn't have been when...when I realised there wasn't the message card..."  
  
"I know...I know. It's ok. We'll find out who it was...remember Isak, there's two sides to every coin..."  
  
"Yeah....yeah I know..."  
  
"We'll be fine baby...We'll be fine"   
  
Even cupped Isak's face in his hands and kissed him sweetly. Isak smiled into the kiss and looked down at his hoodie sleeves, cringing a little.  
  
"Sorry...sorry for getting the hoodie wet..."  
  
"Eh, it's ok. It's practically yours anyway"  
  
Isak grinned and stood on his toes to kiss Even again, washing away any worries about school, the mystery person and the lingering thoughts in Isak's head.  
  
'Who knew Isak's secret? Did they know about his secret life too?' __  
  



	9. Show Me What I'm Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope you don't mind me asking...but...since your opinion on the topic of homosexuality is perfectly fine with you, then what's your opinion on guys wearing...or liking the idea of wearing girls clothes? Like make-up and stuff...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little hint/tip towards you guys if you're super interested in this story, try and think about the most 'real' situations and solutions there would be to the events already happening in this story. Happy Reading! ^.^

The next day, Isak was feeling brave enough to go to school, feeling almost high on an adrenaline rush since he had even decided to wear the glittery Vaseline on his lips. It was perfectly normal to wear Vaseline, especially with the cold air constantly messing with his lips. Still, there was that tiny tiny slither of fear in his body at the boys reactions. First? Biology.

He sat down beside Sana who slightly narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"You have some catching up to do since you ran home...what's up with that anyway?"

Ok, so Sana wasn't saying anything about the glittery Vaseline, but then again, Sana was  never the person to point out something rude about the other person, she was respectful, civilized even. Isak took out his books and shrugged. He wasn't really in the mood to talk about yesterday, right now was proving to be hard enough.

All he could think about was the possibility of someone knowing about his love for girls clothes, his secret life. Did they know about his love of dancing? Stripping? Did they know about Even?

"Sana?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking...but...since your opinion on the topic of homosexuality is perfectly fine with you, then what's your opinion on guys wearing...or liking the idea of wearing girls clothes? Like make-up and stuff...?"

Sana pursed her lips together, a little taken aback by the sudden question and having to think about it. Isak just looked so...so curious and a little scared? Was that glitter on hi-oh.

"Tell me this Isak, does wearing a different genders clothes define if someone is human? If i saw another man walk outside wearing a dress, then no, i wouldn't care. In my opinion, humans can do whatever they want, as long as it makes them human. The only....people don't show their true human self if they're out there committing crimes, and that can be from bullying to straight up murder. If someone bullies a man for wearing human clothes, then it's not the man that's not human, it's the bully"

Isak opened his mouth, in slight shock, his eyes were wide and he had never wanted to hug, Sana of all people, so bad. He's always wanted to run as far as possible everytime he even thought about asking someone that. Now? He just wanted to straight up tell Sana that he liked wearing girls clothes. And if Sana, the most sane person and one of the smartest could give a strong opinion like that, then what about the boys?

Sana stood up and began packing her things away. Isak raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused.

"Uhh...i don't think class has started yet..."

"Hmm? Oh, i have a meeting with one of the teachers right now. I figured i should just come in and ask if you got the package. The silver nail polish, that was for you right?"

Isak's heart stopped and Sana patted his shoulder.

"It's ok, Isak, i won't tell anyone. I figured it was for your sister or something, but the message card inside was pretty....cute"

Isak's cheeks flushed and when Sana handed him the little message card with a small smile, dimples included, Isak transformed into a puddle of goo, smiling big and mentally gushing over every word Even asked the people to write on it. Sana zipped her bag up and slung it over one shoulder.

"We can talk more about this later. By the way, the Vaseline suits you. Bye Isak"

He waved and said his goodbyes when the bell rung and he exhaled loudly.

"Holy fuck..."

He took out his phone, answering Jonas's message from yesterday and shot him a text.

' _Sorry for bailing yesterday. Kebab later?'_

 _'Definitely_ '

.............................................................................

During lunch, he was kept in one of his classes by his french teacher, complete bitch by the way, and she told him to finish writing a whole page on yesterdays lesson. Especially since the exam would be coming up soon. The teacher left five minutes ago to have her lunch and he was busy currently ranting to his friends over text how pissed off he was. Soon enough, Sana walked in, slightly surprised to find Isak sitting there.

"Hey"

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Teacher's pissed at me because i wasn't in yesterday. You?"

"Getting away from Vilde. All she talks about is her hoping she can finally sleep with someone, a topic I'm not interested in talking or listening to about..."

Isak nodded and Sana took out her things, a notepad filled with study notes, a pencil case, a small bag of sweets and a round tub of cocoa butter Vaseline, no doubt, one of Vilde's glitter DIY ones. She opened the Vaseline and put some over her chapped lips, then she opened the bag, offered one to Isak who refused and offered the Vaseline next.

"It's kinda coming off..."

"Oh. Uhh, thanks..."

He took it from her, a little embarrassed, but this was indeed his first time doing something so...feminine right in front of her. He could see her from underneath his eyelashes stare at him while he did so and gave it back to her afterwards. He tapped on the camera app and looked at himself in the camera, on selfie mode and when he saw none of it was messy, he switched it off.

"Does anyone else...?"

"No. No...I..I was actually thinking of telling Jonas first....you know, maybe take it min-step by step...right?"

She nodded and munched on one of the sweets.

"By the way, i wanted to say...sorry i guess, for nearly outing your secret like that. I didn't know Jonas...I shouldn't have put it there i guess..."

"It's ok...by the way, how did you even get..."

"Oh! Elias, he didn't even look at the full name, just the letter E and just assumed it was for him. When he saw it was nail varnish...well, yeah...i read the card and wrapped the present back up, sorry it wasn't in the proper paper by the way...and left it in your locker..."

Isak nodded and looked down at the desk.

"It feels...weird...I shouldn't even be wearing....It's not right..."

Sana crossed her arms.

"What's not right is self doubt, it's something that hold's you back in life. If you can get over the revelation of you being gay, then you can do the same with this. No-one's going to judge you if you wear nail varnish or anything else. Well, there'll be people who'll judge, but as i said, they're not human if they do"

"Sana, i wear skirts..."

He didn't even mean to blurt that out, but something about being with Sana just made it easier for him to spill his secrets without being judged, and that's the main thing, right? Maybe it was because of her laid-back personality, how she didn't take anybody's crap, how she was strong and able to give out her own opinions without making anyone feel bad. She just looked down at her phone and mumbled a 'mhmm' and googled something on her phone. When she showed him a picture of two skirts, side by side, she asked him a question.

"So...what one would you wear then?"

Isak pointed at the one on the left, a brown skirt with cut out flowers on the hem. It had a small bow on the side and he smiled slightly. Maybe he would ask Even to buy him that...

"That one, definitely"

She smirked and put her phone down.

"Well, next time i have a fashion crisis, I'll make sure to come to you first"

Isak sent her a look, but then laughed and nodded.

"Ok, anything for my bud"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I think you mean best buds..."

"Sorry, best bud"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that drama escalated quickly. But as i've said, i want to try and keep this story 'real' and make i 'real' as possible. And sometimes, there really are two sides to every coin, Isak just realized Sana made an honest mistake, happens all the time with packages and brothers and teenagers. (Hopefully that made sense?) Also, i love how everyone assumed it was Susan. Couldn't stop laughing at that to be honest.


	10. Sweet Transvestite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll give you a hint..."

After school, Isak waited for Jonas to come along and pick up his bike that sat lonely, chained at the poles. A sense of de-ja-vu attacked Isak and he briefly remembered waiting exactly right there for Jonas when he told him about his sexuality. He smiled when Jonas walked out and sat on the edge of the small brick wall.

"So, what's up? This something big like the last confession?"

Isak nodded and Jonas unlocked his bike chain, began wheeling his bike to the kebab shop. After they bough kebab's, they continued walking until they made it o=to the empty skate park, sat on one of the benches and Jonas took a bite of his kebab.

"So...me and Eva's thinking of getting back together..."

"Can you look at my lips?"

Jonas almost choked on his kebab and shot Isak a look.

"Dude! Didn't you hear what i just said...?"

"No! Not like that! I...i just mean...fuck...why's it so hard to tell you?"

Isak was indeed frustrated, crossing his arms and giving himself a hug. He wished Even was here to tell him everything was ok, wished he was there to kiss all of his worried away, even a single touch to rid of the increasing anxiety in his head, in his heart. Jonas put a hand on Isak's shoulder and looked at him worriedly.

"Isak? Are you ok?"

He hesitated, but nodded.

"Ok...did...you didn't like...cheat on Even...did you?"

"Huh? Cheat?! What the fuck? No! Why would i cheat?!"

Jonas raised his hands in defense and shook his head.

"You said look at your lips...and they're all glittery..."

"Yeah exactly"

Jonas was silent and took a bite of his kebab, gaze fixated on a seagull greedily munching a chip from the ground, not too far from them.

"So...? Am i supposed to guess again?"

"If you want"

"No...Isak, please can you just tell me?"

"I'll give you a hint..."

Jonas laughed in disbelief and Isak chuckled.

"The glitter Vaseline...i put it on myself..."

Jonas was silent again and continued munching his kebab. He didn't really show any emotion, so Isak was worried again, wondering what was going on in his head. Was he disgusted? Angry? Judging him so much? Didn't want to be his friend anymore? Did he want to laugh?

"Ok...so...like, you like putting Vaseline on. So what?"

"But...it's not just the Vaseline...It's...stuff like lip-gloss...n..nail varnish. The package you saw yesterday? That was mines..."

"Oh. So...you like cross-dress?"

"It's not exactly cross-dressing. I just like wearing...maybe i kinda like wearing skirts? A..and...m...make-up...an-!"

He wasn't sure why, but suddenly, he burst into tears, so many emotions running through his head. He was happy to finally come out with this, but scared because now Jonas, his closest best friend knew and he was happy he knew, but worried because what did Jonas think and now he was embarrassed because he was crying and Jonas was hugging him and...

Oh.

Jonas was hugging him...

Isak hugged back, nearly dropping his kebab and sniffled. Jonas patted his back soothingly and sighed.

"You were always emotional, even as kids...anyways...thanks, i guess for telling me..."

"Yeah...thanks for not...like laughing..."

"I'm not heartless Isak. So...is it like a comfort thing, a kinky thing or...?"

Isak laughed loudly.

"It's not a kinky thing..."

"Ah, so just an everyday thing?"

Isak nodded and when Jonas got a call from his mother, asking him to come home early for a family dinner, Isak decided to just go for it.

"Jonas? You, Magnus and Mahdi should come by and meet Even...this weekend!"

Jonas nodded and waved his goodbyes. When Isak got home and had WiFi, he found a message from Jonas, a link to a song. Tapping on it, he laughed loudly.

'Sweet Transvestite - Rocky Horror Picture Show'

...............................................................................

Isak had sent Even a million texts, dying to tell him the good news and ask for a drink or something, but when Even hadn't replied, and it had been over two hours, Isak came to the conclusion that Even had been either too busy to check, or he was angry at him. Not that Isak had done anything to make Even angry at him in the first place.

Like the universe had read Isak's mind, the front door opened and Even walked in, dropping his bag which contained his laptop inside right at the door and he slumped, tiredly into the kitchen where Isak was stirring pasta. That's pretty much all he knew how to make, since all he had to do was stir, wait until the pasta was soft enough to taste like pasta....and add in the macaroni cheese sauce.

Yum.

Even walked towards Isak and paused at the doorway, who looked so fucking adorable standing there with his mint blue skirt on and his cozy fluffy bedtime socks he got for Christmas. Isak, who was swaying his hips like he usually did in the club, but softer, and less sexy, cuter though. He added in the sauce after draining the pasta and continued to stir. Even walked until he was close enough to circle his arms around Isak's waist and kiss the back of his neck.

Isak froze for a second before feeling it was Even, because only he had that boyfriend smell that Isak recognised from miles and miles away. Isak leaned back a little to get his lips to kiss a little harder, but when Even pulled back to kiss and nibble his shoulders playfully, Isak hummed.

"So...where were you? I texted you..."

"My phone ran out of charge. Sorry"

"So i found out who put the package in my locker...honest mistake. But i told her...about...me"

Even gasped and spun Isak around.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"She took it well?"

"She took it amazingly well, even let me borrow the Vaseline she had. Then after school, i told Jonas too"

"Jonas?"

"Mhmm, the one with the curls"

"Oh. And...?"

"And he took it well too. I even told him that he could sort of...meet you at the weekend? This Saturday?"

Even pretended to be lost in thought and stopped and laughed when Isak punched his chest playfully.

"Saturday sounds perfect. So, you're ok with everything then?"

"Yeah. Really good..."

Isak yawned and Even looked at the pasta that was freshly made, small swirls of steam rising from the pot. Even kissed Isak softly before pulling away and nudging his head towards the bedroom.

"You're exhausted. Why don't you go to sleep early? I'll put this away and join you in a second"

Isak only nodded and let out another yawn in response. He pecked Even's cheek before walking away to the bedroom, stripped himself of his skirt and went to bed in a pair of Even's boxers. Usually, boxers weren't his style, but when Even's were big enough to resemble a short pair of shorts, then who cared? Plus, it was white, so a pretty neutral colour.

...........................................................................

Isak had woken a couple of hours later, still a little tired from his nap to be honest. He was facing Even who was also awake and ran a hand through Isak's hair, constantly playing with the curls with a soft smile on his face.

"Evy?"

"Hmm? Sorry, did i wake you?"

Isak shook his head a little and continued to lie there, a loopy smile on his face as he struggled to stay awake. He looked high, like he usually did when Even gave him a drag of his joints.

"I hope when Jonas meets you, he's not intimidated by you..."

Even smiled, sleepy Isak probably would have no idea what he said when he woke up.

"Intimidated?"

"Yeah. Cause you're so tall and big and strong....you're so hot too..."

Even chuckled at Isak's sleepy voice and face and when Isak leaned in for a kiss, only to miss and land it on Even's chin, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Evy?"

"Hmm?"

"You're the best thing to happen in my life..."

Even hitched a breath, felt the faint feeling of happy and overwhelmed tears behind his eyeballs. His heart rapidly beat, just like it usually did with Isak around.

"You too Isy...you're the best thing to appear in my life...."

"I know we're going to be together forever...I never want us to be apart, whether its....its forced apart or we take a break or something...."

Even kissed the boy who was basically asleep at this point, nice and slow and kept his long arms around Isak's slightly chubby frame.

"Nothing....nothing will keep me from being with you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused by the 'boyfriend smell' I guess....its just easier to explain if you have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Basically when you're with yoir significant other, and you can literally put one sweet smell on tjem....
> 
> I probably just confused you guys more didn't I? Sorry.


	11. Adrian (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See something you like?"
> 
> "No! What's your name anyways?"
> 
> "Even. Or if you want my fake name, it's Shawn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of how they met ^.^ Read chapter called Adrian if you haven't so already.

"So...coffee....do you take anything in it?"

Isak shook his head and sat down on one of the stools, dusting the front of his skirt with the heels of his palms. He looked around the club, taking in the deep red and black theme of the decoration around him. There were several poles, three in total on the small stage to the right, overall, the club just gave off your basic strip club, that with a mix of...70's style.

"Black? Eww..."

Even handed Isak a mug of the steaming coffee and lit a cigarette, the cancer stick sitting loosely in his fingers.

"Black coffee is ew, but that isn't?"

Even shrugged.

"Bad habits die hard i guess..."

"You know, those kill you?"

Even only looked bored, but he smiled lightly and sat beside Isak, leaving a stool in between them for space and he sipped his coffee, two sugars and milk.

"Weren't you smoking something before you got here? That was either weed, or you took some hard drugs before coming in here"

"No! I didn't take hard drugs, just a little weed..."

"Uhuh...well, i think you shouldn't reprimand me for smoking when you do it too then. Should you?"

Isak shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat and sipped his coffee after rolling his eyes. When he put the coffee down, he just continued to watch this man, who he didn't even know the name of, smoke the cancer stick and blow out puffs of it into the air. When the man turned to Isak, finding it a little funny that he had been watching him, he raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like?"

"No! What's your name anyways?"

"Even. Or if you want my fake name, it's Shawn"

Isak rolled his eyes again but chuckled and looked down at the counter. There was a small chip in the marble, hardly noticeable unless you were sober and sitting only ten centimeters away from it. He licked his lips before looking up to Even and eyed the cigarette.

"Can...can i try it?"

Even looked at the cigarette that Isak was pointing to and shrugged, slowly moving his hand that carried the cigarette towards Isak. Almost as if he was actually going to give him it. When it was just centimeters away from Isak's mouth, he pulled back and shook his head.

"Hey!"

"I'm not letting you smoke these! You wanna damage your lungs? You...are way to pretty to be having one of these in your mouth. You're practically a baby..."

"Excuse me? And you said i'm the hypocritical one....I'm not a baby..."

Isak's cheeks burned and he looked around the empty bar. He took out his phone and winced.

"Shit..."

"Something wrong?"

"No...just...i kinda owe someone money...i forgot to give them it yesterday..."

Even's eyes widened and he swallowed the lump in his throat, joy increasing. Money? Finally, his money that...that was useless to him. All of his money that he didn't want, nor need....he could finally give it to someone! And they could use it for a good thing! His money would make someone happy, and for it to be someone he likes? Even better! Had fate brought them together?

When Isak stood from his seat, Even grabbed his arm, accidentally a little too tight and let go immediately.

"Money? I...i can give you it? If you want?"

"Even...i..i can't just take money from you...we literally just met and..."

"Isak...i really...really like you. And i want...no hear me out here, but i really like you...and i don't know if you're into the whole...getting spoiled thing, but i love wanting to help...and i want to get rid of my money and..."

Isak stopped him with a soft hand on Even's arm and patted it awkwardly.

"Even? You're not making much sense...are you talking about...like a sugar..."

"It's not prostitution! You don't need to sleep with me or-!"

"Even I'm going to go....ok? It was uhh...nice meeting you i guess...thanks for not like...making fun of me or anything..."

Even only stared after Isak who walked out, only to come back inside a couple seconds later, refusing to make eye contact with Even.

"Can i borrow money for a cab?"

Even handed him a note and watched him leave again, regretting even bringing up the whole money situation. Of course, he probably insulted him, probably annoyed him so much that Isak had no choice but to leave because Even was making himself out to be some pervert or something! Well done Even Bech Naesheim! You just made the most gorgeous boy walk out in your life!

Well done indeed.

.....................................................................................

Isak returned next week.

Samantha had walked in to tell Even that Isak had returned again, and this time, the bouncers were not letting him in but apparently he was needed desperately. Even walked out and sure enough, his angel boy was right there...

He was wearing black jeans, ripped at the knees and a backpack.

The worst thing he wore?

The frown on his face and his red rimmed eyes.

Even grabbed his hand and pulled him in the club, taking him through to his office and he locked it behind him, bringing Isak in for a hug. Isak cried and shook into his chest, immediately hugging him back and Even patted the back of his head.

"Hey...it's ok. What...what's wrong? Did someone...find out about your skirt thing?"

"My mum....she found out an...she's schizophrenic.....and she was having one of her crazy episodes...she threw a bible at me..."

Even clicked his tongue, angry at how his own mother, despite her schizophrenic mental state, would be able to do that....it didn't matter if she was going through something, he was still her son....

"So what's happening now?"

"Now? Umm.....i..i don't know...."

"You can't go back...."

"I know that Evy...."

Even pulled back, a blush rising in his cheeks and he smiled at Isak.

"Evy?"

Isak realised his nickname for the taller boy had slipped and he looked down.

"I thought it sounded cute...."

"It is....have...do you want to stay at mines? Nothing can happen. I just...i wanna keep you safe...your home doesn't sound...very safe..."

Isak nodded and looked down.

"Thank you...thank you...."

"Anytime Isy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Even because who would ever make him lose his cool unless it's Isak?


	12. Hands To Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So...uhh...guys, this is Even, Even this is Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even meets Isak's friends and Isak finds something out about Even that he never told him....

"Honestly I swore we had one around somewhere....I saw it the other day!"

Even watched his boyfriend, amused with how he was acting right now. He had did as Isak had said and cancelled whatever plans he had today just so he could finally meet his friends. Which probably explained why he was freaking out so much....

"Isy...baby you're overreacting..."

"No! I am not overreacting! I just can't find the stupid air freshener!"

Isak started looking underneath the kitchen sink and got on his knees to search the back of it. Even, who was in the middle of reading, set the book down and walked towards the livingroom window. Sure enough, there was the can, but....

"Isy? I've found it"

"Really?! Ye-fuck!"

Isak bumped his head trying to stand back up and he walked over to Even, made an attempt to grab at it when his taller boyfriend had the guts to raise his arm up high, high enough for Isak not to be able to reach for the stupid can. He whined pathetically whilst Even only smiled.

He had to make sure Isak wasn't that stressed. After all, it was just a meeting. Not even a formal meeting, just a casual chat and...

"Evy...don't use your height against me! Come on....give it!"

"I'll give it to you....on one condition..."

Isak stopped trying to reach for it and blinked.

"What condition?"

"That....that you smile, relax, and come cuddle with me..."

Isak couldn't help the smile when Even kissed behind his ear and he gave up the tough act, crushing Even in a hug and he stood on his toes to rub his nose against Even's.

"Ok...Ok, that sounds chill...."

"Yeah? Ok then...come cuddle? Since someone doesn't want a quick round..."

Even put the air freshener down and Isak blushed and punched his chest playfully.

"I told you! I want their first impressions of you to be Good, not covered in hickeys and making us out to be that one couple who fucks all the time!"

"But we do fuck all the time..."

Isak rolled his eyes and threw himself on the couch, grabbed the remote and flocked through the channels until he stopped at an episode of friends. Even nudged Isak's knee with his own to throw the hint of 'move your cute butt so I can sit down too' which he did. Isak moved and Even sat beside him, an arm slung around his shoulders to pull the smaller boy into his chest.

They got to the scene where Phoebe let's out the dog when Even interrupted the silence.

"Do you think we should get a pet?"

"A pet?"

"Yeah. Like a...like a kitten or something...."

"A kitten? Who would look after it? I've got school, you've got work...I don't think a pet right now's a good idea...the best thing we could look after would be a goldfish..."

Even snorted and shook his head.

"Would you clean the bowl?"

Isak scrunched up his nose and looked at Even.

"No way. They fucking stink!"

Even laughed and brought Isak in for a kiss. He immediately shoved Isak in his lap so they could kiss properly and when they did, it was hard to stop. They were practically lost in their little world, making out and tangling their fingers in each other's hair. Isak almost ruined the infamous 'Even quiff' and Even had....well, he had already ruined Isak's mess of curls.

It was getting long actually. Long enough he could put it in a short ponytail and long enough to tuck it behind his ears. Isak had briefly wondered if he should get a haircut but that would....destroy Even.

Plus long hair made him feel pretty in a way too.

Even hands moved to Isak's hips, keeping him in place as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Even hummed gently into the kiss, running his hands up and under the back of Isak's t-shirt. He could feel Isak play with the back of his hair and the back of his neck, his hand trying to sneak down to feel more of Even.

Deciding this pace was too slow, Even picked Isak up a little and flipped them around, grinding his hips into Isak's rough and quickly. Isak reached his hands down, unbuttoned his jeans when Even pulled his arms up to rest on the headrest of the couch.

Oh.

This...was new.

Possessive Even was kind of....hot...

Even pulled back, removed his hands from Isak's arms and kissed his neck. He kissed wet kisses around his jaw and he swore he heard something....

"...friends...."

Even rolled his eyes. Of all times did Isak want to watch friends...

"Fuck Friends..."

Isak pushed him back a little and his eyes widened a little.

"No. I mean my friends are here! Fuck! Didn't you hear the knock?"

"Sorry Isy...I was kind of busy..."

Isak rolled his eyes and buttoned his jeans back up. Even groaned and threw a hand over his eyes dramatically.

"Fuck...you can't give me a boner and not finish...."

"Evy! This is serious! I can't go out like....lile this!"

Isak pointed to his crotch and Even stood to grab jeans from the washing basket. They should have been baggy enough for Isak to wear without it showing the obvious....

The door knocked again and Isak heard a faint 'Isak what the fuck?! Open up!'

"Wait a second!!"

He and Even changed into the brown jeans and rushed to answer the door. Isak pulled open the door and sure enough, Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus stood there. Magnus smiled widely and shouted loudly.

"Isak you actually live in one of these...apartments?!"

"I...I do...and?"

"Just...holy fuck, Even must be loaded!"

Mahdi punched his arm and told him how rude it was to say that and Isak allowed them in.  


"Guys...really? Shut up! My neighbours are gonna lose their shit if they hear you shout one more time!"

Even walked up behind Isak and kissed behind his ear, shocking Isak and his friends who stared wide eyed at the affection.

"Baby it's you that's shouting..."

Smooth Even...smooth....

Isak blushed and allowed his friends to come in. When they were still silent, Isak rushed towards the kitchen with Even and brought out three bottles of beer. Even made tea for himself and made sure to pepper Isak in kisses and hugs whilst waiting for the kettle to boil. 

"Isy...you're doing so well..."

"Didn't you see their faces? They're...I don't even know what they're thinking..."

"Hey...it's ok. It's ok"

Isak nodded and when Even poured his tea out, they walked through to the livingroom, handed the beer to the boys and Isak started up Fifa.

"So...uhh...guys, this is Even, Even this is Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus"

Even shook hands with them politely, shouted in surprise when Magnus tackled him into a hug and Mahdi snorted, opening his beer.

"You'll get used to him..."

They all laughed and Isak looked at Jonas who sat in the armchair, silent as someone would be in the middle of mass. Isak was agitated, desperate to hear Jonas say something. Hopefully positive. He still didn't say anything until Even stood to go to the bathroom, kissed Isak on the cheek and left. When they all heard the bathroom door shut, the guys tackled Isak And started bombarding him with questions. One in particular came from everyone who spoke simultaneously.

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating the Even Bech Naesheim?!"

Isak crooked an eyebrow and looked between the boys. 

"What the-How did you kn-I didn't tell you his second name...or middle..."

Jonas looked at him incredulously.

"Isak! Haven't you ever saw the movie Yellow Curtains?!"

"Eh?! No!"

Magnus smiled and shrieked.

"Holy fuck! Isak's dating a fucking celebrity!"


	13. Pretty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isy...are....are we ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised a lot of people weren't wondering how Even was so rich. Come on, lets be real, he wouldn't be that rich from just owning a club....

Isak looked at them weirdly, a pregnant pause in the air until their words sunk in and he gasped.

"Oh my god...my theory is right! You guys are ridiculous!"

Jonas shook his head and Mahdi fished out his phone, searching on Google for the movie 'Yellow Curtains.' Once he googled it, and Isak had shrugged Magnus away from pulling on his arm excitedly, he showed Isak the cast and director and sure enough, after reading the summary of the film, which sounded pretty morbid and sad, he read the last sentence.

Directed by Even Bech Naesheim.

His eyes widened and he couldn't believe it. This whole time, he was dating a...celebrity? What the fuck? The movie had three awards! The boys looked at Isak as if he had two heads and crossed their arms. Magnus tugged on his arm again and looked at him, a little worriedly.

"Isak...you really didn't know?"

"No..i..i really didn't....excuse me a second"

He walked in the hallway, through to the bathroom and he knocked twice.

"Yeah?"

Isak walked in, shut the door behind him and watched Even dry his hands on the towel that hung over the top of the glass shower door. His silence was enough to cause suspicion and he looked at Isak.

"Something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell what?"

"You're a movie director?"

Even paused and looked in the mirror to see Isak's fallen face. He turned on his heel and leaned against the bathroom sink and sighed.

"How did you...?"

"The boys told me...turns out they know all about you...what the fuck Even?"

"Baby it's not important..."

Isak scoffed and looked at the ground.

"Not important?! Even, i didn't know i was dating a fucking celebrity!"

Even groaned and rolled his eyes.

"This was why i didn't want to tell you...look, the movie was three years ago. I just got lucky and made that and...well, as i said, just dumb luck...Isak, it doesn't change anything..."

"..."

"Does it?"

Isak looked up into Even's eyes, they were glossed over and he could spot Even's bottom lip disappearing in between his teeth, biting it had become a habit when he was nervous or worried. Suddenly, his gaze dropped to the floor and Isak chuckled.

"I should've known all the money wasn't just from the club..."

"Isy...are....are we ok?"

"Yeah! Yeah...i just...I'm surprised...shocked even. I didn't know...fuck, i feel so low..."

"Low?"

"Like...like i'm not good enough...what the fuck does a celebrity want with me? I'm...I'm a highschooler..."

Even grabbed his face in his hands and stroked his thumb in circular patterns around his cheeks, underneath his eyes and finally along his lips.

"Isy...listen to me. Right now. You are one amazing person. I fell in love with you the moment we met...the moment i saw that angel sitting at the bar, in his little grey pleated skirt....fuck, you were adorable....still are..."

Isak giggled and licked his lips, accidentally licking the pad of Even's thumb.

"Ok? So never ever think...you are not good enough. I never wanted to tell you about it because...i knew you would think this. But think, before you knew...you had an attitude of 'who the fuck cares? I'm fucking Isak Valtersen' and now? You're losing that...i need you to not think of me as a former celebrity...just think of me as the guy you met in the club..."

Isak was shocked. He felt like he couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. He couldn't help his heart hammering and for a brief second, he was worried Even could hear his heart too.

"Isy? Can you do that?"

Isak nodded and leaned even more into Even's hands. He felt his throat constrict and he held it in, to not start crying over his boyfriend's emotional speech, so he could only whisper his next response.

"I can..."

Even nodded and brought Isak's face closer to kiss the tip of his nose, then his cheeks and his lips. When Isak tried to pull away, Even teased him by biting lightly at his cheek and brought one hand down to push their bodies together. Isak had just started to kiss back properly when the door knocked and he rolled his eyes.

"Isak?! Even?! If you guys are done boning in there, then can you come out? Some of us need to pee and i wanna beat Jonas or Mahdi in Fifa next round!"

Isak blushed and Even laughed, unlocking the bathroom door.

"We'll be right out Mags!"

Isak walked out with Even, ignoring the look Magnus gave them and he walked through with Even to the living-room where Jonas was complaining about the game cheating. Even sat down and pulled Isak into his lap, earning a proud look from Jonas before he was shouting at Mahdi.

"Bullshit! The game clearly hates me!"

Isak laughed and Even rested his chin on Isak's shoulder. His arms rested around his waist and Even crooked an eyebrow.

"Let me try?"

Jonas handed the controller to Even whilst Mahdi continued laughing. Magnus walked out and started complaining about how it was supposed to be his turn and Mahdi flipped him off, saying Even was a more worthy opponent. Eventually, it was Magnus's turn and Even gave the controller to him and watched Mahdi and Magus play, all the while Isak and the rest of the boys were in conversation about random things such as the braless teacher, Vilde and subjects.

Even took out a packet of cigarettes and pushed Isak off his lap gently.

"Don't want to damage your little lungs..."

Isak scoffed.

"Little?! With all the drink, I've practically damaged my lungs already!"

Mahdi stood up from the floor and took out his phone. After reading it, he widened his eyes and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Holy fuck! We've been invited to the dance chicks party! It's in an hour!"

Maguns and Jonas laughed in excitement and Magnus and Mahdi left with a 'goodbye' and 'hope to see you again Even!' Even listened to the boys leave and when they did, Jonas looked at the couple.

"So...are you gonna tell them about your...thing?"

Isak knew immediately what he was talking about and he looked down in his lap.

"Uhh...not yet. I just...like i'm just comfortable telling them about...yeah..."

Even smiled and Jonas leaned back in the armchair.

"So...would you be more comfortable...wearing a skirt right now?"

Isak nodded shyly and looked at the hallway. Even puffed out smoke into the air and nudged his head towards the hall.

"Why don't you go put one on?"

Isak nodded and left to head to the bedroom. He picked out a navy blue skirt, white lace hemmed the bottom and he shifted out of his jeans to put on the skirt. Although....as soon as he had zipped up the back, the waistband above his bellybutton, he stopped at the door, hand frozen mid-air on the handle.

Oh god.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't. The feeling was there again, the feeling of...fear and regret and anxiety spiked up in his heart. He was about to show Jonas what he looked like in a skirt, a piece of girls clothing...what if he started laughing?

"Even?! Can...can you come here?!"

He waited a couple of seconds before Even walked in the bedroom and smiled.

"Don't you look cute"

"Evy...i can't...i can't go through...."

"Yes you can. you can do it. Look, I'll even walk through with you..."

Isak whined and shoved his face into the heels of his hands.

"I can't..."

Even pulled his hands away from his face, all the while trying to balance the cigarette stick in between his fingers. Isak watched Even kiss each and every single fingertip and started guiding him out of the bedroom. Even tugged him through and when they walked into the living-room, Jonas didn't even bat an eye. He picked up the controller and handed Isak one.

"Took you long enough. Hurry up so i can beat your ass in Fifa!"

 

........................................................................................................

 

"Isy? Baby....you're....fuck..."

Isak put two hands on Even's hips, pulled back and panted. He looked up at Even and narrowed his eyes.

"You're so loud..."

"How can't i be when it's you...mouth around my-oh!"

Isak took him in his mouth quickly, palming at his own hard dick from underneath his skirt. He hummed around Even's cock almost gagging when he accidentally thrust forward, hitting the back of his gag reflex. He heard Even groan out an apology and fisted his hands in Isak's curls, pulling and pushing his head back and forth. Tears spilled down Isak's eyes and when Even looked down at the sight it could only be described as one thing.

Beautiful.

Isak's eyes were wide with lust, long eyelashes almost reaching the bottom of his eyebrows and the emerald orbs were enough to set Even off as he came down Isak's throat with a shout. Isak, like the cheeky minx he was, continued to stare at Even with wide puppy dog eyes and innocently swallowed down every drop, careful as to not spill any. He tugged on his own dick a few times before he spilled into his hands. Even pulled him up to stand in front of him before he pulled Isak's cum covered hand and brought it to his lips, tongue darting out to lick his palm clean.

Isak hated it when he did that.

"Evy...stop...."

"What's wrong with that baby?"

"It's...it's embarrassing..."

Even chuckled and pushed him down on their bed gently. He grabbed a slightly damp warm cloth from the bathroom and washed Isak down, making sure to pull his skirt off and pull the covers up to his neck. Even threw the cloth in the sink, made a mental note to put it in the washing tomorrow and went to bed behind Isak. He wrapped his arms around his waist and tangled their legs together, feeling Isak slacken in his grip. When Isak mumbled something incoherent, Even chuckled softly and kissed the back of his neck and listened to Isak's soft snores.

"I'm so proud of you baby....being so...being so open about your clothes preferences...."

Isak smiled slightly and Even leaned over to kiss the corner of his lips.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you about my old status...i knew  it would fill your head with all the bullshit about you not being able to rise to my level....even though we're the same...you are the biggest value in the world Isy...my world...remember that ok?"

Isak's soft snores were enough to give Even a response and he smothered the back of his neck in soft wet kisses until falling asleep.

 

..........................................................................

 

The next morning, Isak ate some of his cereal, sugar spilling from the mountain he poured on. Even was on his phone, going through message after message and Isak looked at him as if remembering something.

"Evy?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you say something last night? I don't remember...i was tired..."

Even smiled and stroked the back of Isak's ear, tucking a curl behind it.

"No. Just a goodnight baby..."

Isak smiled and kissed the palm of Even's hand. He rolled his eyes and kissed the tip of Even's nose, smirking.

"Sure you did...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter nearly reached 2000 words, woops. Also apologies for the smut, i know i'm not amazing at it *winces*


	14. Adrian (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're right Evy, the cardamom is essential"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be only 3 chapters of how they get together, but now i think i'm going to have to make it 5.
> 
> Also, foreshadowing is in chapter ten, big hints as to what's going to happen. 
> 
> Happy reading! ^.^

Even pushed open the door and flickered on the lights.

"Home sweet home...i guess..."

He moved towards the kitchen after throwing his keys in the bowl beside the door and yawned and stretched. He disappeared in the kitchen and Isak stood and leaned his back against the door. The living-room was enough to make Isak think one thought. 'Holy fuck...he's loaded' and 'Strip clubs do pay well i guess...'

So that was two thoughts actually...

Was it possible to be dumb around someone you might like?

He licked his lips and set his bag down on the floor. Toeing off his shoes too, since the cream carpet didn't look as if it wanted to be ruined anytime soon. The carpet probably cost more than Isak's whole house, even with his mothers money used.

"Isy?! Do you want something to drink?!"

Isak stood in the house, didn't hear the question despite it being shouted from the room right beside him and he walked around the living-room, glancing at paintings hung around the walls. There were a couple of family photos, Even with his mother, his dad, his little sister...

There was one where Even even had white blonde hair. He must have been...fifteen in this photo? However old he was, he was plain adorable. Such a stark contrast to his light brown hair now. He didn't know why, but suddenly his hands were moving on their own and his fingertips touched the glass of Even's face.

"What are you doing?"

Isak literally shrieked in surprise, his hands flying up and accidentally knocked the frame off the wall, the glass inside shattering into pieces.

"Shit! Sorry! i didn't mean-fuck! I'll clean it up an..."

Isak trailed off and got on his knees, starting to pick up the pieces of glass, stupidly by hand. Even kneeled down and grabbed the younger boys wrists rather forcefully, making him cease his actions.

"Don't worry about it. Don't pick it up by hand, I'll get a shovel. You could hurt yourself you know..."

Even moved Isak's wrists around to the side so he could drop the pieces of glass in his hands and sure enough, right in the center of his palm, there was a little bead of blood. Even sighed and stood, dragging Isak up with him and he walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a lot of paper tissues, tweezers and got to work on Isak's....beautiful hands.

He took out the tiny shard of glass with the tweezers and wiped away the blood, finally putting a plaster over the cut. Absentmindedly, he kissed the plaster after sticking it on and Isak blushed.

"Sorry...force of habit..."

"You do this to everyone you take home with you?"

"No. I had to work with children in the past....a couple of them hurt their hands and stuff. Kinda my responsibility..."

"Oh...what did you work as. A teacher?"

"Something like that...anyway, are you hungry? Thirsty? Or just tired?"

Isak sheepishly smiled and tried to move his hand, only realizing then that Even still held onto it. When he did this, he looked at the ground and Even let go, apologizing. He had only let go for a millisecond when Isak grabbed his hand again and squeezed, kind of hurting his cut, but who cared about the pain when he was holding hands with Even?

"I kinda like it....it's comforting..."

Even sucked his lips in and smiled, thumb playing with Isak's knuckles, playing with the tips of his fingers. He briefly saw the chipped turquoise colour on Isak's nails, but refused to say anything.

"Isy?"

"Hmm?"

"Food, drink or sleep?"

"I don't wanna...i don't wanna impose..."

"You're not imposing. I'm asking, are you hungry?"

"A little....but i don't want you to cook or-"

Even let go of his hand and stood up, immediately opening the cupboards in search for food.

"How do you feel about...rice?"

"Just rice?"

Even nodded and brought the bag down, only to have it burst from the bottom and spill all down his head and onto the ground. Isak couldn't help the burst of laughter and he was nearly in tears from the situation.

"It's like a fucking cliche that you'd see in a film!"

Even rolled his eyes and laughed along. Yeah, well, believe it or not, he doesn't really deal with comedy movies, more of the melancholy type. He decide right there and then that watching Isak smile, had been the best sight. Listening to Isak laugh was the best thing to hear and treating a simple thing such as a tiny cut was something Even wanted to do for him forever. He wanted to take care of him....

Even sighed and looked at the time. It was pretty late, and to be frankly honest, he didn't want to cook. He didn't feel like it....maybe he could make something quick and easy?

"How does cheese toasties sound?"

Isak nodded and Even moved towards him suddenly, making Isak hitch a breath and suck in his stomach because he was so close...too close...

"Isy...i need to get in the fridge..."

Isak made an oh sound and moved to sit on the window-ledge, apologizing. When Even pulled out a huge block of cheese, he switched on the oven afterwards and sliced up cheese, placing them on slices of bread.

"Do...you want anything on it?"

"No thanks..."

Even raised an eyebrow.

"Not even cardamom?"

"Is it good?"

"Fucking amazing"

Isak motioned with his hand to the toast, silently telling Even 'go ahead' and he did, he poured an unnecessary amount of the spice on the cheese and shoved them in the oven. He took out a dustpan and shovel and poked Isak's nose with the tip of the handle.

"Now, i gotta go clean because someone...is too clumsy..."

"Sorry...."

"Don't apologize for being cute..."

And he just left the kitchen, just left. Isak was left there alone to blush at how straightforward this guy was and how he was just...just able to throw around compliments like that as if it was natural to say. Even returned with the shovel full of glass and emptied it into the bin along with the frame and shoved the photo on the fridge, sticking it on with a magnet of the Eiffel Tower.

"You...used to have blonde hair?"

Even smiled and kneeled down to put the dustpan and shovel away.

"I did. Call me self centered, but i actually have a thing for blondes...."

Isak raised an eyebrow.

"That's a shame..."

"Huh? How come?"

"Cause i have a thing for brunettes..."

Even fake gasped, held a hand over his heart as if that actually hurt him and leaned closer, close enough for their knees to touch. Isak leaned back against the window, he could feel the bitter cold of outside even through two layers.

"Well...i could change that?"

Isak scoffed and smirked. He liked this game with Even.

"How?"

"I could dye my hair"

"Hmm...they also need to have brown eyes...."

"I can get contacts"

"They need to speak french"

"Je parle couramment le francais"

This time, Isak was actually taken aback. Ok, so what if Even could speak French. But judging by the sounds of it...and by his terrible french skills....couramment means...fluent right? Holy shit. That was hot.

"Hmm...one out of three?"

"Better than none?"

Isak crossed his arms and looked at the floor. The oven timer went off and Even took out the toasties, putting them on plates and handed one to Isak.

"Well?"

"Thanks"

They took a couple bites of the freshly made toasties, Isak giggling every time Even crushed a grain of rice, which was every time he took a step considering the floor was completely covered. Isak hummed against his fourth bite and Even took in his sleepy smile.

"Good?"

"You're right Evy, the cardamom is essential"

"Told you. Tomorrow morning, I'm making you my famous eggs and sour cream..."

"Tomorrow?"

Even nodded and then glanced up at Isak mid-bite.

"Wait...you are staying tonight aren't you?"

"Uhh...yeah?"

"Isy? You didn't think i was gonna kick you out...did you?"

Isak shook his head and Even breathed a sigh of relief. After their toasties, Even gave Isak a mini tour of his home and showed Isak the guest bedroom, the bathroom and even the storage room that was filled with junk.

"I don't even know why i'm showing you this room...it's literally useless...."

Isak spotted a trophy, in the shape of a figure. It was all dusty so he couldn't read it, but he asked about it anyway.

"What's this?"

"That? Oh nothing. Just something in my high-school. For gym"

No way was Even telling him about his status. He wanted to be known as a normal guy, someone who works hard for his money and not known for one thing only.

By the end of the night, Isak had Even's number and Even with Isak's number saved into their phones.

By one in the morning, Isak found his way into Even's bed because he claimed he wasn't comfortable sleeping alone. It was innocent cuddling though, since that would be enough to calm his Isak down.

By two in the morning, both boys were asleep.

By eight in the morning, Even woke to an empty bed and the rest of the apartment was 'Isak free'

Every single trace of Isak was gone and all he had was his number installed in his phone. So he gave him a ring. He tried three times and all of them went to voicemail. He tried calling and calling and when the voice on the other end said the person he was trying to call has their phone currently switched off, Even threw his phone at the wall and fell back in bed, frustrated tears in his eyes and his heart feeling as broken as the day when he found out his sister died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the french isn't right. Google translate is my friend/enemy for fics that feature more than one language. Also i just watched call me by your name....big mistake....i cried. Also, if you guys are confused about blonde Even, just search Henrik Holm Halvbroven. It's an amazing norweigan show and i was surprised i didn't notice Henrik in it when it first came out! I remember watching it a month after it was released online and i recommend it to anyone who loves to binge watch.


	15. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Evy-Even doesn't need to say what i'm allowed to drink!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoke by Bobi Andonov is pretty good....

The couple were currently lying down on the bed, Isak draped across Even's chest and Even with his arms wrapped securely around Isak's waist. A hand ran through Isak's hair, down his back and up again to play with the curls, a usual action that he did to assure Isak that he was there, he was never leaving. The only noise that could be heard were the soft lulls of their breathing and the background noise of the movie they were currently watching.

"But Evy, I wanna see this movie!"

And so here they were, watching the movie that won three awards, directed by his beautiful boyfriend and Isak was currently trying to hold in tears. The main character, Alex, ran up the spiral staircase as fast as he could with a pant until he slammed open the door, froze in his spot when he spotted his boyfriend sitting by the edge of the open window, his face framed with the yellow curtains. The camera zoomed in on Elias's lips, the boyfriend who sat by the window and whispered one word.

'Sorry'

And just like that, in slow motion, Lucas turned his head and shifted off the window, disappearing from sight. Alex dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his eyes and when the soft sad music started playing, the camera moved back to the shot of the empty window sill, the yellow curtains flying around with the soft wind and showed the credits.

Isak wiped away his tears and Even hadn't noticed until he felt his t-shirt soak into his skin. He pulled Isak up until the crying boy was sitting in his lap, the skirt was slightly hiked up, showing a little bit of the blossom themed underwear he wore.

"Evy...what the fuck?! Why would you kill off Lucas?!"

"Baby....come on, it's not that upsetting..."

"Not that-Evy, you killed off the main character! Why couldn't they get their happy ending?!"

Even chuckled and cupped Isak's face, kissed away his tears and tucked a strand of hair away from his eyes.

"Isy...come on...it's just a movie..."

Isak scoffed and looked at Even with angry eyes.

"Just a movie?! That showed the undying love of Alex who just came out only to have Lucas think he's not good enough just cause he's bipolar?! What the fuck?! It's not just a movie...fuck, no wonder this got three awards..."

Even couldn't help it. He laughed loud, loud enough for Isak to fall to his side and hoist himself up on one arm, leaning on the side. He glanced at Isak who had dried tears and wiped his own tears of laughter. He rolled over to his side and looked at Isak.

"You're so cute..."

"Yeah?"

"Very cute. You're so passionate about this one movie and you've only saw the first one..."

"There's more?!"

"No. Just one"

Isak rolled his eyes and inched closer to Even.

"You're mean..."

Even sighed and glanced at the watch. The time showed it was nearing seven and he got up. Isak glanced at him with wide eyes and frowned a little.

"You wanna go to the club don't you?"

"I need to. I don't trust Samantha to look after the club for more than two days. One day's enough....you wanna come with?"

Isak hummed in thought before sitting up and nodding. He got up on his bare feet, opened the drawer and looked for his pink ankle socks. Once he had slipped them on, he decided on his new white hoodie, the one with the writing of Prince/princess on it that had arrived this morning. He kept the message card because inside was a cute little message of 'You can be who you want to be baby. Love Even' and when he put the hoodie on, he was gleeful to find that the sleeves covered his hands and the back covered his ass.

"You like it?"

"I already told you Evy...i love it! Look how long the sleeves are!"

Isak jumped back on the bed, right into Even's lap, accidentally knocking his hips into his stomach which made Even hitch a breath of pain for a second before he was hugging Isak back. Isak nudged his head into Even's neck even more before he was kissing and nibbling at Even's adam's apple. He ran a hand up and under Even's shirt, tracing circles on his chest and he kissed his stomach before standing up.

"Well? Aren't we going?"

Even groaned and threw his head back on the pillow.

"Fuck...you're such a fucking tease..."

.......................................................................................

When the couple arrived at the club, Even was surprised to find yet another customer getting thrown out of the place. He was throwing punches towards the bouncers who weren't fazed at all by the violence and simply shoved him to the side. When the customer walked towards them again, Even stepped in between them, a firm hand on the guys chest.

"What the fuck's going on here?"

The bouncer crossed his arms and pointed at the customer.

"He was caught dealing some hard shit in there, and i'm talking about coke..."

Even pursed his lips together and Isak stood behind Even, hand on his back soothingly. 

"Well fuck...listen the rules are that you can smoke nicotine, not deal with anything illegal. I'm sorry, but you won't be able to come to Club Avfall permanently. Please leave"

The customer scoffed, but listened as he walked by them, shoving his shoulders which reminded Even and Isak of the guy who had slapped Isak's ass not too long ago. Even grabbed Isak's arm, mumbled a thanks to the bouncer and dragged Isak in. He put him in by the bar, ordered him a drink and left to talk to Samantha on the other side of the room. Isak grumpily took the drink, downing it in one and bitterly thought about how usually, it's he and Even's night.

Now, Even was pissed because some douchebag decided to snort cocaine in the bathrooms and it was Even left to clean the mess. Some guy blew a puff of smoke in Isak's face, making him cough a little and he simply glared back at the man who silently held his hands up in defense before walking away. Everyone knew who Isak was, as well as the possessiveness Even had over him so no-one ever tried to chat him up or use their drinks as an excuse to talk to him.

Isak didn't mind to be honest. The guys here were all creeps and the only people who he liked talking to were the bouncers, Joseph and Rob.  But...they were always busy actually working and had to keep a keen eye out for idiots, so Isak couldn't even talk to them.

He ordered another drink, watched Even finish up his conversation with Samantha and then when he stood, wabed Even over, Samantha grabbed his arm again and pointed to a guy leaving the bathroom. Even frowned and followed the man, immediately questioning him and raised voices were heard from the heated conversation. Isak rolled his eyes and spun in his chair to face the bartender again, striking up quick conversation.

When the music changed, Isak wanted to dance. He wanted to show off his new outfit Even got him. He wanted to show off his new skirt, his new hoodie, his makeup and how fucking delicious his lips looked. For a millisecond, Isak wanted to make Even jealous.

Instead, he took his phone out and messaged the groupchat.

 

** Isak **

_Guys! I'm bored! Wuau2?_

 

**Jonas**

_Gettinh hugh_

 

**Mahdi**

_Saaaame_

 

**Magnus**

_Wtf? Why we all talking when we sitting bside each othwr//_

 

**Jonas**

_Idk, Isak, you go get sum duck!_

 

 

Isak sent a heart emoji and then a gif of Judge Judy rolling her eyes and put his phone away. His friends were getting high...meanwhile he was here, getting ignored by his giraffe of a boyfriend and doing absolutely nothing...

He could have danced, but the people he usually danced with were not on shift today, the drink he had wasn't near enough to make his head buzz even slightly. It just made him pissed....way too pissed.

"Hey. Callum?"

Callum, the bartender looked up and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Give me an....ocean view cocktail...."

Callum shook his head and chuckled.

"Sorry, not serving to you. Did Even say you were allowed?"

Isak glared at Callum who had a playful smile on his lips.

"Evy-Even doesn't need to say what i'm allowed to drink!"

"You're underage Isak, and a little tipsy....i'm not technically allowed to serve you unless an adult say's it's alright..."

Isak huffed and stood from the bar. He made his way to the door when he bumped into Even who was a little flustered and out of breath.

"Isak! Why don'-"

"I want some air!"

Isak shoved by him and stormed outside. He half expected Even to follow him, but when he saw that he hadn't, Isak made his way to the side of the club and sure enough, there was that guy from earlier. The angry customer who was caught with coke. He leaned against the wall, clearly engrossed in his phone and he was smoking a cigarette.

"Can i try...can i try some?"

The man looked up from his phone and rolled his eyes.

"Where's your-are you wearing a skirt?"

"I am. Look, am i allowed a drag or not? Or am i too much of a kid to smoke?"

The man only spat out a laugh and handed the cigarette over.

Isak remembered Even's cute sentence about him not wanting Isak to damage his pretty little lungs and Isak took a drag, inhaling the smoke and coughing when it got to be too much. Ok. So...this was different than smoking weed, holy fuck...

Yet, Isak took another drag and another until the stick was suddenly smacked from his fingers and his wrist was grabbed. When Isak looked up, Even stood there, a frown on his face and his eyes glaring hard onto Isak enough to make him actually...fear what Even looked like right now. It was enough to make Isak shrink back and make him feel smaller than he actually is. Enough for him to shiver.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't complain if i got the weed smoke being more milder than actual nicotine. I've smoked both (only once when drunk and deeply regret it) and personally, i find that nicotine is more stronger than weed. Anyone wanna guess what's happened next?


	16. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even! Fuck. Off!"
> 
> "You said you're an adult Isak...why don't you fucking prove it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me- 'I suck at writing smut'
> 
> Also me- 'Writes longer chapters featuring smut'

Isak stood still in fear. He felt as if he couldn't move at all. His feet were glued to the ground, they had to be since he couldn't move, yeah, that was his theory. He could feel a shiver run through his entire body, from his head and down to his toes. Even shifted his hard glare from Isak to the man he didn't want to see again, and when he did see him, he held out an arm and pointed to the pavement.

"What are you still doing here? Go the fuck away!"

The man stormed off, finally out of sight and Isak looked down at his feet, down at his white converse and his little pink socks. His hands were fiddling with the hem of his skirt and he slowly moved one foot to stub the cigarette out, just like he had saw Even do several times. This, of course didn't please Even because suddenly, Isak was hauled over one shoulder with a yelp. Even's hand didn't shy away from Isak's ass and when he walked in the direction of the club, he walked right in, took Isak to his office and dropped him on the couch.

"Even, what the fuck?!"

Even slammed the door shut and put his hands on his hips.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Me?!"

"Yeah you! What the fuck have i done to make you all pissy with me, try and order drinks that you can't handle and then go and smoke something you shouldn't?!"

Isak sat up and pushed his skirt down a little, feeling self conscious all of a sudden. He didn't like it when they argued, but right now, he was tipsy and overall pissed at Even, standing, he pointed at Even.

"Don't tell me what i can or can't do. I can smoke all i want Even!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah? Ok then, here!"

Even pulled open a drawer, took out a half empty pack of cigarettes and pushed one towards Isak. Isak looked between Even's hand and his own before taking it hesitantly.

"You want a lighter too? Here, go nuts"

Isak took the lighter from Even, pouting all the while and he just stood there. What did Even expect him to do now? Was he supposed to light it? Just smoke it right in front of Even? What was the point of it? And yet...now, he didn't want to smoke....

He looked up at Even who still stood there, shifting from foot to foot and he moved his chin down, pointing to the cigarette stick.

"Well? You wanna smoke and damage your lungs, go ahead"

Isak huffed and threw the cigarette down as well as the lighter.

"Fuck off Even! You're so hypocritical!"

"At least I'm of age to smoke Isak!"

"Quit speaking to me like i'm a fucking child! I'm practically a fucking adult!"

Even followed Isak who stormed in the bathroom and began washing his hands with cold water.

"Really? You're an adult?!"

Isak spun on his heel and glared at Even, hissing at him.

"Yes!"

Isak walked towards the small paper towel dispenser and grabbed a sheet. He reached for another when Even grabbed his waist, flipped him around and pinned him against the wall, pushing his hands on Isak's wrists. Hard. Isak glared at Even, clearly not in the mood since he was still thoroughly pissed with him and he struggled and squirmed underneath him.

"Even! Fuck. Off!"

"You said you're an adult Isak...why don't you fucking prove it"

Oh.

Ok.

So it was that sort of time right now....fucking first, talking later.

They had only argued twice before, and each time had always ended up in passionate rough and messy sex. Nothing clean about it to be honest, but Isak wouldn't change a thing about it. Sure, it wasn't the most sensible decision they could make, but they always, always talked about it straight afterwards, or when they woke up, so they supposed it was sensible enough.

"Come on Isak. Why don't you prove how fucking big a person you are? How grown up you can be? Prove you're not a fucking baby..."

"Even...."

Even looked him up and down, scoffing harshly and he loosened his grip on Isak's wrists, allowing Isak to drop them to his sides almost uselessly. He drew over Isak's lips with his index finger and thumb, glaring harshly at them.

"Even your lips are small, just like you..."

Isak wordlessly grabbed Even's wrist, keeping it in place on his lips and licked Even's index finger before taking it all in his mouth, covering the finger in saliva as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking it as he would do usually with his cock. He pulled Even's finger out of his mouth, adding the middle and ring finger, sucking hard, quick and messy.

If Isak was born anything, it would have been to be born submissive, not only because he was younger, but Even had that kind of power that just made him weak in the knees, made his mind-space flicker from being moody to a complete puddle of goo in seconds. He was so submissive to Even, fuck, he'd probably die for him. Well, actually, yeah....

Even removed his fingers, backed Isak against the wall roughly with his chest and kissed him open mouthed. He kissed him rough and heavy and the lewd sounds were enough to make whatever god was up there cry in shame. He bit Isak's tongue, just to tease and then he was back to licking and feeling every singe velvet area inside Isak's pretty pink lips. His hand, the one with his saliva covered fingers scratched Isak's back underneath his hoodie and went under his skirt, fingers moving Isak's panties to the side and he gave Isak that look. That look of warning because despite this being a rough round of sex, he was still careful.

Isak rolled his hips into Even's as an answer and he shouted into the air as soon as Even rammed his three fingers inside Isak. He could feel the slight burn of tears fall down his cheeks because of the sudden pain, but...it felt amazing. He never wanted this stretch, this burning pain to end. He panted in the air, tongue on the verge of rolling out of his mouth like a dog. But he wasn't even allowed the opportunity because Even pulled Isak's face towards him again, crushing his lips and tongue and it all felt so much to Isak because fuck, how could you breathe properly? He supposed the only way you could breathe is if you were constantly taking short breaths during the kisses, so he did. He took short breaths and-

Fuck.

He was close already. With Even not hesitating in the lightest or holding back his gently movements of his hips, that were currently grinding into the front of his skirt, the hard tent obvious through the skinny jeans Even wore. He groaned into Isak's mouth and when Isak tapped on his shoulder twice, hard, Even paused his movements, slowing down enough for Isak to pant out words.

"Don...don't wanna come like this...."

Even nodded and then that brief second of the soft atmosphere shattered like a mirror because suddenly, Even was yanking his t-shirt off, kicking off his shoes, unbuttoning his jeans and pushed them down until they fell to his ankles and he kicked them away to move under the sink. His boxers followed after them. Isak reached up to tug on the zip of his skirt when Even shook his head and pushed his arms up to rest above his head.

"Fucking keep it on. This...however..."

Even moved to tug the hoodie off and when he did, Isak's hair was a mess, his lip-gloss was smudged and Even was near enough wearing all of it, having sucked it off his lips. Isak wasn't wearing a t-shirt underneath (the cheeky minx) and so, he was bare chested. Even chuckled at the words on the hoodie and dropped it, mouth going towards Isak's chest, towards the blank canvas in front of him.

"Remind me to buy a hoodie that says baby. Since...that is what you are after all..."

"Fuck you. I'm not a bab-fff...!"

Even bit the side of his neck, hard enough to leave a hickey that wouldn't leave for probably....two weeks?

Even moaned in relief when Isak hitched his knee up to rub against his hardness. He swatted away Isak's knee and bit and kissed and sucked another hickey behind Isak's ear, his sensitive spot.

Jackpot.

It had Isak whining loudly, not just heavy breathing anymore, but it had him moaning to the ceiling, had him glance at their reflections in the mirror before he was bucking his hips wildly.

"Even please! Please...ple-"

Even said nothing, teasing Isak's poor fragile mind right now. He even tested the waters by stepping back until Isak pulled him close again, rutting his hips into Even's desperately.

"No...Evy pleeeeaase? I'm so fucking close!"

Even shook his head and without warning, picked Isak up by the hips and shoved him against the bathroom sink, hard. He made sure Isak held on to the edges before finally, finally thrusting in at a quick speed. Isak's arms gave out, like jelly and he left his hands to droop on Even's shoulders. His legs spread wider, desperate to take him even more and he could just feel how rough he was being. Rough enough to move Isak up with every thrust. Even was grunting, groaning even, into the air, a thin layer of sweat over both of their bodies and it only took Isak to make one mistake which was looking down at Even's dick, moving in and out of his raw hole, and he came.

He came embarrassingly quick, with a high pitched moan and his hands had formed bones again because now, he was able to grip onto Even's shoulders and pull himself forward. He was able to leave long and painful looking scratch marks down Even's back. Even pulled out, not wanting to hurt the oversensitive boy and wrapped his hand around his dick, moved at a quick pace until he was able to finally come. He kissed Isak softly, all angry thoughts disappeared and Isak couldn't even add two and two together he was so out of it.

"Isy? Hey, come on. Stay with me now....can you adjust your panties?"

Isak blinked and looked at his skirt which had a tiny wet patch on the front, almost looking as if he had peed himself. He hadn't...had he?

"Evy....I love you....so much.....don't wanna damage my lungs....jus' knew that would.....would piss you off...."

Even chuckled at the fucked out boy. He created wave patterns on Isak's cheeks when he traced his thumb around and let go of him, making sure he was balanced against the sink before tugging his boxers, jeans, t-shirt and shoes on.

"Isy? Baby....we're gonna talk in the morning....you feeling good?"

"Mmm...why's it cold?"

Even chuckled again and picked his hoodie up, tugging it on Isak and helped him stand.

"You sore?"

"A little...did...did we even use....like lube?"

Even shook his head and Isak widened his eyes in surprise.

"Holy fuck....that's hot...."

Even helped Isak stand and walked him through the club. Thankfully everyone's gaze was on the strippers and dancers in the place, either that or they were too drunk to do anything. He helped Isak in the back of the car, and without looking, he spoke to him.

"Isy...i need to be here a little bit. John, make sure you get him in, ok? Here's the keys"

He handed John the keys through the window that was peeked open a crack and he quickly kissed Isak.

"Don't share too much of what happened tonight ok? Our little secret"

Isak giggled and waved goodbye to Even. The car doors locked and soon enough, they were driving home through the pitch black night. He had accidentally blurted out what had happened in the bathroom and how he was always going to be 'Evy's baby' because for some weird reason, John asked about it. John asked a lot of weird questions that night, itching for every detail and when Isak was at his stop, John stepped out the car and opened the door for Isak.

Isak froze as soon as he looked at John...only....

"Who the heck?"

The man, who was clearly not John, raised his hands in defense and cleared his throat.

"Before you ask, John's off shift. I'm covering for him today. I'm also Jon..."

Isak couldn't even argue. He only shrugged his shoulders, but still, the uneasy feeling was there. He took the keys and waved goodbye to new Jon and walked inside, heading straight to bed and passing out with his dreams full of this nights events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. I should probably mention, I'm that kind of writer that loves writing twists. I know what you're thinking. Who the fuck is Jon?! I'll leave that theory up to you guys ^.^
> 
> Also, i might not update tomorrow because we're getting all the power cut off in my area, so....yeah....have this chapter that's 2k.


	17. Express Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even left the bed and Isak leaned down to pick up his hoodie from last night when he noticed a small card flew out. Before he could grab it, it had slipped from his fingers just in the air and flew underneath the chest of drawers. And his....well his ass kind of hurt.....He couldn't really see himself getting on his knees right now. He'll get it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got power back!!

Even had managed to slip in the house quietly at around 3 in the morning without waking Isak up. Not that it mattered as Isak was basically sleeping like a log, completely fucked out from their...special session. He had kneeled down on the floor, beside the edge of the bed and started stroking Isak's slightly swollen lips. He smiled gently, knowing that he was the one to make that happen. There was almost a primal instinct in Even knowing he had done that, feeling as if he had to do that.   
  
Isak wasn't any better. He had purposely went against Even, smoking a cigarette that he had clearly not enjoyed. He had come up with the excuse of 'Who the fuck cares? I'm an adult, not a baby' and inhaled the stupid stick. So Even had told him to go ahead, damage your lungs, and practically used reverse psychology on him.   
  
In a way, he knew Isak wouldn't smoke again. He knew Isak just did that for attention, just to rile him up and show him that he wanted Even to remind him of his place. He liked it. He liked when Even had put him in a place, liked when he took care of him, even if he did treat Isak like a child sometimes. But it was all playful. Not as if he actually went out and bought Isak clothes for a six year old. Now that would be fucking weird.   
  
Isak liked to act silly. He liked to act like a brat sometimes because he knew Even would always be there to steer him in the right direction, always be there to tell him what was right and wrong. He liked Even's possessive side, adored his compassionate personality and his loving heart all made up what made Even himself.   
  
Even blew on Isak's closed eyes gently, spotting a little bit of glitter. He wasn't wearing eyeshadow, but when Even had spent a rough round of sex kissing Isak everywhere, he understood it was probably the glitter from his lip gloss. He saw that Isak wasn't even in bed properly, just draped over the blue and white striped bedcovers. He hadn't even changed and Even sighed. The tight waistband of the skirt would surely be uncomfortable as well as the zip that Even knew dug into Isak's back ever so slightly. So he rubbed his hands over the sides of Isak's squishy hips.  
  
"Isy? Baby, do you wanna get up? Just sit up and I'll undress you...."  
  
"Nei...I do...anf...mmmf..."  
  
Even refrained from laughing and sat on the edge of the bed, hands around Isak's hips and he moved him to sit up. In Isak's sleepy state, he was ridiculously....floppy. Floppy as in he wasn't able to even sit up properly. He had a hard time getting Isak out of his hoodie but when it came to the skirt, he was thankful that Isak had laid back down because he could just shimmy it off him after pulling down the zip. He pulled off his socks because he knew Isak couldn't sleep with them on and he kissed the front of his ankle before setting it down on the bed.   
  
"Isy?"  
  
"Hmm? Nei Evy....already....too tired...."  
  
"Baby I'm not gonna have sex with you again...I just need you to lift your wrists in a couple moments ok?"  
  
Isak nodded his head slightly and Even went to the freezer and grabbed a couple of gel ice packs. They were the long strap ones that you could strap around your knees for injuries that happened during football or any other sport. Why they had this? Isak went through a phase that he was going to be the greatest footballer. When Even found him at school, he had released all his pent up emotions and told Even that playing football was manly, people wouldn't assume he was gay.  
  
It was heart breaking, but hey, another story for another time, right?  
  
He wrapped the two gel ice packs around Isak's wrists and kissed his cheek once more before falling asleep. He heard Isak get up the next morning, hand on his head and his chest and neck looking as if he had been mauled by a fucking vampire. He had said this and Even just laughed.  
  
"A vampire? Didn't know you were into haematophillia"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know? The kink for blood?"  
  
Isak rolled his eyes and punched Even's chest playfully. He winced when his wrists burned a little but then he just sort of paused and looked at Even who was still smiling. Not that he did much smiling the previous night....  
  
"Evy?"  
  
"Isy?"  
  
"I'm sorry. For last night..."  
  
"Huh? No it's ok...it's ok. You said you wouldn't do it again and that's ok....I trust and believe you"   
  
"But...like last night, I just acted like a little brat...I acted stupid and smoked it...fuck I don't know how you can smoke them, they're disgusting"   
  
Even shrugged.  
  
"Force of habit i guess. But I would quit for you"  
  
He sing singed that last sentence and Isak groaned and felt his cheeks redden. Even stupid comments like that were enough to turn Isak into jelly.   
  
Isak whined when he sat up and hitched a breath.  
  
"Fuck...you really didn't hold back did you?"  
  
"Its our first time not using lube...I think it would probably hurt...was it too much?"  
  
Isak sighed.   
  
"It felt....sore, yeah...but not overwhelming or anything....just....wow....but no. It wasn't too much"   
  
"I'm glad..."  
  
"Hmm"   
  
"Isy...don't you have school?"  
  
Isak glanced at the digital alarm clock and huffed.   
  
"Drive me?"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean...everyone knows about you so..."  
  
"Yeah! Yeah sure! Fuck, just lemme get dressed..."  
  
Even left the bed and Isak leaned down to pick up his hoodie from last night when he noticed a small card flew out. Before he could grab it, it had slipped from his fingers just in the air and flew underneath the chest of drawers. And his....well his ass kind of hurt.....He couldn't really see himself getting on his knees right now. He'll get it later.  
  
"Isy?! We're gonna be late!"  
  
"Fine! Can you find my jeans?! The light blue ones!"  
  
"The ones with the marble effect?!"  
  
"Yeah! Thanks!"  
  
When Even returned in the room, Isak was wearing a pale red hoodie and his white ankle socks with the frills around the edge. Even was...shocked.  
  
"Baby...your socks..."  
  
"Yeah...I...figured...like Baby steps...right?"  
  
"Of course"   
  
Choosing not to press on the subject any longer, Even threw the jeans towards Isak and watched him shimmy into it. These were also one of the....'feminine' clothes he wore.  
  
After the couple were dressed, Even quickly shoved Isak in his car, starting up the engine and drove to school. When they arrived, Isak remembered something quickly and opened the door, ready to step out.  
  
"By the way can you tell Jon thanks? I remember he said he was covering Johns shift or something..."

"Who?"

Isak, apparently didn't hear him.

"Really nice guy. Bye. Love you!"  
  
He stepped out the car and Even made sure to squeeze in one last kiss before he left for the day and begun driving off. Jon....Jon....  
  
He opened the glove compartment and took out the book that featured everyone's shifts from Club Avfall. J....J....  
  
He stopped on John's name. There wasn't any other Jon there....  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
Who the fuck was this new Jon?   
  
He took his phone out of charge from the dashboard and landed on the letter S.  
  
"Hello? Samantha? I dont care if you're hungover...no i am not pissed off! Ok sorry! Yeah....send me the CCTV footage from last night will you? Its important...uhuh...thanks. Oh! By the way, did we hire any more new 'Jons?' No? I didn't think so...ok...thanks. Bye"  
  
He hung up and parked outside his home, getting through the doorway and looked for his laptop and opened it, waiting patiently for Samanthas email to come through.  
  
Who...who was Jon? Why would he drive Isak home? How did he know where Isak lived? He clearly hadn't hurt Isak in any way and he still had everything with him, not that there was anything to take off him in the first place...Even froze and gulped, the last thought in his mind.  
  
Was Isak in danger?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh.....wonder what's on the card. Who's Jon???? And props to Isak wearing some of his 'feminine clothing' in school! Even if it's just baby steps....


	18. Adrian (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm serious Even, if this is some sick joke....just stop...."

Even had trouble getting out of his bed when he found no trace of Isak that morning. His mood dampened until he had serious thoughts of 'what the fuck? I'm fucking depressed' and overall, it took an hour to move himself from his sitting position on the bottom of his bed. His hands shook and he couldn't stop staring at the broken phone against the wall. The small dent in the wall was visible and he made a mental note to plaster it up later.

How one person could cause all these feelings in his heart baffled Even, because how was he supposed to continue his life normally after Isak. How was he supposed to thin properly when his mind was clouded with Isak's face, Isak's cupid shaped lips, Isak's mole above his lips, right above the top lip on the left side of his face.

Fuck.

If he was able to pinpoint, exactly where a tiny little mole was on Isak, then, yeah, he was infatuated with him. No. This couldn't be an infatuation. It had to be way more than that, had to be more than a silly little crush. He couldn't have a crush, he was fucking twenty-one years old! This kid...who was sixteen....

Fuck, an age gap with someone who wasn't even legal to drink, what would the world think?

But Isak hadn't known he was the Even Bech Naesheim! He didn't know he was a famous director from last year! He didn't know! And maybe that was why he liked to be around Isak. He liked the fact that he wasn't already an open book to Isak. He could be himself, be a normal guy....and the paparazzi had pretty much given up on him ever since he announced his 'permanent' break.

Fuck it.

He would find Isak. He had to. He had to......

He really shouldn't have smashed his phone. Ok....ok....it was fine...he....

Didn't memorise Isak's number....

Fuck, this was not healthy....

Finally standing up out of bed, he dressed himself and walked out to head to Kaffebrenneriet, ordered a coffee and sat at the table in the corner at the back. He waited for the waitress, Paulina to bring the cinnamon roll over and he busied himself by doodling in a small sketchbook he keeps around in his bag. He smiled and thanked Paulina when she handed the small plate and cake over when the door opened and in stumbled three boys. One with a yellow beanie and brown curls, one with dark skin and of course...angel boy....

He almost choked on his coffee, which attracted, not the attention of the to boys, but....with his luck, angel boy....Isak...

Isak's eyes widened in realisation and he turned back to his friends and spoke to them quietly. Before he knew it, his two friends stood up and hugged Isak before walking out. Isak walked towards Even and smiled apologetically.

"I'm an asshole..."

Even sipped his coffee, admiring the patterned swirls of cream decorated on top.

"No you're not. You'd be an asshole if you slept with me and then left..."

"I'm...i'm not..."

"Isak i don't understand, i said you could stay the night....Isak, i wasn't going to kick you out...."

"I know....i know..."

Even sighed and Isak sat down across from Even. He continued to stare at the cinnamon roll until Even pushed the plate towards Isak, silently telling him to eat the sweet pastry. Isak took it in thin fingers before scoffing the treat and Even simply raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You don't eat much do you?"

"Never really hungry..."

"Says the guy who's eating as if he hasn't ever saw food...."

Isak paused eating and put it back down on the plate, mumbling an apology. Even waved the waitress over and ordered whatever Isak asked for. Isak mumbled a thanks this time and looked down at his knees. He was quiet, almost shy even.

"I'm sorry...i did try calling before coming in here...."

"My phones broken....I lost my temper this morning...sort of...."

"Because of me....i'm sorry..."

Even shook his head.

"Not your fault...."

"Of course not...it's never my fault...because i'm apparently perfect? What the fuck Even?! Seriously, don't you find any fault in me?! Quit treating me as if I'm-!"

"As if you're what?!"

"As if i'm a treasure! As if i actually mean something to you!"

Paulina, the waitress, looked over to Isak and Even and Even's cheeks flushed. He mouthed an apology and when he looked at Isak, his heart dropped in his chest at the sad expression. Isak looked to be on the verge of tears, his bottom lip quivered and his fingers never stopped playing with each other nervously.

"I'm serious Even, if this is some sick joke....just stop...."

"Eh? A sick joke? You think that's why i like you? I like you because i like to play sick jokes?! Isak, i like you, i like you so much....and it's not because you're irresistibly cute...it's not because of your gorgeous eyes...."

Even paused when Isak giggled into himself.

"It's not because you're so small and i could probably squish you if i hug you...It's not because-"

"Ok! Ok stop! I get it..."

Isak laughed and Even smiled and hovered his palm over the front of Isak's hand.

"But Isak, you don't get it....you don't...you're the most amazing person i've ever met. You make...you make me feel...well, i've never...I haven't quite felt something like this....ever"

"Seriously....you've only met me once..."

"Twice...third time worked the charm i hope?"

Isak shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm...I'm sixteen...the age doesn't bother you?"

Even shook his head.

"Technically, you're legal....but i wanna ask, you really know nothing about me?"

Isak raised an eyebrow and frowned a little.

"No...why?"

Even breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that he really didn't know Even for his status.

"You sure? I'm pretty sure i met you in your dreams"

Isak flushed red and scoffed, laughing and clapping his hands.

"Wow...smooth Even, smooth!"

"Even....i wanna have a relationship with you...i really do...but...but what you said last night...."

"Are you put off by the money thing?"

"No...yeah...i..i dunno...i don't wanna come off as a gold digger...."

"We....we could come to an agreement....hmm?"

Isak sighed and looked down.

"We...we could try?"

Even nodded and Isak smiled. Even stood and held out a hand towards Isak who took it gently and he pulled him up until he was standing right in front of him, hands pressed against chest, feeling the thin fur of Even's coat.

"Ok...what would you like first Isak?"

"Huh?"

"Do...do you want a new phone? I'm buying myself one obviously because..."

Isak, still wide eyed, nodded and stood beside Even, side by side as they walked out of Kaffebrenneriet. He walked inside with nothing and left with a boyfriend, a fair amount of confidence and his first breakfast in months. Needless to say, Even never let Isak go hungry ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is all over the place, power-cuts in my home area have been happening all day and i've had to rewrite this chapter at least three times before giving up and used my phone instead. One more chapter based on how they met and we'll actually be coming to an end of this fic. So soon :(


	19. Camera shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to stay at Jonas's...."
> 
> "Isy please don't...come on...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! CHAPTERS GOT MIXED UP!!! SO SORRY FOR HE CONFUSION!!! HERE'S THE ACTUAL CHAPTER I WAS SUPPOSED TO PUT UP!!! I'M SUCK A FREAKING IDIOT!!!

Isak's barely made it into the school building when his friends are sneaking up behind him and tackling him in a 'best friend hug.' He turned around and punched Jonas playfully and shoved Magnus's arm. Mahdi, the only one who doesn't like to do the whole touchy feely thing, calmly stands by the side of them and smiles gently. Magnus smirked at Isak and looked at the car that drove off.

"Oooh....getting the Even Bech Næsheim to take you to school?"

Isak rolled his eyes and hiked his bag up. Force of habit. Mahdi looked at Isak and raised an eyebrow, glancing between the car in the distance and then to Isak.

"So seriously man, when are you gonna tell everyone that you're fucking a celebrity?"

Isak's mouth opened in shock and then Magnus laughed and clapped as if it were the joke of the century.

"No no no! Isak's the one getting fucked by him! Hello?! Mahdi, just look at his little limp! And those bruises!"

Isak rolled his eyes and blushed. Sure, now that he thought about it, he was showing off a rather noticeable limp, but it wasn't tragically obvious...was it?

Jonas shoved Magnus and Mahdi's backs and pointed at the angry looking teacher making her way over.

"Mr Fossbaken! Mr Disi!"

Magnus mumbled an 'oh shit' and Mahdi huffed dramatically.

"You both have exactly four and a half lessons of physics to catch up on! And I know it's not due to medical reasons! Now get inside that classroom right now!"

Mahdi and Magnus huffed, yet obeyed and followed the teacher after she gave Jonas a glare. He turned to Isak with an accused look.

"What the fuck? Why didn't she glare at you?!"

"Because when you're smart in her class, she let's you off the hook"

Jonas chuckled and then looked down at his feet, pausing when he saw a lump poke out the bottom of Isak's jeans.

"Bro...you've got something..."

Isak hitched a breath. He knew exactly what Jonas was talking about. He knew....

"Its...it's uh...I'm trying to take like baby steps I guess...Even says it's good...but like I'm wearing uhh....socks that I kinda like and uhh...the jeans...?"

Jonas only nodded and continued walking.

"They suit you"

Isak smiled and followed Jonas. When they made it to their locker, halfway through conversation, Vilde and Sana suddenly appeared out of nowhere, accidentally running into Isak's chest.

"Ah! Sorry Isak! I was running and not looking where I was going I suppose! We are planning another extra curriculum activity, We're thinking of calling it Kosegruppa! Would you like to join?"

Jonas shook his head and Isak copied. Sana continued standing in silence. When she caught Isak's frills poking out from under his jeans, she smiled towards Isak, dimples popping out and everything.

"Uhh...no thanks Vilde. Me and Jonas aren't really a fan of...stuff like this...."

She nodded and then looked at Isak's jeans.

"Oh! My cousin has a pair of them. They're very nice and stretchy and the inside..."

'Is better designed than the outside'

He thought this to himself, and knew what she was going to say. So, he held her arm and nodded.

"Yes. Thank you...Vilde...."

She nodded and when she looked down, she scrunched her eyebrows and looked at the socks and then Isak's face in shock. She stepped closer to him and whispered too loud for it to even be considered as a whisper....

"Isak? You are aware of the socks you at wearing? I think they are...frilled socks?"

Isak paled and Sana cleared her throat and tugged on Vilde's shoulder.

"Vilde, that's rude. Whatever a guy wants to wear, they can wear. Are you discriminating what the male population can wear, but females can? Who's to say that the socks justify what gender they belong to?"

Vilde was shocked and she blushed and looked at the ground.

"I just thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong Vilde. Come on, let's go find Noora...."

Vilde nodded silently and looked at Isak, a frown etched upon her lips.

"Isak, i'm very sorry....i didn't mean to make you uncomfortable....uhh....bye..."

She walked away and Isak shot Sana a smile as they walked by Isak and Jonas and Jonas nudged Isak's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you..."

"Thanks Jonas..."

 

..................................................................

 

It was around half past two and Isak was due home from school. Even was still rummaging through the CCTV footage of last night and as much as he tried to find the number plate on the back of the car, anytime he zoomed in, the image turned all pixelated and blurry. He and Samantha, who was in the club and checking the CCTV footage from there, were currently both on loudspeaker. Even as dying to know who this new Jon was and he couldn't ignore the stupid uneasy feeling in his chest, in his stomach, in his throat.

The neverending 'what if's' refused to stop in Even's head and Isak, Isak, Isak.

"Even, we've been at this for hours now...can we please take a break?"

"Sam...there's some guy that's parked outside our club...look, who parks out there for over twelve hours?"

"Our club?"

"Mhmm, me and Isak's...."

Samantha, on the other side, rolled her eyes and hummed. Even looked up at the door opening and Isak walked in and smiled, waving at Even and kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"Samantha, talk to you later. Keep researching..."

He hung up before Samantha could get a word in and Isak chuckled and casually set himself down in Even's lap.

"One day, she is going to give you a big old slap..."

"Hmm, but you'll protect me, won't you?"

"No, cause you'll deserve it"

Even fake gasped and Isak laughed before his attention fell on the computer showing four squares. One of them showed the back of the club, the side, the entrance and the road, where that mysterious car was parked.

"So? What are you looking at? Is that the club's CCTV footage?"

Even nodded silently and Isak looked at him worriedly.

"Evy? What's going on?"

"Baby...did Jon do anything to you last night?"

"No? Just took me home....Evy, you're worrying me..."

"Last night, obviously, after....everything, Jon took you home...cause i thought it was John instead, but then you told me it was a different Jon...and...baby, he's not a part of our employees...in other words, you got a lift home from a complete stranger...."

Isak made an oh sound and looked down.

"So....what...but i don't get it....why would he just give me a lift home? And he knew about the employees since he knew his name...."

"And...and how did he know where we lived Evy?"

"I don't know. I don't know.....Isy listen, you cannot come to the club...ok? You just can't. I don't know what's going to happen...and frankly, i'm worried. Listen, as soon as i find out who this guy is....then yeah, you can come. But-"

Isak shook his head and pushed against Even's chest a little.

"What?! No! I should be able to come along to something i want to come to! What the fuck Evy?!"

"Isak, come on , be reasonable!"

"Reasonable? You should be reasonable! So, one guy randomly shows up, what if you called a taxi last night and just forgot?!"

"Isak, i was completely sober. That wasn't a taxi! That was some creepy old man who knows nothing about us, but knows where we live! Think rationally!"

Isak stood up from Even's lap and huffed.

"So i'm not allowed in the club? I'll stay in the office!"

Even rubbed his temples. Why couldn't Isak just see? He was trying to protect him from this mysterious Jon. For all they knew, Jon wasn't even called Jon. He could be some creep, creeping around on young boys. On Isak.

Even huffed in frustration and slammed his laptop shut, watching Isak jump at the sudden noise.

"Isak, please, i don't want to argue..."

"We're not arguing...just let me come...please?"

"Isak, no"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pl-"

"Isak! No! I get it you wanna come but no! Just drop it!"

Isak crossed his arms.

"Make me..."

"Isak..."

"Seriously Even, you freak out over one guy who didn't do any harm....you're being ridiculous..."

"Isak! Fucks sake! You're banned!"

Isak's mouth dropped open and he froze in the spot, his voice quiet and shaky as he spoke.

"You're banning your own boyfriend?"

"Yeah! I am!"

Isak scoffed and stormed off to their bedroom, making sure to slam the door extra hard just to piss Even off. Even sat in the chair still, head pounding and his eyes brimmed with tears. Never in his life did he think he would ban his own boyfriend from the club, but what was he to do, when Isak was in potential danger from God knows what? When he saw Isak walk out their bedroom with a small backpack, he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, not the club, that's for sure..."

"Isy?"

"I'm going to stay at Jonas's...."

"Isy please don't...come on...."

"No Even! I'm staying at his for one night!"

"Isy...."

"Bye Even"

He shut the door and walked out. Even leaned his head against the door and slid down until he sat on the floor. Bringing his knees up to his face, he allowed a choked sob to escape his throat and his tears to hit the floor, silently crying, the first time he's ever cried during their entire relationship.

"Fuck....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still annoyed at myself for messing up the order of the chapters....i'm so sorry loveevak (i think that's your name?)


	20. Adrian (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on. Stay a week at least?"
> 
> Isak sighed and threw his napkin at the table with a huff.
> 
> "There's no arguing is there?"
> 
> "Nope"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now that chapters should be in order, this chapter is the final of how they met and this is basically moments between the two of how they find themselves living together

Even watched Isak as he scrunched his eyebrows and tried to figure out how to work the new fucking i-phone. Apparently Isak had never owned an i-phone and now, with this new piece of technology in his hands, it was apparently the most confusing thing to learn.

"Seriously...what the fuck? Evy, you didn't need to g-"

"Isak..."

Isak shut up when he saw Even's slight frown and he rolled his eyes.

"Ok...ok....fine....."

Isak sighed and when Even kissed his cheek with no sudden warning, not that he would have to give any, he blushed a thousand shades of red and reveled in Even's hearty laughter.

"You're so cute Isy..."

Isak rolled his eyes again and handed Even the phone.

"I have no idea....like...can you help?"

Even nodded and leaned back in his couch and started tapping the phone like a fucking expert. Isak watched, slightly dumbfounded that Even was capable of this....then again, he was with Even, someone who didn't care if he wasted his money on Isak, spending every single penny....

Isak stood to go to the toilet and when he walked away, he kissed Even on the cheek before darting in to the small bathroom, trying his best to wash his red cheeks away with cold water and made a weak attempt to pause his beating heart. Even only froze in his seat with a small smile etched on his lips.

...............................................................................

"So when did you learn?"

Even sipped his glass of wine again and put it down after taking a small gulp.

"When i was sixteen. Figured i should learn how to take care of the house sometimes...you never learned how to cook?"

Isak shook his head.

"My mum...she's a little....crazy...well, not crazy, but she was diagnosed with schizophrenia and....she got put in a hospital....uhh...yeah..."

"And what about your dad?"

"He's an asshole. When he saw my....history...on my laptop...gay history....he put two and two together and fucked off somewhere"

Even frowned and cut a small chunk of chicken. He dipped it in a sauce and raised it to Isak's lips who ate the small piece of food quickly, moaning in delight.

"That's really good..."

"Thank you. I'll teach you how to cook, ok?"

Isak nodded and wiped his mouth with the small folded napkin beside his plate.

"Sounds like a date"

"It is. Also Isak?"

He looked up at Even with those big wide green puppy dog eyes that made Even's heart do a flip and his fingers twitch.

"Your fathers an asshole for doing that to you"

Isak chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'who the fuck cares?'

"So where do you live now?"

"Uhh, i stay with my friend. Jonas's mom is pretty cool"

"You don't have a home?"

Isak shook his head and when he caught the look in Even's eyes, he crossed his arms in an x shape and shook his head even more.

"No Even! I cannot stay here!"

"Come on...why not? You don't need to pay anything!"

"It's not the paying it's just..."

"Come on. Stay a week at least?"

Isak sighed and threw his napkin at the table with a huff.

"There's no arguing is there?"

"Nope"

................................................................................

Isak stayed for a week, but on the last day, well, the last night, Even had been trying his best to teach Isak how to do a simply thing and bake brownies. He had laughed at Isak's suggestion of making weed brownies and told him that lesson was for master bakers. Something Isak had claimed he was.

Not right now.....

Isak constantly spilled the brownie mixture over the bowl and when it came to putting the lumpy mixture in the tin, he forgot the grease it, so after it was halfway baked, they decided to leave it and hope it magically didn't stick to the bottom.

How wrong they were....

When they took out the brownie, Even tried taking it out as neat as he could and failed because of course, the bottom of the brownie stuck to the tin, as well as the sides. Grabbing two spoons, they ate the centre of the treat and when Isak had crumbs around his lips, Even couldn't resist. He kissed and licked it away. However, being Isak's first hot kiss like that made Isak shiver slightly and Even pulled away, afraid he had stepped over the line.

However, when Isak pulled him back in for a kiss, it escalated quickly because before they both knew it, shirts flew off, bruises were sucked into each others skin and jeans and skirts were thrown off. The bedroom door shut with a loud click.

.............................................................................

"Hmm...."

Even looked at Isak, who's face was tucked on Even's chest as he hummed gently and using his fingertips, traced patterned circles on Even's chest. Even kissed Isak's slightly damp curls and breathed heavily into the air.

"Evy?"

"Hmm?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing....."

"You just breathed heavy....as if you're lost in thought...what's up?"

"Nothing...I'm just thinking..."

Isak moved so he could balance himself up on his side using his elbow. He looked at Even and moved some of his hair that fell in his eyes away.

"Tell me what you're thinking about. I'll tell you mines?"

Even couldn't help it. Isak was so fucking cute, so innocent, so....Isak...

"I'm just thinking how lonely i'm going to be in the morning...."

"You want me to go?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to leave at the end of the week?"

Isak smiled shyly and planted himself back on Even's chest.

"This isn't just the post sex high talking, but i think i wanna stay here forever....can....can i stay here with you forever?"

Even nodded and kissed him slowly, kissed his pretty puffy pink lips.

"You can"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to get very very dark very very soon....please look at the tags that i will add as i wrote these chapters.


	21. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Evy....you didn't expect us to stay in the honeymoon phase forever, did you?"
> 
> "I wish we could...."

The whole night, Even continued to text Isak, constantly sending them with no hesitation. He didn't care if he sounded desperate, he needed to talk to him, make sure Isak knew how much Even loved him. Make sure Isak still loves him....

Fuck

The thought of Isak no longer feeling anything for Even was enough to make his stomach lurch and his eyes sting. He scrolled through all the texts he had sent to Isak last night with flushed cheeks.

 

**Even**

_Baby i'm sorry_

_Please come home_

_I know i did that but it was for your safety!_

_Isy please...._

_I love you_

_Please message back_

_Answer my calls at least?_

_Isy.....please....._

_Fuck, you're killing me here...._

_At least text me if you made it to Jonas's safe_

_Isak?_

_Isy?_

_I even bought your favourite beer in. Don't let me drink it myself_

_Isak????_

_I'm drubk! See? I yold you i wuld drunk all the beeeer!1!_

_Isak! I'm ciming over!_

 

**Isak**

_Even, are you fucking serious? Stay in the house. I'm at Jonas's. I told you, i need some space. Be home tomorrow!_

 

**Even**

_You amsered!_

 

**Isak**

_Please get some sleep...._

 

It was actually embarrassing now, to look at all the stupid texts. Even stared at the seven empty cans of beer sitting in the sink and on the ground, in front of the couch and he rubbed his head with his palm. God...what would his parents say?

At least Isak had still cared about him in some sense....right?

Even stood from the couch and went to the kitchen sink. He wasn't one to puke after drinking fortunately. He was the type to just suffer a major hangover if drinking like a fucking idiot. He grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down when he scrunched his nose and almost threw up at his shirt. Who knew after one night of drinking and sleeping in the same clothes, you stink...like really badly.

"Hello?! Evy?! Please tell me you're here...."

Even spun on his heel faster than you could blink and stepped out of the kitchen. He saw Isak stand at the door, his back against the door and his bag on the floor beside his feet. His face fell instantly as soon as he took in the messy living-room and his messy boyfriend.

"Evy? What the fuck? Did you have a party here or something?"

Even shook his head and looked at the floor. He then looked back up to scan Isak who was wearing his jacket from yesterday and....his skirt...

"Did you wear that over here?"

Isak nodded and Even smiled before softly facepalming his forehead.

"I've been here getting drunk whilst you've been out there trying to show the world who you really are....what kind of shitty boyfriend am i?"

"You're not a shitty boyfriend Evy....you're my shitty boyfriend...my perfect boyfriend...."

That was all it took for Even to cry. It was all it took for Even to break down and shove his hands over his eyes, frantically wiping away tears that refused to stop. Isak hugged him, rocking them both back and forth gently and he constantly kissed Even's cheek, his neck, anywhere he could find skin.

"Fuck....why are we arguing so much Isy? We never used to be like this!"

"Evy....you didn't expect us to stay in the honeymoon phase forever, did you?"

"I wish we could...."

"Me too, but then it wouldn't be a real life would it?"

Even sighed and nodded, tears stopping and he groaned.

"I'm sorry Isy....so so sorry....."

Isak pulled back, arms still wrapped around Even's neck in a loose circle and he sighed.

"I forgive you for drinking all my beers....don't worry..."

"Isy..."

"Ok! Ok! I forgive you from last night.....seriously, i understand....but i have one request, well, two"

Even rubbed his hands up and down Isak's waist gently.

"What's that?"

"Since you're going to be working more....how's about me and you go to the cinema, tonight?"

"Sounds perfect"

"And my second request is.....that you need to shower because as much as i wanna seem like i don't care, Even, you fucking stink..."

Even laughed and pulled Isak closer who struggled in his grip to get away from the smelly man. When Even let go of him, he looked at the clock and raised an eyebrow towards Isak.

"You're not going to school today?"

"Shit, i forgot....ok, fuck, fuck, ok, later, we're going to the cinema. I need to change! Fuck!"

Isak zipped open his backpack and pulled out a pair of jeans and shoved them on under his skirt. He pulled his skirt off and kissed Even on the lips softly before leaving with a wave and ecstatic 'bye'

Even was left alone again, so he chose to do as Isak asked and went and took a quick shower. Once he was sure he didn't stink of last nights sweat and beer, he stepped out and changed before grabbing a bin bag and began cleaning. He emptied out beer cans that had dribbles of alcohol in them down the sink and he picked up the photo frame that had several drips of water on them and Even knew he must have been an emotional wreck last night if he had brought down the family photo from the shelves. It was the exact same photo Isak had smashed accidentally on his first day arriving at Even's home.

He dried the glass with the bottom of his t-shirt and traced a thumb over his sisters smiling face. She was the exact same age as him, being his twin also meant she had the same blonde hair and exact same smile which made her eyes look like crescent moons. Her face was slightly chubby, but hey, being fifteen had it's perks sometimes. She was slightly smaller than Even and in the photo, his arm was wrapped securely around her. Their parents stood behind them, both smiling with each of their hands on their son and daughters shoulders.

Lucy.....

He didn't think he would ever get rid of the day when the police showed up at their door, hats in hands and bowing their heads slightly. Even had answered and since he was only fifteen, he was told to go to his room, Lucy had been missing a week, maybe they had found her! How wrong he was. Being the nosy teenager he was, he held an ear to his bedroom door and heard the police talk to his parents in quiet sympathetic voices.

"I'm very sorry for your loss...."

Even wished he'd never overheard.


	22. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even continued to make Lucy daisy chains, necklaces, anklets and rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what's mentioned in this, then read the end notes. If you're extremely sensitive to mentions of rape, drugs, alcohol or a junkie in general, then skip this chapter and read the summary at the end notes. This is the chapter where it gets very very dark. Read at your own risk.

Even loved films. He loved watching them, writing essays about them and eventually, English became his favourite subject to study. He loved the old timey classical movies, especially the ones in black and white, but his all time favourite was Romeo and Juliet. His mother found it cute that Even was a romance at heart and is father didn't care, as long as he was getting good grades in school and as staying out of trouble, juts like any other parent would react. His sister however?

She made it her job to always, always annoy Even whenever he wanted to watch a film. She was more of a social butterfly, constantly staying over at her friends house and going out to birthday parties and sleepovers, since she was one of the popular kids at school. She was smaller than Even, yet older by a few minutes. She never let Even forget it.

Even was currently lying on his stomach, chin in his palms and elbows balanced on the floor. He was so close to the end, the part where Romeo shoots Tybalt and he cheered happily, when all of a sudden, the movie stopped playing and the screen turned black. Even shot up from his position and looked at the culprit holding the remote control.

"Lucy! Give me the remote! Come on!"

"No! Mom says she doesn't want you to always watch films, it's not good for you!"

"Well dad says he doesn't care! Give me the remote!"

Lucy crossed her arms, a smirk clearly on her pastel pink lips. She had also grown to adore make-up, just like the average teenage girl would. Though, she never looked fifteen with the makeup, she looked like she was near enough eighteen.Whatever. She still wasn't giving back the remote.

"Mum! Lucy took the remote off me! She's annoying me!"

Even's mum poked her head out the kitchen and walked out to pluck the remote out of Lucy's hands. However, she didn't give it back to Even. Instead, she pointed at the large garden outside, fresh outside with the sun beating down on it and spoke in her strict firm motherly voice.

"You are both playing outside"

Lucy groaned.

"No....mum...there's nothing to do outside...."

"Yes there is. There's plenty to do outside. Go play on the swings or something. It's the holidays..."

Before Even and Lucy knew it, they were shoved outside the house and into the garden. Lucy frowned and walked over to the swings and sat down on it.

"Well? Aren't you going to push me?"

Even rolled his eyes and thought about saying no, but honestly, there was nothing else to do, so why not?

He walked over and pushed the swing forwards, pushing her higher every time she asked and when she laughed, he laughed. Before they knew it, they were actually having fun outside, a place they thought held nothing for them. Fifteen minutes later, Even was sitting on the ground in front of Lucy, on the ground and plucking daisies and making daisy chains. Lucy continued to swing softly, using the heels of her converse to rock herself back and forth.

"Lucy....you promise to not tell mum and dad?"

"What?"

"I don't think...i...i think i'm sick...."

"Sick? Like you're gonna throw up?"

"No, like...you remember when you went out with Brad? And you really liked him enough to kiss him and stuff?"

"Yeah?"

"I like my friend...Mikael...."

"Oh. So, you're gay?"

Even shook his head and began tying the daisies together, almost like an expert.

"No. Like....i can think of people i like and i realise that i don't care about their gender and stuff..."

"Oh. So you're pansexual?"

Even nodded.

"Don't tell mum and dad?"

She held out her pinky and Even hooked his with hers.

"Promise"

After that one day outside, sharing secrets became a common thing for both of them. Even continued to make Lucy daisy chains, necklaces, anklets and rings. She actually stopped being annoying to him in the house and he stopped watching films to head outside with his twin.

"Mum! We're gonna go to the shops and buy ice-cream!"

Their mum didn't answer, but their dad did and told them to come back when it's six, for dinner. They left the house and walked to the shops. The sun was even more hotter than usual and Even felt over protective brother mode kick in when a lot of guys looked at Lucy's denim shorts, bare legs and her crop top. She had a pair of sunglasses perched on top of her head and her ruby red lipstick on and when Even told her she should consider modelling, she shoved his shoulder and laughed.

They bought their ice-creams, Even got a flake and she got sprinkles, and they walked outside and began their journey home. Lucy continued to get stares from guys from their school and when a group of guys, (who clearly looked like they were in their college days) stopped to talk to Lucy, it was as if Even had become invisible. One of them roughly ruffled Even's white blonde hair and he shoved his hand off causing them to laugh.

Lucy handed Even his ice-cream and batted her eyelashes at the guys. She looked at Even and quickly whispered in his ear.

"Cover for me for mum and dad?"

"What?! But-where are you going?"

"They have a party Even! You wanna come?"

"No! Lucy, what the heck?!"

She shrugged her shoulders and began walking away. She got in the car with them and drove off, waving at Even. When Even got home, he did as Lucy asked and lied.

"She's at Molly's sleepover"

His mum and dad nodded and Even couldn't help but feel bad the entire night. He could barely eat his dinner and when he tried to watch Romeo and Juliet, he couldn't enjoy his own favourite movie. It wasn't any secret that Lucy sometimes drank, it was another one of their secrets together. Lucy drunk at these sleepovers and birthday parties and had even told Even she had kissed some guys before. When she walked in late at night, Even was in the kitchen grabbing a glass of milk. He was in his boxers since he had saw Zac Efron do it in a movie before and he wanted to be a fucking amazing actor or director one day.

She stumbled in and planted herself at the table where Even was drinking his milk and he frowned at her. She was a mess. Her red lipstick was smudged and her clothes were disheveled and she had light bruises around her neck and collarbone. Even couldn't even shout at her because he would wake up his parents.

"Lucy what the hell? Did you fall? Who did that to you?"

She giggled, clearly more than drunk and rested her cheek against Even's shoulder.

"I lost my virginity....do you think mum and dad will kill me? That i'm no longer the holy Mary mother virgin holy Mary....wait didn't i just say that?"

She broke into a fit of giggles again and Even sighed, rolling his eyes. He was younger than her by a couple of minutes, sure, but right now, he felt as if he was three years older than her and he wanted to do something....ground her even. Even couldn't really say anything to be honest, he had already had sex with Alice, a girl who he found cute and had kissed behind the sheds in school.

"Lucy.....mum and dad's gonna kill you...."

"No they won't, because i have the bestest biggest brotherest with me!"

"Lucy....did...did they put bruises on you?"

"They're hickeys Even! They feel pretty good!"

The kitchen light flickered on and their parents stood at the door, arms crosses and rage fueled in their expressions.

Lucy constantly snuck out, despite Even's protests and his constant begging to stay away from the guys who were clearly twice her age. She told him, again, whilst drunk, that she had apparently had something called a 'threesome' and couldn't remember the rest of the night, but apparently, it was fine, because they had bought her drink. Even actually puked after she told him and the noise woke up their parents again.

She stopped 'sneaking' out and 'sneaking' back in, and this time, over the past week, she had made herself as loud as possible, as if she was in a fucking performance. She slammed the door open at twelve in the afternoon, on a bright sunny day, missing one shoe and she shouted, still completely pissed.

"Mum! Dad! I'm hooome!"

Her dad stood up from the kitchen table and started screaming at her.

"Where the fuck were you?! You didn't come home last night! Actually, we didn't even know you left!"

Even slithered back in his chair. He knew that she left...

He munched his cornflakes and his mother blew her nose. She had been up all night blowing her nose into tissues and wiping her teary eyes. Their father had been on the phone with the police, talking to them in the house and showing them pictures of her, showing them pictures of the family photo they had taken the day after Even and Lucy went outside.

Lucy didn't look herself. She had lost the chubbiness in her cheeks, had constantly come home smelling of alcohol, weed, cigarette smoke and sweat. Lucy....was no longer....Lucy.

She glared at her father, something she wouldn't do normally, but then again, she didn't look as if she even knew who the man standing in front of her was. She gripped the handle of her shoulder bag and threw it to the floor, cracking her phone inside. Then she did something unexpected....she started...dancing? She shook her hips as if she was in a strip club, like the dancers from Moulin Rouge....another one of his secrets with Lucy. Since he wasn't old enough to watch that yet.

"Well Dad? Aren't you going to buy me beer if i dance sexy for you?"

Their mother started sobbing again and their dad stared at her with wide eyes, tears brimming his own.

"Lucy...no! Why the fuck are you doing this?! Who's making you do this?!"

She stopped and grabbed a mug on the counter. She groaned and put her hands on her head, still holding the empty mug and her dad, with a right temper, he yelled at her again.

"Please! Tell us who it is!"

She screamed in frustration and threw the glass mug at their dad.

"Fuck off! Leave me alone!"

Their mother screamed and their father fell back, nearly knocked out from the impact. He clutched his head and when Lucy ran out the building, their father pointed at Even.

"Run after her and get her!"

Even sprinted as fast as he could in bare feet and checkered bottoms and a shirt. He ran down the stairs and grabbed her arm, to which she managed to slip out of and run towards the garden.

"Lucy wait! Please! Mum and dad's not angry!"

Lucy ignored him, her pupils blown wide. There were tiny dots of red on her arms, the kind that Even noticed when they went to the doctors to get a shot for the flu.Even nearly cried, actually, scratch that, he was crying.

"Lucy please! Come home!"

She slapped his arm out of her grip and when he grabbed her again, hugging her from the back as an attempt to drag her back, she moved and slammed him against the wall using her back. When his grip loosened around her, she pushed him on the stairs leading out the the garden, down three steps and raced towards the car waiting for her. She opened the door and got in, driving away, leaving a boy with ripped knees on his pyjama bottoms, scraped hands and a bloody head.

He was suddenly scooped up into his mothers arms who rocked him back and forth, murmuring everything would be alright. Even sobbed into his mothers chest and sobbed and sobbed, all the while complaining about how his knees hurt and his pyjama bottoms were ruined. She made them all take a trip to the hospital, stitching up Even's fathers head who lied and said he tripped down the stairs. Even was told by his parents to lie and say he had fell aswell, which wasn't necessarily a lie he supposed.

A week went by and there was still no sign of Lucy Bech Naesheim. She was reported missing as soon as she hopped in that car and so, when the door was rapped on three times, Even sprinted towards the door, swinging it open and there were two police standing there, one woman and one man. They were carrying their hats in their hands and their heads were bowed low a little and Even's mother put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go to your room sweety. I've already set up the television in there so you can watch Romeo and Juliet"

Even nodded and left to go to his room. He shut the door and placed his ear against it, listening to their conversation. Even's mother started the game of a million questions quickly.

"Did you find her? Did you find our daughter? Please tell me it's good news...please...."

"I'm so sorry..." It was the policewoman. The policeman finished her sentence and the sudden pop in Even's ears made him not hear the rest of the conversation.

"We found her....in a field......semen.....sex trafficking......arrested.....court......i'm so sorry for your loss Mr and Mrs Bech Naesheim..."

Even sobbed into his pillow and cried himself out. He kept the flattened daisies that were browning underneath his pillow and when the funeral came along, he made sure to visit her grave every single day. A couple of years later, Even's mother and father decided on a move to Oslo and Even went to college. Straight after college, he made a short film and focused on his career to become a director. He waited another couple of years and when he was about to release his movie, his parents announced they were moving back. Even stayed, saying he would be with Sonja who had met up with him again.

When 'Yellow Curtains' was released, he couldn't handle the status, he couldn't handle the celebrity status and the constant pressure. He wasn't happy. Lucy would want him to be happy. Lucy told him he could be whoever he wanted. So after the awards and after the fame had died down a little, he quit his directing business and used his money, his wasteful money on an empty building.

He fucking hated people. He hated those kind of perverted people that did those horrible things to his sister. Fuck it.

So he created a club, decided on a club where he could torture people to the point that all they could do was watch, not touch.

It was such a despicable idea.

It was perfect.

But Lucy was no longer here....he wished she could be, then this idea wouldn't be a waste of time, a waste of money, a waste of-

Waste....

The missing name for his club.....yes...he  would name it after his mind, his money, his sister, his time spent into this club to provide justice for his sister.....

Waste......

He met Samantha and they clicked instantly. She became his assistant and she was the first person to see Even's dark minded name for his club. He flicked on the lights and Samantha read the neon sign outside.

Club Avfall

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, what happened to Lucy, Even's twin sister, a naive character, she got involved without realising, in a sex trafficking group. They turned her into a junkie who felt like she couldn't live without heroin or alcohol. In order for her to get drink or drugs, she had to sleep with the guys or dance sexy for them. Hence why she danced like a stripper in front of her dad. She was completely unaware of the entire situation and in the end, she was 'trafficked' by more than one guy, killed and dumped in a field. I'm not sure if i mentioned it, but the guys who were a part of the trafficking group were arrested and jailed for life.


	23. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It'll be a big fucking wedding! Me waiting for you at the alter while you walk down, looking amazing in your suit or dress or whatever you wanna wear that day, hell, we can even show up naked"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for a couple of days. I've just been super annoyed because...drama! One of my 'friends' recently got a boyfriend and has changed her entire personality from a lovely girl to a naive one. She won't shut up about him and everything somehow revolves around her and him...
> 
> Like i was literally talking about breakfast and then suddenly she was like "Oh me and Bob did blah blah blah...!"
> 
> I'm just sitting there wondering why i became friends with a Regina George.....
> 
> So basically, I've been unhappy because of her and she keeps making all these snide comments about my appearance which she knows she shouldn't talk about because of my anorexia a couple of years ago. Plus, she used to not make comments about my bipolar and now? She says it's my fault i can't drink cause i'm bipolar....well a big fuck you too!

Isak couldn't help it. He had a constant uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach all because he chose today, of all days, to come out. No. Not about his sexuality. He'd already been there, done that, all that shit.

No. He wanted to come out and show everyone what kind of person he really is. He's a guy who hates wearing jeans. He's a guy who loves to think of himself as pretty, not handsome. He's the kind of guy who likes skirts, ankle socks, oversized hoodies with a pretty pink picture on the front. He liked being called 'princess' 'babygirl' 'sweety' 'honey'. He didn't like to have abs, or a stubble, or prickly legs. He didn't like that no matter how he exercises, he had manly abs and not a curvy waist.

He didn't like being called handsome, didn't like his body, but not to the point he would prefer boobs, he's feminine, not transgender.

One good thing about being a guy, he supposed, was the bigger lips. He liked that he had natural looking lips big enough to slather lip gloss and snap his fingers, practically rubbing it in Kim Kardashians face.

Fuck you Kim! I didn't need fake ass lips!

So he went to school. He wore his skirt and was surprised to find the courtyard empty. Though....He was half an hour early so....

But Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas all agreed to come in early ever since Isak texted them today. Ever since he had to skip the cinema trip with Even yesterday, because he didn't feel well.

They agreed to meet in the biology classroom and Isak waited patiently. He was lost in his own thoughts until suddenly, his chair was tipped back and Magnus caught it, laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"You should've seen your face!"

Isak rolled his eyes and glanced at Jonas and Mahdi who also rolled their eyes. They all sat across from him, Jonas beside him, and Isak bounced his leg underneath the table. So they hadn't saw that he was wearing a skirt.....

Yet.

"Umm....so...I kinda have something to say..."

Magnus smirked.

"You're pregnant. With a celebrity's child!"

Isak shoved him and shook his head.

"No! This is why you failed biology you fucking retard..."

Magnus only shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"So....I like...uhh...I guess I wanna say that...well, you know like Will Smith?"

Mahdi and Magnus nodded.

"Well...you know his son? Jaden Smith?"

They nodded again.

"And remember when everyone was going bat shit crazy when he wore a skirt?"

Magnus looked down at his feet before spotting the purple coloured skirt and he gasped, well, it looked and sounded like he was hyperventilating. He smacked his palms against the desk and Isak held his hands up in defense.

"Seriously Mags, I can cha-"

Magnus laughed loud. Loud enough for Mahdi to cover his ears and loud enough for Isak's eyes to water. Then suddenly, Magnus stopped laughing and they realised it was a fake laugh he was doing. Magnus crossed his arms and looked at Isak.

"Seriously? You were worried to tell us that?"

"Uhh. Yeah?!"

"So what?! Isak it's not a big deal! Besides, my uncle, he's from Canada. He wears like all these dresses and shit. He even wears makeup and stuff!"

Isak looked at him incredulously And Magnus picked up his bag, ready to leave.

"Besides Isak. It's 2016. I think you need to stop worrying what other people think for once and do what you feel's best for you. I'd understand if it was because you're alone, but you have the coolest friends in the world and an amazing boyfriend who clearly loves you. Start thinking about them first before yourself"

The boys stared at Magnus in shock when he left. So the last statement was kind of harsh....but holy fuck....He was right.

The three boys all exchanged a look with one another and Jonas nudged Isak.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Magnus outsmarts you...."

Isak shoved his shoulder and leaned back in his chair.

"Neither did I...."

..........................................

So, when the guys had left to head to their first class, Isak stayed in his chair, waiting for Sana to appear for biology. When she did, she walked over, pulled her books and pencil case out and sat down beside Isak.

"So....?"

"Isak, have you....decided on what part you want to study yet? You didn't answer my message last night...."

Isak scratched the back of his neck and chuckled.

"Sorry...busy i guess...."

"Mhmm? With figuring out a plan for today?"

Isak nodded and the teacher walked in. They all got into five minutes of the biology lesson when the tannoy speaker beeped loudly in the ceiling and everyone stopped work to listen to the principles booming voice.

"Isak Valtersen to the principles office please. That's Isak Valtersen. Thank you"

 

..........................................

"Even?"

"Hello? Samantha? What's up?"

"It's Susan, she's quit"

"Huh? Why?"

"She hasn't actually said, but there's her letter of resignation sitting right here if you wanna come down and look at it..."

"No, i can't. I'm taking Isak out in half an hour and i have to plan something..."

"Oh ok. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night, i'm probably gonna be hungover...."

Samantha snorted.

"More like fucking each others brains out"

"Bye Samantha!"

 

..........................................

 

When Isak returned home, he couldn't stop talking about how his day went. After telling the boys, they were cool with it, Sana who told him she'd always have his back and the principal, whom, after some confusing questions, even supported Isak. Even if he did ask Isak if he was choosing to be a transgender person or was this simply a thing he liked always. Even had made sure to pepper him in a million kisses the entire time he spoke.

"I'm telling you Evy...the principal likes me"

Isak smiled in the mirror as he carefully applied his rosy blush.Even smiled behind him after adjusting his tie and he grinned.

"Of course he likes you baby. You're so smart"

Isak kissed him in response, smudging his nude lipstick in result.

"So where are we going?"

Even winked, more like blinked and put a hand on Isak's shoulder.

"It's a surprise. Trust me. I'm pulling all the stops out tonight"

"Oh? You're not planning to propose are you?"

Even laughed.

"No. That won't be until the future"

At this, Isak paused from reapplying his lipstick and turned around.

"W..what?"

"Shit...sorry, too much?"

Isak shook his head frantically. Did Even really just say....in the late future? Even could see them getting married? Shit, did he just say that bit out loud?"

"I can, actually yeah...i can see us getting married. Can't you? I'll pay for everything obviously"

Isak rolled his eyes.

"Obviously...."

"It'll be a big fucking wedding! Me waiting for you at the alter while you walk down, looking amazing in your suit or dress or whatever you wanna wear that day, hell, we can even show up naked"

Isak couldn't stop laughing and he circled his arms around Even's neck, tip-toeing up to plant a soft kiss against his lips. He spoke quietly, not wanting to ruin this romantic moment between them.

"You know what? I can see us getting married too....i can...maybe even a little family?"

"Mhmm....I'd love a family. A girl first, though i wouldn't care. But we need a girl at some point in our family..."

"Our family...."

 

..................................................

 

So, it turns out, when Even had proposed his decision of busting out all the stops tonight, he wasn't wrong. They went to some fancy restaurant together, alone on a rooftop, where Even had even made them dance to a slow song on his i-phone, dancing like cheesy idiots.

Which they were but hey.....

Afterwards, Even took them to the cinema, where sure enough he had rented out the entire room so they could be alone. They watched Isak's new favourite film, much to Even's dismay and both of them sat there, munching popcorn and sipping on sparkling wine, something Isak was not fond of.

After the cinema, Isak was a little tipsy, but not noticeable at all to be honest, from the beer can at the rooftop dinner and the two glasses of sparkling wine. He clung on to Even's arm the entire walk home whilst they sung into the dark night. His makeup was hardly on his face and his lipstick was already rubbed off before they even left the house. Even kept telling Isak about the film and how he had made it before they were talking about baby names.

"I'm telling you Isak, we are not naming our future adopted baby girl rainbow..."

"Why not? It'll be unique"

"We're not naming her after your sexuality"

Isak laughed like it was the funniest joke he had ever heard and he clung harder.

"I love you so much...so so much..."

"I love you too...so much..."

Isak grinned and placed a kiss on Even's lips before pausing and looking past Even's shoulders.

"I swear....Evy, call me crazy, but that cars been following us for a while..."

Even turned and looked at the car that continued to drive slowly, dangerously close to the edge of the pavement. He stared until realising it was a police car and watched it stop right there in front of them and the doors opened. A tall man with a black trench coat stepped out and he fished a wallet out of the inside pocket of his coat and flipped it, revealing a badge.

"Hello, my names Christian Glenn. Are you Even Bech Naesheim?"

Even nodded and Isak clung tighter, a little worried.

"Evy?"

Even patted his head, keeping eye contact with the detective.

"Don't worry...."

"Mr Bech Naesheim, we're going to have to ask you to come to the station with us..."

Even tensed up and frowned, trying not to wince when Isak dug his fingers into Even's bicep.

"Why?"

"Please, we'll explain everything down there"

"Not until you tell me why...."

Then, two police stepped out silently and stared at the detective. When he nodded, the policewoman pushed her hat up slightly and held out a pair of handcuffs. Her face....was that....

"Susan?!"

Susan nodded and frowned.

"Mr Even Bech Nasheim, I'm arresting you on suspicion of illegal human sex trafficking...."

Even's eyes widened and he looked at them all like they had grown three heads.

"What?!"

Isak felt Even move away from him when his boyfriend was tugged out of his grip and his eyes started to water immediately.

"Hold on! Evy's not done anything!"

"You don't have to say anything but it may harm your defense if you do not mention, when questioned on something you may rely on when in court. Anything you do say, will be given in evidence. Understand?"

Even hesitated, but nodded and glared at Susan.

"Crystal...."

Susan tightened the cuffs on his wrists and started to shove Even in the car, all the while Isak was protesting loudly, voice cracked and eyes blown wide with tears.

"No! Even! You've got the wrong person! He's not done anything!"

"Isy? Baby listen to me, i'll be home later. They've got the wrong person...it's probably a mistake..."

Isak nodded, but it didn't do anything to prevent the tears from falling.

"Evy...i'm scared...what the fuck's happening?"

"I swear i'll be home tonight. I love you ok?"

"I love you too..."

When the door was slammed shut, the car drove off and Isak realised the detective was still there. Christian....

"Isak? I'm gonna have to ask you to come to the station with us too, so we can talk about your tragic relationship with Even, ok? Don't worry, you're safe now..."

"Safe?! What are you-?! I've always been safe! Even's not a violent person, never has been!"

It was almost as if the detective wasn't listening to him, because he was on the phone and calling for another car to pick them up, which it did, only five minutes later. As soon as it arrived, and as soon as Christian put one hand on Isak's shoulder, tugging him into the car, he started wailing, crying once again. He sobbed and sobbed in the backseat, constantly rubbing his eyes until he passed out straight after hearing Christian calmly tell Isak to calm his breathing down.

Everything turned black and silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the twist!!!!


	24. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna go home....i wanna see Even...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive comments about this fic! Also thanks for telling me about my crappy friend and making me happy ^.^ she's thrown away. Bye bye!

Even sat on the chair, elbows leaning on the surface of the table and his chin resting on his palms. His wrists were cuffed to the table loosely enough for it not to chafe his skin and he was silent as a nun. Susan walked in, a tall man beside her who Even saw and breathed a sigh of relief. His lawyer.

"Yousef...."

Yousef nodded and waited for Susan to leave before he sat down beside Even and frowned.

"What the fuck's going on? I don't hear from you in years and now i'm here, not as your best friend, but as your lawyer? For what?"

"They think i'm involved in some sex trafficking scheme Yousef..."

Yousef was silent. Only he knew about Even's sister and it wasn't necessarily the best thing to bring up as a casual topic....

"Why....why do they think that?"

Even shrugged.

"I don't fucking know. All i know is that one second i'm walking out from a date with Isak and-"

"Wait, who's Isak?"

"Isak. He's my boyfriend"

Yousef crooked and eyebrow and set his briefcase down on the table in front of him, beginning to unzip the case.

"Isak. How old is he?"

"He's seventeen...."

Yousef stopped opening the zip and sighed.

"Fucking hell...."

 

.......................

 

"Isak? Isak? Come on buddy....listen...there you are...can you walk?"

Christian was right in Isak's vision and Isak pushed him away slightly before rubbing his eyes with a tired whine. It took a couple of minutes to realise where he was when he looked around in a panic.

"Where am i?! Where's Even?!"

Christian placed a hand on Isak's shoulder and smiled sympathetically. Fuck you Christian, it's all your fucking fault...

"Even's at the station. We're taking you to a room where we can get you examined. Afterwards, we're going to ask questions and you're going to help us with this investigation ok?"

"I wanna see Even....please...?"

Christian sighed and opened the car door when it stopped. He stepped out and held out a hand for Isak to take, to which he refused, and he looked at Christians face, realising why he looked so familiar.

"You're Jon!"

"I was undercover Isak. I had to pretend. Now come on"

He stepped out and followed Christian, still crying slightly and walked slowly through to the building, immediately rushed away to another room with constant tugs on his shoulders with a million apologies if they 'hurt' him.

"Isak? We're gonna get you checked over ok? Make sure you're doing well. I know everything seems a little scary right now, but we'll get through this...we'll get through this..."

Isak scoffed and looked away from Christian.

"Fuck you"

It was torture. Embarassing torture that seemed to never end. Isak had to strip of his clothes and dress in an emerald shade gown that you would usually wear in hospital. The back was open and Isak's cheeks felt as if they were burning his entire face from how embarassed he was. There was another woman there, snapping pictures of his body, the loud click and the flash burning more tears into his eyes. She took pictures of his back, his thighs, his wrists, his ass, his upper arms and everything else really. The only places she didn't take a picture of was his face and his fucking dick. She also took a photo of his clothes sitting on a chair, his skirt and hoodie.

"I wanna go home....i wanna see Even...."

He whined pathetically into his palms and sniffled. Why was everything so unfair? One second, they're talking about marriage and their loving future together and now? They were both snatched away from one another to suffer through false accusations and embarrassing photos.

Christian sat across a chair from him on his phone and Isak, now dressed, managed to speak more clearly without his throat cracking every second.

"What's happening now?"

Christian looked up.

"Now? You can call someone and tell them where you are. Do you have any emergency contacts?"

"Even was my emergency contact but now h-"

"Anyone else? Rather than _him_?"

Isak scoffed. The way Christian said _him_ in such disgust. His face didn't hide how disgusted he was with Even either.

"I don't see why you arrested Even. He's done nothing. You've got the wrong man. Should've expected it from the shitty police jobs....catching all the wrong guys....is that why there's still crime lurking about in the streets? Because you all suck at your fucking jobs?"

Christian exhaled loudly through his nose and stood with a smile and patted Isak's shoulder.

"Trying to rile up the police force won't change a thing Isak. Call your emergency contact. Here's your phone"

Christian handed Isak his phone and Isak took it, fingers hovering over the contact and brought the phone to his ear.

"Jonas? Can...can you come get me...?"

His voice cracked and he began sobbing once again.

"I'm at the police station...they arrested Evy...."

 

................................................................................

 

"So, Mr Bech Naesheim, tell me how you met Isak..."

_When they ask you a question, no matter how riled up they set you, or whatever crafty game they try to play with you, just say no comment. If you don't know whether to answer one of the questions, look at me, if i raise my eyebrows, answer honestly. Understand?_

Even licked his lip and crossed his arms, a neutral expression on his face.

"No comment"

Yousef sat up straighter and looked at the exchange between them.

"Ok Even, how long have you been in the business for?"

Even glanced at Yousef, making it not noticeable to the detectives interviewing him and saw Yousef raise his eyebrows.

"Depends what business you're talking about. The film business or my club?"

"We're more interested in your club business. And what other business happens inside that"

"The only business that happens inside that is stripping, which isn't illegal. Unless you've made strip clubs illegal in the past day"

"You're right. They're not illegal, however, human trafficking is aswell as illegal drugs and providing alcohol to a minor"

Even bit the tip of his tongue in his mouth and huffed. They were wrong about the trafficking, way, way wrong, but the drugs was a one time thing that Even had sorted and the alcohol? Well, they weren't wrong....

"So, Mr Bech Naesheim, am i right in saying my employee found illegal drugs been dealt with in the bathrooms?"

Even sighed.

"Yes! But i sort-!"

He paused when he watched the guy write it down.

"Let me finish! I sorted it out and banned the guy! I didn't know he had even done it until later! I fucki-!"

Yousef shook Even's shoulder roughly and he frowned.

"Even! Calm down!"

Yousef looked between the two and cleared his throat. Even was shaking in pure hatred towards these guys and speaking while your brain was clouded with pure anger wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Me and my client will continue questioning tomorrow. The interview will be suspended until we discuss this more"

The two policemen nodded towards one another and spoke into the recorder sitting on the table, telling it that the interview was suspended at three fifteen in the morning etc...

"Wait! can't you tell me where Isak is? Who's he staying with?!"

They didn't even answer his question and left, slamming the door shut.

 

........................................................

 

"You have one call. Five minutes only. Ok?"

Even nodded and dialled Isak's number. He wasn't actually allowed to call him, but hye, nothing but like a little white lie right?

When Isak answered, he started shouting Even's name loudly.

"Hey....hey...i'm ok....i'm ok. Listen...mum..."

Isak stopped talking on the other end and sniffled, a clear sign he was crying and it hurt Even beacause he was supposed to be there to wipe away all of his tears.

"I'm sorry....i...i won't be coming home tonight...."

"What?! Why?! But...but you said-!"

"I know! I know....i know i said i would be...but it looks like they're planning to keep me overnight....sorry....are...are you staying at...?"

"I'm staying at Jonas's....you're staying overnight? Please Evy....i want you to come home...please?"

"I know....i'm so so sorry....i'm such a disappointing bo-son...listen i only have five minutes...so...i love you..."

"I love you too....i love you so much..."

"I love you...don't stress ok? I'll be out in no time..."

"I love y-"

Even frowned. Did the phone cut out? He held the phone out beside his ear and glanced at the policeman sitting near reception.

"Five minutes only..."


	25. Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Has the jury reached a verdict?"
> 
> "We have judge..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not being able to update everyday. I don't exactly have a creative mind when i accidentally get added into a group-chat and read all the messages of what people have been saying about me. My own friends....

Isak rubbed his eyes once more before splashing cold water over his face and wiped the remaining water droplets off his chin with a towel. Stepping out nervously, he walked to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, spotting Jonas and Eva sitting at his kitchen table and sipping cups of tea. They instantly stopped talking and glanced at Isak. Eva smiled slightly.

"Isak...it's going to be ok..."

"No...no it's not. He said they're keeping him in overnight...."

Isak paused when his throat cracked once again and almost had the sudden need to fucking claw his throat until it bled.

"What the fuck....Evy didn't do anything wrong....i swear..."

Jonas sighed and looked down at his drink before looking back up to Isak.

"Isak....look, they probably do have the wrong guy....and i'm not agreeing with them, but look where they're coming from....if they find an older guy who's a celebrity with a highschool boy....and....and the whole skirt thing...."

Isak furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hold on...you don't agree with them do you?! Oh my god, you think Evy's-what the fuck Jonas?!"

"No! Isak i'm not agreeing with them! I'm just saying, think of how it looks! Not everyone's going to see your relationship the way you do!"

Isak crossed his arms and scoffed. Eva looked between the two arguing boys with an awkward look as she bit her bottom lip and before Isak opened his mouth to say something back, she stood and walked over to him and tugged his arm, making sure not to touch the bandage.

It was ridiculous. They had given him a fucking bandage because they saw a bruise on his wrists. A tiny bruise for gods sake...

Eva tugged him through to the bathroom and locked the door. She wiped Isak's eyes with a tissue and sighed.

"Isak...we've been friends since kids....you can tell me anything...now, i know this Even hasn't done anything bad to you...if anything, he's made you happier...."

Isak nodded.

"He has Eva...he's made me so fucking happy...happiest i've ever been....he makes me the real me...."

Eva nodded and rubbed his shoulder.

"Look. Isak, please look in the mirror..."

Isak did as he was told and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, he was a complete mess. His body was covered in bruises and hickeys from the rough sex, his hair a tangle of curls that looked greasy and messy and needed cut very soon. His eyes were puffy and his make-up was a mess along with his lips having a couple of cuts on them from the harsh biting and kissing. The skirt he wore suddenly didn't feel right and he looked down.

"Ok...ok i get it Eva..."

And he really did. He understood what Jonas meant now. Just looking in the mirror, he looked like a fucking rape victim, looked like someone had been through an attack and gotten out by the skin of his teeth.

"See? Jonas didn't mean it like that...he didn't..."

Isak only nodded.

"I know they have the wrong person Eva...they do...."

"I know...."

"I'm sorry for ruining you and Jonas's date night...i know you two have been dying to get back together again..."

"It's ok Isak. You're more important..."

 

........................................................................................

 

They didn't keep him in overnight, they kept him in a week and it killed Isak because his only communication with Even was a five minute phone call that gradually got shorter and shorter.

 

...................................................

 

A week had passed and Isak squeezed Jonas's and Eva's hands tight before stepping into the building. The court room wasn't one you had normally saw on television. It was a small room with purple wallpaper and six benches sat near the back of the room, facing the large desk the judge sat at. There were two more desks in front of the six benches and Isak knew that's where he and Even would be, deciding his fate.

After getting a look at the room, Isak turned around and walked to the toilet, splashing some more cold water on him and making sure not to get any on his suit.

"Isy?"

Isak looked in the mirror and almost gasped when he saw Even step out the stall.

"Evy!"

"Shh....shh..."

Even looked at the bathroom door and put a finger to his lips.

"My lawyers out there...i'm not supposed to be near you...."

Isak blinked away stray tears and lunged for Even, hugging him tight and sobbed on his shoulder.

"I'm so scared...I'm so fucking scared Evy..."

"I know...me too....but listen, everything's going to go so well today, hear me? Everything's going to be fine..."

"Is it?"

"Of course. Look, remember what i said?"

Isak giggled and rubbed his eyes, opting for a tissue instead. He didn't want to ruin Even's suit.

"Remember, i said nothing...nothing will keep me from being with you...."

Isak smiled and kissed Even. He kissed him slow and wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping him as close as he could. This could be the last kiss in a while and even though none of them wanted to think of that, they couldn't chance it. Even hummed into the kiss and made sure to pepper him in a million kisses making them both erupt into giggles. When Yousef walked in and case Even a warning look, Even gave Isak one last kiss and one last hug before walking out.

"Evy?!"

Even turned around quickly.

"Worst comes to the worst and I'll wait for you! Swear on my life!"

Even only blew him a kiss and walked into the room. He and Yousef sat at the desk and Yousef handed Even a tissue. Fuck. When did he start crying?

Only Isak could have this damn effect on him.

 

.....................................................................

 

The court case hadn't gone well so far and it turned out the desk beside Even's wasn't for Isak because he was stuck on a lone bench, watching the entire thing. The second desk was for Christian and Susan. The bastards.

"So, Mr Bech Naesheim, what was it? Utter boredom? You retired quite early from your famous status...."

Yousef stood up, interrupting Susan and glared at her.

"My client's answered all of your questions. Throwing around accusations like a child won't do anything..."

The judge struck his gavel against the sound block, shutting up the pair. Yousef and Susan and Christian had constantly been bickering and honestly, it was giving Isak a sore head. He wanted so desperately for this to be over with and then he and Even could go back home and cuddle and kiss all the worries and stress away.

Fortunately, when they had announced that the jury would leave to discuss their verdict, Isak almost wanted to cry again. It didn't look good, not at all. They had no evidence of the whole sex trafficking thing, but as for the alcohol thing? Yeah. Christian had that recording from when he drove Isak home and Isak embarrassingly told him all about how Even had fucked him good. On top of that, they had an alcohol breath results from when they were 'fixing' Isak back up a week ago.

Half an hour later, the jury returned, which was oddly quick, but Isak wasn't complaining. He and Even had managed to share some nervous smiles towards each other as the room was in silence.

The judge cleared his throat and a woman from the edge of the bench stood with a smartly dressed brown suit on. She looked to be in her fifties.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have judge..."

Isak hitched a breath and clasped both of his hands together tightly. Even's knee wouldn't stop bouncing nervously and Yousef's palms were sweaty since he was constantly rubbing them together out of nerves.

"What would the verdict be for the suspect of Illegal human trafficking?"

"Not guilty"

Isak breathed a sigh of relief and Even swallowed the lump in his throat.

"And the verdict for providing alcohol to a minor for around a year?"

Isak prayed to whatever god was up there for another 'not guilty' and Even bit the inside of his gum, tasting blood.

"Guilty"

Isak coughed loudly and felt the tears spring to his eyes. Even's knee stopped bouncing and his lips parted open in shock. It hadn't actually hit him yet what was yet to come until the judge nodded and looked at his desk of papers and then at Even, ready to speak for how long he would be put away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be only a couple of words to build up suspense....


	26. Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you-! Let me at least say bye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! there's a very important decision for you all to make! Read end notes!!
> 
>  
> 
> Me- *makes tea*  
> Me- *Forgets Tea*  
> Me- *Remembers tea an hour later and feels bad because i just interrupted the silent house with a loud boiling kettle so i feel obligated to drink freezing cold tea...*
> 
> Why do i even drink tea if i constantly have this problem???

"Mr Bech Naesheim, I'm sentencing you to four and a half years of imprisonment...."

Isak covered his mouth with his palms and Even rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"...on extraordinary behavior, you will be released from imprisonment early, a minimum up to two and a half instead..."

Isak blew.

"Four and a half years?! He's not done any fucking harm!"

The judge looked at him and frowned.

"Mr Valtersen..."

"Look! I'm in perfect health! If anything, i should be getting in trouble! I'm the one wh-!"

"MR VALTERSEN!"

The judges booming voice shut him up enough for Isak to actually look at Even who was slowly dragged away with a pair of handcuffs over his wrists. Two policemen had a firm grip on Even and Isak made a move to run towards him until a buff man stopped him.

"Can you-! Let me at least say bye!"

Even only had to hear that before he, himself began struggling with his arms and took one of the men by surprise and elbowed him in the stomach and made a run towards Isak. Immediately, the policemen had grabbed him again and pinned him against the wall on his side and...yup, the side of his face was guaranteed a bruise.

Even looked at Isak who was now standing at the front bench with tears streaming down his face. Even groaned as he was pushed into the wall even more and he smiled as best as he could with his face slightly squished, almost looking animalistic with his hair all tousled from struggling. He was suddenly pulled away and he continued to struggle against them.

"Isy! I'll get out early! Don't worry! I'm fucki-!"

The door slammed shut and Isak whimpered before he left the room and walked out the building, still upset. He assumed there would be many journalists out here, but instead, they were all around the other side of the building, beside the police fan, waiting for Even. Isak luckily found Eva and Jonas sitting at the bottom of the stairs, hand in hand and Isak sat down on a step behind them, in between them.

"Isak. Bro, how did it go?"

Isak only shook his head and pointed at the van where Even was shoved in. After it drove away, Isak choked up and buried his face into Eva's waiting arms.

"He's not gonna be here for four and a half years!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before you guys say 'four and a half years is too long!' The reason Even is getting that long, is because he's been providing Isak with alcohol ever since they've been dating so....yeah. Also, think, he's allowed Isak inside a strip club which also means he's underage. Remember when Isak danced and Susan was still working there? She's obviously took note of Isak working there for one day....but who knows? He might get out in two and a half. Also...only two more chapters left!!!
> 
> After i finish this series, I'm going to be writing a story based on one of Henrik's interviews. If you guys have ever seen the interview of Henrik when he talks about how he thinks Isak and Even would be like in the future? There's my story. ^.^
> 
> Ahh! I actually have more story ideas and i want your opinion on what one i should write first. So tell me:
> 
> An au where Even's daughter likes her teacher Mr Valtersen? But Even also likes him?   
> Au where Isak's pregnant but doesn't know whose it is? (omegaverse)  
> After season 4 (one mentioned above?)


	27. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Evy...how...how has everything been?"
> 
> Even smiled.
> 
> "Fucking fantastic"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! Second last chapter. By the way, mpreg won by a looooong shot, so I'm going to be writing that next. And Yes, that is the Fall Out Boy song.....

"Isak?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to go to Even's place...you can stay at mines for-"

"It's not just Evy's place Jonas. It's mine aswell"

Jonas apologised quickly and looked at the road ahead. He dropped Isak off at his home and told him if he needed anything, call Jonas or Eva straight away. One thing he didn't expect when he got in his house, was to find a man standing right in the middle of the living-room, suitcases surrounding him.

"Pappa?"

Sure enough, Isak's dad, Terje, turned around and immediately ran towards his son, hugging him tightly. Isak hugged back, shocked and confused as to why he was here in the first place.

"Oh...my son....Isak..."

"Pappa, what are you doing here?"

"When i saw the news and papers an-"

"Wait, the news?"

Terje nodded and Isak grabbed the remote that sat on one of Even's hoodies that was slung across the arm of the chair. He tried not to wince or cry again at the thought. Switching on the television, his mouth dropped and he almost wanted to smash the television up.

"...former celebrity Even Bech Naesheim, famously known for directing the movie 'Yellow Curtains' has been arrested for providing alcoholic beverages to his boyfriend who is a minor, barely reaching the age of 18, Isak Valtersen..."

The screen showed two pictures, side by side. One of Isak leaving court today and one of Even from standing up in the court building.

"...Even Bech Naesheim has been sentenced to four years in prison where he will serve his time, on good behaviour, released in two and a half instead..."

There was even the short video of Even getting shoved in the police car, swarmed by journalists and cameras.

"Mr Bech Naesheim! Can you tell us why you chose to break the law after being so famous? Did you become bored of your normal life?!"

Even frowned at them and closed his lips.

"No comment..."

Isak wanted to scream. He was technically the one who had made Even break the law. He knew that if he asked for something, Even would drop everything and get Isak it, no matter what it took. Now? Isak wanted to get a refund on everything if it meant that Even wouldn't be in this mess. The lady on the television went on to talk about how Club Avfall was now permanently shut down and showed the club with two police vans around it and surrounded it with bright yellow tape.

Isak's heart shattered. Even loved that club with all his heart.

He gripped the remote and switched off the television. He looked at his father and grit his teeth together.

"I'm visiting him....I'll visit him every single fucking day...."

"Language Isak.....are...are you allowed to visit him?"

Isak nodded.

"Unless there's a new fucking law saying otherwise..."

Terje sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Isak...I want you to come with me. To my new house...being here...being here isn't good for you..."

"Move away?! Yeah cause that's all you ever do! That's how you solve everything! Running away like you usually do!"

Terje stood in front of Isak. He was a whole head taller than him and he crossed his arms. He was not being told off by his son, that's the parents job.

"Isak! Listen! This is not about me! I'm thinking of you! What's going to happen when you return to school? Hmm? Everyone will be talking about You, spreading rumours! The press will constantly interview you around here! What will people think?!"

Isak, as much as he hated to admit it, his father was right. People would spread rumours, treat him with pity...the press probably would beg for more interviews....

"Ok..."

"Ok?"

Terje seemed surprised by Isak's answer. Then again, it wasn't usual for him to suddenly agree.

"But...but I can't let go of my home...my home here...i'm going to keep paying the rent right here...."

Terje sighed, about to retaliate when Isak walked through to the bedroom and began packing a suitcase full of whatever memories he could bring with him. His happiness.

"By the way...pappa?!"

Terje shouted a 'what?!' From the other room and Isak cursed under his breath when he dropped a pen and it rolled under the cabinet.

"How did you get in?!"

"Your spare keys are hidden in the most obvious of places..."

Isak mumbled an 'ok' and got on his knees to put a hand under the cabinet, finding the pen and....a card?

He slid it out from underneath and his eyes widened when he realised it was the one that fell out of his hoodie after Christian dropped him off home afyer Club Avfall. A card Christian had given him. He cried when he read the writing.

Are you being trafficked? Please call *********** Christian

Why didn't he read this fucking card earlier?

................................................

Jonas hugged Isak as tight as he could when Isak announced to him over Snapchat that he was moving to Copenhagen, almost a seven hour drive from Oslo. 

"I'm gonna miss you so much..."

"Me too Jonas....me too..."

"You know, when I first met You, the first thought I had of you was 'holy fuck...this guy looks like that pornstar Dakota White..."

Isak laughed.

"One time you catch me watching that...One time!"

"And I'm never letting you live that down!"

Isak laughed again and wiped away a stray tear. His father was sitting in the car, busy on his phone and not wanting to interrupt his son's possibly last moments with his best friend.

"So...what are you doing for school? Are you retaking second year or...?"

"Actually....remember that college I applied to ages ago because I thought it would be a good idea to apply drunk?"

Jonas nodded.

"They gave me a conditional offer. I need to find over 150 volunteering hours by the time the course starts and I can get in...since I've already got the qualifications..."

"Fuck, that's so good. What is it...a...?"

"Youth worker...."

Jonas nodded and hugged Isak again.

"Seriously, I'm so proud of you. You were always so closed up and then halfway through first year, you walk in with an actual smile on your face! Little did I know, it was a celebrity putting that smile on you..."

"Yeah..."

"You're gonna wait for him?"

Isak rubbed his eyes with the back of his palms.

"I am...next month is when they're giving out the visiting times...."

"Nice....tell him I said hi when you go to see him ok?"

"I will....thank you so much Jonas..."

Jonas shrugged and wiped his own eyes with the cuff of his jacket sleeve.

"No...thank you. You've become some fucking role model to everyone in that school...."

"I doubt it now..."

"Isak...You were probably the only gay guy to have come out in that school. Ever since then, everyone's been coming out. Fuck...even a guy came in the other day wearing lip gloss and everything!"

Isak licked his chapped lips and sighed.

"Thank you for not judging..."

"I would never..."

"Jonas I need to leave...if we keep talking...."

"Yeah. Yeah of course"

Jonas and Isak hugged one last time before Isak turned on his heel and walked in the car, shutting the door with a slam. Terje began driving and Isak laughed when Jonas was still waving at him, clearly shouting 'goodbye!'

Terje said nothing as he watched Isak cry against the car window, only used one hand to steer the wheel and another on Isak's arm, comforting him as best as he could.

..............................................

A month later, Isak got the visiting times and even though he had suffered the nearly seven hour drive, being here in Oslo made up for it. He made a dash for the police station, glad it was 12, which meant everyone he knew was in school. He didn't really feel like another emotional goodbye from everyone. He already cried enough when everyone FaceTimed him as soon as he stepped into his father's house.

Stepping into the station made Isak's stomach churn, knowing Even was in here, alone, scared...please be ok....

Isak waited at his assigned table. Everyone around him were also waiting for their relatives or friends or...lovers to walk through, cuffed wrists and grey clothing covering their bodies. When Isak saw Even walk through, he wanted to cry. Even didn't look well, at all. He looked like his face had slimmed even more and he even had a fading bruise around his right eye. He had already gained the 'prison look' and he had been here a month. 

How would he be able to survive a year?

Still, Even smiled.

Even sat down and Isak bit his tongue to refrain from crying.

"You...You actually came?"

Isak hovered a hand over Even's and nodded.

"Of course I did....I told you I would, didn't i?"

A police officer came over and stared them down.

"No physical contact between visitors or prisoners"

Isak removed his hand even though his brain was screaming out for him to tell the policeman to fuck off. Still, rules were rules and if Isak wanted to come back, he would do anything to abide by them.

"Evy...how...how has everything been?"

Even smiled.

"Fucking fantastic"

Isak paused because...what? Fantastic? How could prison be fantastic?

"Evy....You've got a black eye..."

Even nodded.

"Yeah! Don't you think I suit it? Think, Isy, I had such an amazing idea for a new movie whilst in here. I could go back to writing scripts and talking about how my life has been in here? Oh! I could even replicate the food in here an-that reminds me! I drew such an amazing picture of you!"

Isak couldn't believe everything he was hearing. No way was his Even like this...No way....

"Evy...You're not on anything are you? Like...drugs or something?"

Even looked at the centre of the table before quickly leaping over and kissing Isak quickly, already attempting to messily lick in his mouth when the policeman pulled Even back roughly.

"You're so fucking hot Isy. Gonna think of you all the time I get off...."

Even stood and looked at the policeman.

"I'm gonna take me and Isy out for a walk. I need creative ideas and...is it sunny? Imagine that! I could make the openin-"

Even didn't even finish his sentence before he tried to walk out the building, which failed quickly because he was snatched away by the policemen and taken back through to his cell, not even a goodbye to Isak.

Isak wiped his eyes and glanced around the room. Everyone was still going about their visits, enjoying what time they had with their partner or lover or friend. Meanwhile Isak wasn't even able to get a word in....whatever he was doped up on....it was a lot....

He looked over at a lone prisoner, picking away at his fingernails and when the prisoner looked up at him, Isak stood and walked out of the place. He got in a car and prepared himself for the seven hour drive.

Not the next week, but the week after, since visitation times were every two weeks, when he returned to the prison for Even, he sat at the table for ages, alone. He bit his lip anxiously and constantly checked the door near the back of the room where the prisoners walked through. He looked at the clock every five minutes and when he realised he had been sitting there for about an hour, he knew Even wouldn't be here today. He prayed to whatever God was up there, that Even was alive and safe and....

"You waiting for the celeb?"

Isak looked up at the lone prisoner who spoke to him from diagonally.

"Didn't you get told?"

Isak shook his head. What did this guy mean?

"Even right? He got transferred to the crazy unit. He tried to decorate his cell with random pieces of crap he found around the place to re-enact a memory of 'Isak and Even' then picked a fight with the wrong crew and the suddenly the next day, he was trying to throw himself over the balcony..."

Isak's heart froze.

"Throw himself...."

"Mhmm. Pretty funny guy but he's fucking crazy....He was my cellmate for a day before he started all the crazy shit"

"He's not crazy....where can...can i visit him?"

The lone prisoner stood when a policeman walked over and motioned for him to stand up.

"Sorry kid, but at the crazy unit....they're not allowed visitors...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Even has been diagnosed with Bipolar due to prison. Yes, before anyone complains, you can get diagnosed with Bipolar if everything truly fucks up your brain due to an insane amount of stress or a life changing event. Think of what Even's went through. He's lost his sister, his boyfriend, his club and he's suffering through four and a half years of prison. Any sane person would go insane because of that.
> 
> Also quick statement, I have bipolar disorder, but i haven't had an episode in a couple of months so that's pretty cool.


	28. You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My life had never been a waste. My life continues. My life is now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (First of all, this chapter is based off the song you're not alone by Astraea. Strongly recommend if you guys want a case of the feels for this chapter ^.^)
> 
>  
> 
> Hey! Sorry for not updating yesterday! Yesterday was so emotional because it was officially my last day of school. I have my English teacher who also helped me throughout all of my problems unlike any other teacher there. A lot of teachers at my school never really gave me any empathy or anything. Even the school therapist didn't give me any empathy. 
> 
> But my English teacher was absolutely amazing even though she's not trained to handle mental illnesses very well. So I gave her a bouquet of roses and she loved them. Turns out she had also got me a bouquet of flowers and sat there in tears telling me how proud she was of me. She said I was one of the bravest and strongest people she knows (I totally didn't cry) and wished me luck for my promising future. 
> 
> So Yeah, pretty emotional day yesterday and then I found out one of my favourite editors on Instagram has been reading this and wooh! My heart can't take anymore. 
> 
> So I meant to post this yesterday, but...half the chapter was deleted so I had to rewrite it and I was exhausted.

"Ok? Remember Caron...we treat everyone here with kindness and respect. Even with the people we don't get along with..."

Caron, a ten year old girl, nodded and leaned back in her chair, a half chewed pencil sticking out from the top of her blazer pocket. She fixed it so it was hidden from her teachers sight and then went on to fix her blonde pigtails. Her and another boy from Isak's class had gotten into a petty argument over stationary.

"But Mr Valtersen! That's _my_ ruler!"

"No it's not! It's mine!"

"Its pink!"

"So what?! I like pink!"

And it just went on and on until the boy was crying and Isak had to separate them because Caron was telling the boy that it was wrong to like a 'girl' colour. So, Isak kept Caron in during interval time and gave her an overview about how colours don't have a gender, she shouldn't bully etc....

With one last huff, Caron left the classroom to quickly squeeze in her last few minutes of her interval time and gave Isak a break.

Yes, at 23, Isak had become a teacher of all things which also meant yes, it had been six years since....well everything went to shit

And there was still no sign of Even

Though what did Isak care? He didn't deserve Even, didn't deserve someone as amazing as him. He had ruined Even piece by piece and it was all his fault....He didn't even know if Even was alive or at least healthy.

No.

He obviously wasn't healthy. Last time Isak had fucking heard from him, it was from another guy telling him how Even had tried to throw himself off a balcony, tried to kill himself...

And it was all Isak's fault.

Even wouldn't be in this mess if Isak actually chose to follow the fucking law for once and chose to drink drinks suitable for his own age. He didn't need to drink alcohol after all, what the fuck was wrong with orange juice? Or a healthy glass of water? Coca cola?

But no, because young naive Isak was so lonely and desperate for companionship, so happy to have met someone as gorgeous as Even who couldn't care less about Isak's choice in clothing, Even was the one cleaning up Isak's mess. It was all Isak's fault and Even had wasted innocent time in prison all because of Isak.

Wasted his time....wasted....

Ha. Guess the club name really did hold some significant meaning to their lives after all.

Isak, after moving to Copenhagen, found all his voluntary hours, managed to complete them within a year and had luckily easily got accepted into his course. Youth work wasn't what Isak would say has always been his dream job, but it was there and he couldn't let the opportunity slip out of his fingers. After all, dropping out in second year with barely any qualifications would barely open anything up for him. After completing that course over two years, he moved back to Oslo and decided on a stared apartment with his new friends he had met one day.

Eskild and Linn.

No way could he go back to he and Even's home.

He had tried.

Oh he had tried...so so many times....

But as soon as he stepped back in that house to collect more clothes from his cupboard, it only took one look towards their bed for Isak to remember everything. Remember their long sleepless nights filled with quiet whispers and sweet nothing's. Remember their slow passionate nights to their quick rough nights. Even their days when one would be sick and the other would try and kiss and cuddle the flu away.

Isak remembered he had even smelled Even's side of the bed before breaking down in the centre of the bed, clutching his lovers pillow and crying until his throat was raw and his vision blurry.

Anyway, moving in with Eskild and Linn was one heck of an adventure. Eskild was what you could call the stereotypical gay, not caring about anything and flaunting what 'he owned'. The one diamond ear piercing in his left ear, constantly reminded Isak of their constant conversations about Eskild wanting to pierce Isak's cute ears because....

" _Baby gay! You'd look even cuter in your skirts with your ears blinged up_!"

So of course Isak refused.

"Eskild! I'm not letting you pierce my ears with a fucking sewing needle and a potato!"

He wasn't a fan of piercings anyways, the thought of creating a hole through stretchy flesh....eww...just...no.

Just no.

The bell rang, interrupting Isak's scatter brained thoughts and he smiled at each of his students as they walked in from Interval. He taught mixed sciences to students between seven to twelve year olds as well as being the schools specialist in child struggles. If there was a child being picked on, Isak was the man to go to. If a child came out about his or her sexuality, Isak was the man to go to. He remembered when a little boy was so upset and got himself in a panic all because he had kissed another boy and said he thought he was gay when Isak told him that was perfectly normal.

He couldn't have felt more of a dad that day.

Right now, his class consisted of eight year olds. Only one student was a seven year old and the smallest of the class.

"Come on guys. Sit down already....good interval?"

Everyone mumbled a yeah and sat down at their desks. Isak stood from his desk to walk towards the blackboard, picking up chalk and began scribbling down some science symbols. Physics was the chosen science today. And yes, a blackboard. The school Isak taught at was a tiny school, near the poor side of the country and held at least 250 students maximum. Despite the school being fairly new, and lack of modern technology, the lovely students and friendly teachers made up for it.

"Now...who can remember this symbol?"

Everyone stared at the circle drawn on the board with an x in the middle. No-one answered.

"Anyone remember? Come on...surely someone remembers..."

Still, no-one answered.

"I'll give you a hint. It's something you use in your house, and they're usually up high on the ceiling..."

Finally a hand was raised. It was the seven year old boy, the youngest of his class.

"Yes Alexsander?"

"Is it a umm...light bulb?"

"Correct! Moving on...."

And the lesson continued, teaching the kids new symbols and told them to get excited for next Tuesday because there would be a practical experiment where they would get to see how the electrical circuits are set up.

..........................

Isak had received a text from Eskild to pick up some more food earlier and as soon as he was done for the day, he made his way to the shops and bought what was on the list, eggs, bread and milk. Carrying the plastic bag by the handles was the easy part, walking down this familiar looking street wasn't. This was the exact same street Club Avfall used to lay. Now, sitting in his place was a small typical shop selling the basic groceries. Despite this place being closer, Isak never had the heart to go in.

In a way, he felt as if he was betraying Even and Club Avfall by stepping in its personal space so he walked away from it quickly, continued to walk along the pavement and before he knew it, he was looking up at his old home, their home.

The top window was their bedroom and...

What the fuck?

The window was open.

Why was the window open?

Did someone break in?

Which meant...someones intruding....

Well, whoever it was could get the fuck out. That was still Even's home, Isak's home. Not theirs. Even might not be out of prison, but it was still his home.

Hesitantly, Isak walked upstairs and opened the door as quietly as he could. He was armed with a flower-pot that sat outside his door and set the plastic bag down to prevent any noise and toed off his shoes to also prevent any noisr and stepped inside to his old home.

Someone was in.

Someone was walking about in his house, in his bedroom...

Isak swallowed down a lump of anxiety in his throat and walked through, flower-pot still in hand. If this was a fucking burgularly, then what were they hoping to find in a bedroom of all places? Except Even's silver watch that sat on the bedside table.

Isak cleared his throat and watched the figure walk out from inside the closer. Isak dropped the flower-pot and didn't even wince when the pot smashed, pieces scattering everywhere.

"Isy..."

"Evy..."

He was here.

Even was here.

His Even.

His Evy.

..............................

They didn't speak a word when Even had took Isak's hand and sat him on the bed. They didn't speak a work when Even slid Isak's socks off to reveal a couple of bleeding cuts on his right feet. Even sat cross legged on the floor and had found a pair of tweezers in the first aid box Isak had forgotten they actually owned underneath the bed. Even picked out three pieces of ceramic and wiped away the blood. After cleaning Isak's foot, he pressed a kiss to the front of the ankle and Isak instinctively brought it away, bringing his foot up to rest on the bed.

Isak wasn't sure why he whispered but he did.

"Sorry..."

Even only smiled sadly and held out a bandage and Isak brought his foot back to rest on Even's hand. Even bandaged up the foot slowly since they didn't seem to have any plasters in the box and Isak got a good look at Even.

He...He was taller, if that was even fucking possible and he knew that Even was always going to be taller than him. But now? He was a fucking giant. Was he six foot now?

He...He had a slight stubble and his face was in healthy mode. Not like last time he had saw him where his eyes were puffed up, pupils blown and his cheeks were sunken in. Now, he had a slight stubble, aged a couple of years and his hair was down flat against his head, the long locks nearly reaching his shoulders. Isak chose to ignore the insane amount of concealer on his wrists. Either to hide bruises or....Isak didn't want to think about it.

Scars.

"I'm sorry..."

They weren't sure who said that first, but Even allowed Isak to speak his mind.

"I'm so sorry....I'm Sorry Evy....I'm so so sorry....I can't...."

"Hey...don...don't..."

Holy fuck, even his voice was deeper. Slightly shaky, but who wouldn't be nervous after meeting the love of your life after six years? Even cleared his throat and handed Isak his socks.

"I'm....I'm sorry if I'm not...welcome here or anything..."

"No...no of course you're welcome here....I mean....mean like...it's your home too..."

"I'm surprised it's still here....really clean..."

Isak nodded. Even was right. The place was very clean. Isak made a mental note to come home on the 21st of every month and clean it, changing the bedcovers and dusting the entire place, even going as far as to rid of any bugs and spiders he was afraid of.

Every time he cleaned, he made sure to leave a post it note and pin it to the corkboard Isak bought. The post it notes would be full of writing, writing of the time he came in the house and left it. It was...in a way...vital to do it. A way for Isak to keep sane and remind himself everyday to wait, wait, wait....

Even had saw where Isak was looking and stood up and walked over. He read each note before understanding the meaning behind them.

"You...you came here?"

"I'm here now aren't I?"

"I guess you are..."

Isak sighed and crossed his own legs on the bed. He almost forgot how soft and silken a bed could be since his bed in Eskild's was a half broken bed. The wooden boards underneath had broken, so Isak was constantly moving the boards a couple of inches just so he wouldn't fall through in his sleep.

"Do you want tea?"

Isak nodded and watched Even freely make his way to the kitchen. He heard the click of a kettle and walked, well, hobbled through to the kitchen and settled himself down on the kitchen counter. Even fluently brought out two mugs and shoved two tea bags in from a new packet and Isak raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"I bought these before coming back....uhh...again, I didn't think you would be taking care of our...uhh home...."

Isak looked down at his feet, not answering Even's statement and he sighed. 

"I did say i'd wait....when...when did you get out?"

Even poured the boiled water in the mugs and licked his slightly chapped lips.

"Last year..."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry-"

"No. Don't apologise. Just tell me why...why you didn't show up until now"

Even stirred the tea and seemed to be purposely avoiding any eye contact with Isak.

"I...i didn't think i'd be welcome...didn't think i belonged here...so i stayed with my parents...."

"Evy...i told you i'd wait..."

Even turned and leaned against the counter and looked at Isak with two expressions. Affection and awe.

"You...you really waited?"

"I did"

"So no-one else...."

Isak nodded and blushed a little. It was true. He had really been with no-one else, choosing to stay true to his word and wait for Even. He was sexually frustrated but when Linn and Eskild were out to their jobs, Isak had his stash in his drawers, big, small and one that even vibrated as well as his own left hand.

"Have you ever...?"

Even shook his head and sipped at his tea. Isak remembered his was there and picked up his mug.

"Umm....so Isy...do...do you still stay here?"

Isak smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Why don't we talk in the living-room?"

They did speak. Oh they spoke. They spoke about everything, ranging from Even's sad discussion of his prison life, then his 'crazy' life as he called it. He spoke about his bipolar and then when he was finally released, spoke about his parents and finally told Isak about the tragic backstory of Lucy. Isak told Even all about how he had moved back in with his dad and went to college, became a youth worker for a while before being offered an amazing job in a school he taught at and obviously took it. He told Even stories about the children, about how many children he had helped with their problems and blushed when Even smiled and told him how proud he was.

"Evy...I'm Sorry I put you in prison..."

"I'm sorry I turned crazy..."

When Even stood to put his empty mug in the kitchen, Isak followed, except he made his way to the bedroom instead. He sat on the bottom edge and bounced his knees slightly.

"Isy? You know...you're not really the reason I got sent to prison...right? It's all my fault..."

"But I asked-"

"Isy tell me...did...did you force me to buy you drink?"

"I...well no, but-"

"Exactly. I was an idiot for doing that because I was so fucking in love with you an-"

" _Was_?"

Isak's face fell and he only stared at Even. Had he fallen out of love with him?

"Isy...I'm still in love with you. So desperately pathetically in love....and I'm probably never going to stop..."

"Neither am I..."

Even wasn't sure when he had begun whispering or when he had settled himself down on his knees and in between Isak's thighs, hands cupping Isak's face. He mapped out Isak's face, the pale brown stubble beginning to show up underneath his chin slightly and his slightly tired green eyes. His hair had obviously been cut at some point but fortunately did not lose any of its golden colour. 

Slowly, Even craned his neck up and leaned forward towards Isak, who had slightly parted his lips, waiting for a kiss. Instead, Even pushed his forehead against Isak's and smiled and chuckled a breathy laugh.

"I'm still in love with you....you know i wrote a letter to you every single day? Even though i knew i wasn't able to send them..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Woah..."

Even smiled and they just stayed there in that position, foreheads touching and slightly rubbing them together. Even's fingers traced several swirly patterns on to Isak's face and he bumped their noses together before they were loudly interrupted by Isak's ringing phone. 

Even jumped away in surprise and Isak huffed in annoyance.

"Yes Eskild?"

Even stood from his spot and sat beside Isak, opting to just rub his palms against Isak's back.

"Yeah? Of course I picked them up they're....shit!"

Isak sprinted towards the front door and returned with a plastic bag full of food.

"Uhh...Yeah I'm coming home....can....can I bring someone with me? Yeah. Ok...Ok bye..."

Even raised an eyebrow.

"Huh....new...roommate?"

"Yeah. Do...do you wanna come? Stay tonight?"

Even nodded.

"I would like that"

 

..............................................

 

"Eskild! We are not fucking!"

"Sure you're not baby gay! I get it! I really do! Handsome man in your room, and you can't keep your hands off of him..."

Eskild laughed and Even chuckled into the pillow. He had been staying at the Kollectiv for a couple of months and in that time, Eskild, Linn and Even had become good friends. Of course they knew about his whole prison story and they didn't care. Why? Well, Isak found out that night that Linn had experienced prison herself, for two weeks. Shoplifting for cigarettes at the age of seventeen wasn't exactly a smart decision. Eskild had dated guys from everywhere, Yeah, even ones that went to prison.

Isak puffed his cheeks out in annoyance and looked at the ceiling.

"I think....I'm ready to move back in with you...."

Even smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

Even rolled over to straddle Isak and kissed him slowly.

"You sure?"

Isak nodded.

"Absolutely"

Isak brought Even into a kiss again and shivered when Evens cold fingertips made contact with his flushed skin. He could feel Even roll his hips down slightly and Isak scrambled to take Even's shirt off as quickly as he could. As soon as it was off, it was like everything had been put on fast forward because soon enough Isak's shirt was off, Even's pyjamas shorts were thrown to the floor and Isak had switched them so he sat on Even. He rolled his hips down again, earning a groan from the older man and his hands rested just below Even's belly button before the door opened and a loud shout was heard.

"Sorry!"

The door slammed shut and Isak rolled his eyes.

"Eskild seriously?!"

Eskild pitched his voice to be higher and pretended to speak like Isak.

"We weren't fucking Eskild.....whatever Isak! Fucking liar!"

Isak groaned and looked down at Even who was laughing loudly.

"We need to go home..."

 

.............................................

 

"Oh...Evy...we...we're....fuck..."

Even smirked, pushing into Isak again and again. The skirt was hiked all the way up so Even could see everything and the panties were hanging around Isak's knees. Even licked the shell of Isak's ear and hummed gently.

"Baby...you have got to be quiet..."

"But...but I ca-ah! I can't....!"

"Yes you can..."

Even clamped a hand over Isak's mouth, his large hands easily covering all of Isak's pretty pink lips. His fingers dug in Isak's cheeks and the only way Isak was able to breathe was through his nostrils.

Even kept his firm grip on the door, one hand over Isak's mouth and the other on the top of the door. Isak's face was squished into the door, mouth covered by Even as his muffled moans filled the empty bathroom. 

"Isy....Is....fuck!"

Even pushed one last time into Isak before his hips stuttered, releasing into the condom. He removed his hand from Isak's mouth and pulled out, peppering kisses all over Isak's neck. Isak panted heavily against the door before he was spun around and Even dropped to his knees.

"You wanna see if we can get you to come for a third time?"

Isak nodded eagerly.

"Yeah? You want everyone out there to know you're mine? Want everyone to see how fucked out you are?"

Another nod and then Even wrapped his lips around Isak's hard cock and sucked quickly. He sucked until Isak was coming hard into his mouth and with a solid stare, Even swallowed, wiping his lips with the pad of his thumb.

"Let's go back out there...and say our goodbyes and go home...hmm?"

Isak nodded eagerly and after a cleaning up of the place and then themselves, they headed out. They said goodbye to their (more-so Even's) friends and listened to their happy comments.

"Seriously Even, we can just tell that this movie is going to be a success. And the premiere and the messages behind it!"

The man in the tuxedo looked at Isak.

"You are lucky to have a man like Even, dedicating films to you....truly beautiful..."

"Thank you...but me and Isak need to head home"

"Oh? So soon?"

"Unfortunately. We need to try and stick to my sleeping schedule...."

The man nodded and gave them both a handshake before Isak and Even left. They walked out to the front, where a long red carpet lay and where there were hundreds of fans mixed in with journalists screaming questions and flashing lights at them. Isak hooked his arms with Even as they walked down, smiling for every photo. Isak had managed to near the end of the carpet when he had heard someone shout something rather rude, something about his clothing choice.....

Even stopped and Isak was sure he was going to say something. Instead, Even practically spun Isak around and smashed his lips on Isak's glittery ones, exciting the cameras and shutting up that mystery guy.

When they reached the limo, it drove away quickly and Even pulled Isak in for a hug. It didn't matter how many minds you could change about Isak's choice in clothing, there was always going to be that one person.....that one person who ruins everything.....

 

.......................................

 

"Ok guys....notes away. We're going to do the mini quiz now ok?"

Several students groaned and Isak set up the quiz on the smart board. After a couple of donations....(thank you Even) they were buying all the latest technology for the kids. They bought computers, new boards and better desks.

Isak handed out sheets of papers for everyone and once they began, the door opened and Isak just looked at the person with a shocked expression.

"What are you doing here?"

Even smiled and walked over.

"Umm....you forgot this....the shopping list..."

Isak took the paper and scowled at the students who stared at them.

"Back to the quiz...."

Even smiled and Isak took him outside the class. 

"Even this isn't a shopping list....."

"I know....I just missed you is all....."

With that said, Even quickly kissed Isak and hugged him gently.

"I've never seen you teach before....I wish I did...it's so hot...."

Isak shoved him away.

"This is so innappropiate on so many levels....."

 

..........................................

 

"Hold on....I'm nearly done...."

Isak watched in amusement as Even painted the sunrise on a wall. He had specks of yellow and red and orange all over his face, hands and clothes and Isak was glad they had covered the carpet in plastic covering. 

"So....?"

"Even it looks perfect....he's going to love it...."

Even sighed and set down the palette on the floor with his paintbrush. He brushed his lips over Isak's before holding his hands and looked over the empty cot. 

"I'm excited...."

"I am too Evy...."

Even smiled and gripped Isak's hands tighter, fingers locked together and diamond rings glistening in the sunlight. With one last kiss on Isak's temple, Even couldn't help but think.

My life had never been a waste. My life continues. My life is now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the end. I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed. But please leave a comment and tell me if you liked it or not. By the way don't worry about his much you write. I love reading.
> 
> Anyways next story will be m-preg. Haven't decided on a title yet, but when I update that, I won't be frequent updates because I have exams to get into college. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly thank you guys so much for all the positive comments and kudos! You guys are the best!
> 
>  
> 
> (On a side note. Not a fan at all of the skam remakes. Just saying...but I'm very interested and quite like the Skam Druck. I think it's cause of Matteo though....)


End file.
